Tossed to the Wolves
by Allseer
Summary: Certainly not expecting it, one young man enters the world of a game. And not just any game, Naruto as a game. Can he live a happy life while training to protect his new family, or will he falter and let others lead the way. And can girls stop cooing over his ninken, he's supposed to be tough. AU. OC Main Character. Potential pairings undecided. Naruto AU/Gamer. Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not my preferred writing style, which is rather more styled towards heavy novels, but unfortunately my preferred style leads to me being unable to put it down even if I can visualize it word for word. I just thought I'd try something outside of my comfort zone. Please don't expect perfection, I am only human. I am willing to accept suggestions, but please keep in mind I might have a chapter or two already written ahead of release that I am adjusting and big ideas might cause delays if I incorporate them. Also note that it is written in this style for a reason. This world will be slightly AU mostly to my discretion.

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

 **Start**

* * *

 **Character Creation.**

"Huh?" This isn't my usual dream nonsense. A black abyss with a floating box, oh for the love of God it reminds me of... wait, no it couldn't be! Damnit I'm in a game. I slapped my dream hands into the floating text, and watched it swirl and change.

 **Gender: Male or Female?**

I'm not going to lie, I was tempted to choose female just so I could play with my own boobs. What, I'm a firm believer of the power that women hold over men worldwide, well straight and/or bi men at least. But I'm not stupid, there is no way in hell I was dealing with all the downsides of being a girl, it'd be awful, and so with that in mind I selected my choice.

 **Confirm Male: Yes/No?**

Yes you stupid thing.

 **Choose adult parameters. Note: This can be affected by nutrition, exercise, and injury.**

 ** Height:**

 **Body Type: Lean, Muscular, Heavy.**

Well these don't look too bad, oh wait there's more.

 **Coloring: Locked until Background Selection.**

 **Dominant Hand: Left/Right?**

At least I'll be able to make my character with the same parameters as my real self, and hey if I don't screw up I won't be unable to reach my top parameters like normal.

 **Height: 6 foot 4.**

Ya that'll work, a little taller than my uncle was, and nowhere near the above 7 foot of my great grandfather.

 **Body Type: Lean.**

 **Dominate Hand: Right.**

As the words swirled away again I was left wondering what kind of game this was going to be. Granted, I've played almost every time imaginable, but still.

 **Choose Nation: Land of Earth, Land of Fire, Land of Iron, Land of Lightning, Land of Water, Land of Wind.**

Oh. Fuck. Me. Running. I'm in NARUTO?! Wait... breathe. Breathe. Being a ninja or samurai is super dope, but NARUTO?! Who the hell is _not_ going to choose Konoha? Nobody in their right mind would _want_ to be in Kiri or Suna, and Iwa and Kumo are just... idiots. Well at least the choice was easy.

 **Nation: Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire.**

 **Village: Konohagakure no Sato.**

 **Select Clan/Background: Primary Clans: Aburame Clan, Akimichi Clan, Hyuga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Kohaku Clan, Kurama Clan, Nara Clan, Sarutobi Clan, Senju Clan, Uchiha Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Yamanaka Clan. Note: Selection of a clan will lead to primary Kekkei Genkai possibilities. Background: Merchant family, Civilian family, Noble family, Orphan, Refugee.**

Now this, this is a choice. I freaking _love_ choices like this, so many options. I'm pretty sure if I could see my eyes right now they'd be twinkling like Dumbledore. Uchiha clan is out, I don't feel like getting slaughtered. Uzumaki and Senju clan are interesting, but am I related to certain characters or not? Hmm. Plus, what timeline am I in? Screw it lets look at the others.

Aburame clan is a definite no, I don't particularly like bugs. Akimichi and Hyuga clans are also terrible choices for me, ugh. Inuzuka? I like dogs, ninken are totally fucking bad ass, but _Kiba_. Don't get me wrong, he was a good guy... after the damn timeskip. Maybe if it was early enough before his attitude was a problem? But I was also basically guaranteed to have a best friend in the form on my ninken partner. Damn... It's actually sad that that is what sold me.

 **Clan/Background: Inuzuka Clan.**

 **Select Family Line: Main Family/Branch Family?**

Ooh another choice. Less annoyance and expectations or a chance to actually lead people in the future? Hmm... I'm going to close my eyes, and slap the box.

 **Family Line: Main Family**

 **Mother: Inuzuka Tsume**

 **Elder Sister: Inuzuka Hana**

 **Younger Brother: Inuzuka Kiba**

Well... that's interesting. I wonder how much older than Kiba I am?

 **Name?**

They name themselves after part of dogs right? Well... I guess Ironclaw would work, but how do I translate that?

 **Name: Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

Oh it will do that for me, excellent. And I'm 8 again? It could be worse...

 **Level: 1 Experience: 0.0%**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 50/50 Chakra Pool: 30/30**

 **Strength: 0 Desc: The raw physical might behind your character. Please note that this provides a physical boost and greater physical ceiling to train to. 1 point will add 5 health to the character health pool. Ninken recieve 2 health for a point.**

 **Dexterity: 0 Desc: The speed and agility behind your character. Please note that this provides a small physical boost and greater physical ceiling to train to.**

 **Vitality: 0 Desc: The health and endurance behind your character. 1 point will add 15 health to the character health pool. Ninken recieve 5 health per point.**

 **Intelligence: 0 Desc: The information your mind can retain and recall. Please note that you will need to study, putting points into this will not mean you have learned more. It will just make it easier. 1 point will add 5 chakra to the character chakra pool.**

 **Wisdom: 0 Desc: The ability to properly use to intelligence. Wisdom and Intelligence will often be used together, and will affect your chakra control.**

 **Chakra: 0 Desc: Your chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy. 1 point will add 10 to the character chakra pool. Please note that you will likely need control of your chakra to use jutsu. Ninken recieve 5 chakra per point.**

 **Stat points: 15 Note: You will recieve 5 points per level. You can dump stat points into skill with 1 point for 10 points in a skill.**

 **Perk points: 1 Note: You will recieve 1 point every 10 levels. You can trade 1 perk point for 10 stat points. Ninken get 1 perk point every 15 levels.**

 **Perk choices: Bloodlines: Scorch Release, Swift Release, Steel Release, Storm Release. Skills: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Ball of Light Jutsu, Flame Bullet Jutsu, Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu, Wind Wall Jutsu, Air Bullet Jutsu.**

Now thats a lot of useful information. Let's check out the requirements for Shadow Clones at least.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Requirements: 150 Chakra, 5 Intelligence. Cost: Depends upon chakra used, base requirement is 150 Chakra, however it will only use half of it.**

Well I'm not getting that any time soon, Naruto must really be insane in the chakra levels. And the other jutsu sound cool and all, but I could spend time to actually learn them. So I guess I should choose one of the bloodlines then, though Swift Release and Steel Release sound the best to me. An Inuzuka with Swift Release? They'd be practically untouchable, and the **Gatsuga** jutsu would be seriously powerful. But then again, Steel Release in general goes together better with an Inuzuka because you can learn to harden parts of your body, or create weapons. And it fit my new name.

 **Health: 110/110 Chakra Pool: 65/65**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 3 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 2**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Bloodlines: Steel Release.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Money: 0 Ryo**

As the settings swirled away again, I was starting to get bored. I mean seriously, this was taking forever.

 **Choose Hair color/Eye color.**

I get to choose whatever I want? Yes! Now, do I want to look like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha or not... No, stands out too much to be stealthy.

 **Hair color: Crimson/Black. Eye color: Gold.**

I looked freaking amazing! I was going to be such a babe magnet when I grew up, and the gold eyes could look super creepy when I glare.

 **Start Game: Yes/No?**

Yes.

 ** Backstory:** As the eldest son of Tsume Inuzuka, you grew up knowing you would have to take the inheritance of the clan with fighting, and so you started to attend the Academy. It has been 5 years since the attack of the Kyuubi, and today is the day you finally get your own ninken partner. Treat them well, for they shall be with you for the rest of your life, hopefully. Welcome to the game, and try not to die. We don't allow saves.

* * *

I woke up in a rather warm bed shortly after that message disappeared. I could hear laughing voices and excited ninken barks and growls drifting up through my open window. My new room was actually rather nice, if simple. A bed, a small desk, closet, and bookshelf. The bed was against the corner of the room, with the window just past the foot of the bed on the wall. A slightly ajar door was directly across from the window.

"Tetto, get up you lazybones! If you don't hurry you won't get any breakfast!" I could hear my new mother, Inuzuka Tsume, shouting up the stairs.

"Coming!" I replied in kind.

The new memories of this life were flooding into my mind as I rolled out of bed and pulled some baggy pants on. Grabbing a clean shirt and my jacket I sleepily made my way downstairs, before I froze as something slammed into the back of my legs from behind at the bottom of the stairs.

"Aniki!" 5 year old Kiba shouted as he clung to me. "I want a ninken too, it's not fair."

"Don't whine pup," I replied, dragging him forward as I continued walking. "You'll get your partner eventually."

He pouted and I watched him as he ran off to the table and food.

 **Congratulations! A new skill has been created! Observe: It's usefulness increase as you level, and it provides information about your target. You won't see anything about someone vastly more powerful than you.**

" **Observe** ," I muttered.

 ** Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Age: 5**

 **Level: 1**

 **Titles: Wild Pup**

 **Health: 70/70 Chakra Pool: 45/45**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 1 Intelligence: 1 Wisdom: 1 Chakra: 1**

 ** Info:** The youngest child of Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba often runs wild unless his older brother is nearby. The only one known to reign him in is Inuzuka Tetto, and it's known to the village that hurting him will incur his elder brother's wrath. His dream is to be an awesome ninja alongside his brother.

Well it looks like he's a brat, but at least he's _my_ brat. I slid into a seat at the table and started to dig in absentmindedly. **Skills** , I thought while slapping Kiba's hand away from my bacon.

 ** Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 20/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 20/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado/drill-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 10/50: Weapon throwing techniques, covering an assortment of weapons.**

 **Kenjutsu: 5/50: Standard Kenjutsu style, nothing special involved. Balanced between attack and defense.**

 **Ninjato: 10/50: This blade is shorter than a katana, straight, and had a single cutting edge. It is rather adaptable to styles.**

 **Observe: It's usefulness increase as you level, and it provides information about your target. You won't see anything about someone vastly more powerful than you. Cost: 3 Chakra.**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50: An escape jutsu that can be used to surprise explosions and diversionary tactics. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

"You done yet brat?" I was broken from my inspection of my skills by my mother, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yeah mom, I'm done." I'd finished my plate a minute or two ago, and been slowly nibbling on an extra piece of bacon.

"Well c'mon, time to find you a partner," she growled.

 **Quest Alert! Your Ninken:** Finding the proper partner is important, and having someone to watch your bad is practically necessary. **Rewards: 15% Exp for you and your ninken.**

Kiba and I stood up, Hana having left before we woke, and followed mom out of the house. She led us through the clan compound until we arrived at what was basically the nursery for the youngers pups. We had to come in at least once a week to help care for them as part of our chores.

Once we walked in we could hear the pups playing around, growling, barking, and running. When I started to use my **Observe** skill I noticed some of the pups had interesting traits.

 **Tracking bloodline: +1 strength, +3 dexterity, +2 vitality, +1 intelligence, +2 wisdom per level. These ninken were bred to be superb trackers, and their stamina and speed over long distances serves them very well. Hounds of this breed tend to be slimmer than their cousins, with stronger rear legs and a short coat to help keep them from overheating while racing to track a scent. This breed is excitable and happy.**

 **Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +2 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. These ninken were bred for combat, having a medium length coat to help protect but also keep them from overheating. They are larger than their tracking cousins, with a heavier chest and stronger bite, capable of causing damage and nimble enough to keep up a decent chase. This breed is rather wild and likes to rough around.**

 **Guardian bloodline: +2 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +1 intelligence, + 2 wisdom per level. Ninken purposefully bred to guard locations, people, and objectives these hounds are the largest of their cousins, with the thickest first and most muscle. Known for being territorial and possessive.**

All of these pups looked awesome to me, and I spent some time just watching how they interacted. I was going to be a bit different to most Inuzuka with fighting styles, so I was hoping for a partner that would complement me. And then I saw one golden furred pup standing calmly in the crowd shouldering his relatives aside as they bumped into him but looking more bored than anything.

' **Observe,** ' I thought, staring right at it.

 ** Inuzuka Pup**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Level: 1**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 41/41 Chakra Pool: 15/15**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 2 Wisdom: 1 Chakra: 0**

 **Heavy Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. A mix of Assault and Guardian bloodlines has created this fighting hound. With a medium/heavy coat and strong body, this type will perform well under extended fights but isn't as great at chases. This breed is protective and will likely become enraged towards anyone threatening weaker pack members.**

 **Distant Fox ancestry: This ninken is clever and possesses a knack for using chakra. Grants +1 wisdom, +1 chakra every 5 levels.**

 **Sharp eyes: Passive: This hound misses nothing happening in its sight, and can react faster to visual threats. Grants +1 to dexterity every 5 levels.**

 ** Skills:**

 **Passing Fang: 15/50**

 **Sensory Boost: 5/20 Using a small amount of chakra this ninken can boost its senses beyond its normal limits.**

That one, I wanted it. It was as perfect a partner as I would likely ever find. I walked towards it, catching its attention and maintaining eye contact. The pup did nothing other than gives a slight tilt of its head. He was about the size of my head, maybe a bit bigger.

"'Sup," I nod to it after kneeling in front of him. An inquiring yip was the response. "How'd you like to be my buddy?"

The pup tilted his head again, looking at me rather oddly. Then he gave a deliberate nod of his head before hopping up to lick my face, to the laughter of my mother and brother.

"You'll need a name you know," the pup blinked innocently, "how about Kanemaru?"

Cue the happy bark and wagging tail, as I picked the now named Kanemaru up and carried him back to my mother. He'd have to get another shot and then I had a sweet bandana to put around his neck. It'd go perfect with his fur.

"He looks like a hybrid if I'm not mistaken," my mother said, checking him over.

"That's because he is," a gruff voice said from behind us. We turned to see my mothers ninken partner, Kuromaru. "He's the first of the heavy assault bloodline, surely you remember this Tsume."

"Ah now that you mention it I do," she said, passing him back to me. "You take good care of him Tetto, or Kuromaru will rip you a new one." Kuromaru gave me a piercing look as she said this, even though I nodded right away.

"Of course I will, Kanemaru and I are buddies! We'll be the best heavy combat duo in the village, just you watch." It was true too, with my Steel Release and his breeds strengths we'd likely outlast and outfight most of our opponents easily once we got some training together and grew a bit.

We then took Kanemaru to Hana to get his shots, since she was assisting the vet today. She even wrapped the bandana she had bought for me around his neck, a little black bandana with crimson streaks. Kanemaru seemed to love it, as he immediately puffed his chest out in pride. Unfortunately it was a school day, and we couldn't stay around and train for new things because I had to rush off to school, Kanemaru held safely in my arms.

* * *

"Ok boy," I say to Kanemaru once we were several blocks away from my house. "I've got something super important to tell you, and it will help turn you into the best ninken partner ever."

He seemed interested as he tilted his head and yipped. Sighing softly, I thought **"Invite to party Kanemaru."** My ninkens eyes were wide open as in front of it floated a blue box that was invisible to all others. His blinked rapidly as the box vanished and an alert appeared to me. **Kanemaru has joined the party. Quest Complete! Your Ninken.**

"Status," I said, causing both of us to show our status to each other.

I noticed he had a **Gamer's Body** now as well, and I quietly explained the features about the game. He had gained 2 extra stat points upon joining my party, and I got him to agree to what I suggested they be put in, since I apparently controlled that.

 ** Kanemaru**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Level: 1 Experience: 15%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 46/46 Chakra Pool: 20/20**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 2 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 1**

 _"Can you understand me now,"_ I heard Kanemaru ask me.

"Indeed I can buddy, cool isn't it?" I chuckled at his backing laugh.

He stretched in my arms before he answered, _"This will be entertaining from now on. You're going to help me learn some good jutsu with this, right?"_

"We'll have to wait until we learn our elemental affinities buddy, and that will take a while." He drooped a little in my arms. "Don't worry though, we're gonna be training in other things before that anyways."

 _"Like what?"_

"I'll be training in my Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and my bloodline." I waved back at a classmate further up ahead on the street. "You'll have to join me for some collaboration jutsu training, and you'll have to grow up a bit and do some physical training."

He huffed in reluctant agreement as we arrived at the Academy, girls starting to turn and look at him. His vanity was apparently serving him well, and I could hear several of the girls giggling. From what my new memories were telling me, I was near the top of my class, and if I could get a handle on the **Transformation** jutsu I'd be likely to obtain Rookie of the Year when my exams came around.

As I sat down in my classroom I froze as I realized I sat next to Ino Yamanaka, and she was my age! A quick **Observe** served to give some valuable information.

 ** Ino Yamanaka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3**

 **Titles: Gossip Princess (+1 Intelligence -1 Wisdom)**

 **Health: 85/85 Chakra Pool: 75/75**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 2 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 2**

 ** Info:** The eldest child and only daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, he younger brother replaced her in the line of succession. She wasn't too put out by this, having apparently decided she'd rather have the freedom of options for marriage. Her hobbies are gossiping and gardening.

 **Malnourished: Do to an improper diet this character suffers -1 to Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality. This trait can be removed by proper dieting over time.**

 ** Skills:**

 **Mind Transfer Jutsu: A jutus that allows one to transfer their concious into anothers body. The downside to this jutsu is it leaves the users body entirely unprotected, and so is dangerous to use while alone.**

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 10/50**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50**

 **Academy Style Taijutsu: 15/50**

Well now that was useful. "Hey Ino-chan, how's it going?" Might as well be polite to the cute girls.

"Hmm, oh hey Tetto-kun, I'm fine," she replied, looking up. Hey eyes widened when she saw Kanemaru. "Is that your ninken? He's so cute!" And Kanemaru strikes again.

He preened under the attention of course, _"Tell her I said hello, and that she may pet me."_

While he was a rather large ham, I dutifully held him up while a smile. "Kanemaru says hello, and that your can pet him."

Ino gave a soft squeal before taking Kanemaru from my hands and proceeding to run her fingers through his long fur. "Your furs so soft Kanemaru, and your bandana is fabulous."

I let my ninken stay in the girls lap as the teacher came in to start our day, taking the attendance check and proceeding to start a discussion on the Hokage and Konoha history. As I was partially paying attention a new alert popped up in front of me.

 **Quest Alert! Helping the Girl (and Yourself):** Ino Yamanaka has created a difficult situation for herself when it comes to surviving the dangers of Shinobi life. Convince her to start training and eating properly.

 **Time Limit: Seven Days**

 **Rewards: 20% Exp**

 **Unlocks Reputation Screen**

 **?**

 **400 Ryo**

 **Optional Reward: ?**

 **Failure Penalties: Ino Yamanaka will dislike you. Rumors regarding your behaviour.**

 **Accept: Yes/No?**

Oh so I'd get screwed if I failed? Whatever, it can't be too hard to convince her to train. Maybe show an interest in her or something? Eh, now I understand why every Nara loves 'troublesome' so much.

After accepting the quest, I began watching Ino for a bit, getting amusement from her treatment on Kanemaru. Apparently my partner was now a lap dog, and he didn't mind at all. I sincerely hope that dog isn't a pervert, I'd get more hassle than I need because of it.

As lunch came upon us I had to act quickly. "Hey Ino," catching her attention, I nodded towards the door, "wanna eat lunch with me?" I noticed her eyes widen in surprise, and held Kanemaru up in front of her, despite his grumblings.

"Of course Tetto-kun, that'd be great." I kinda felt guilty manipulating an 8 year old, but then again I always was a manipulative bastard.

After we'd settled down under a tree outside we talked about meaningless things while eating our lunches. It was obvious I wanted to talk to her, and it was clear she was curious about it. I was actually surprised she didn't notice the glares I was giving her salad. 8 years old and already dieting, that's a disaster and a half. She even blushed once or twice when she saw me watching her, and I wasn't going to bother correcting her.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked curiously. "You obviously had a reason to want to eat with me."

"You need to train," I said in reply, watching her expression. It was one of surprise and then a little hurt entered it before I continued. "You need to get off the diets and train more. It's not good for your health, especially as an 8 year old Ino-chan."

That caused her to think about it. "Well maybe..."

"There is no maybe, not to mention that when you get older you won't have to strength to protect yourself on missions. I know your family jutsu isn't really physically challenging, but you still need to keep up." Her face had went blank as she listened to me. "There's even a chance you could get grouped with a heavy combat specialist like myself, and without the proper exercise and muscles you just wouldn't keep up, ask my mom."

Her face stayed blank and I was actually terrified she'd start crying, nobody wants to deal with a crying 8 year old. Then she did something even more terrifying; she _squealed_. "Oh Tetto-kun I didn't know you cared!" My wide eyes met Kanemaru's in our confusion before she grabbed our attention again. "Do you think I could train with you? I'm sure your mom could help me our, she must know so much about the Kunoichi lifestyle!"

I wouldn't realise it until much letter that my simple nod in confused answer would start a very interesting period of my life. The alert that popped up wasn't much better as she dragged me back to class by my arm, excitement and happiness practically radiating off her.

 **Quest Complete: Helping the Girl (and Yourself):** Ino seems excited to join your training, don't forget to be polite. And watch out for amused mothers in the future.

 **Rewards: 20% Exp**

 **Ino Yamanaka achieved [Respected] Reputation**

 **Reputation Screen Unlocked**

 **Optional Reward Achieved: Ino Yamanaka [Potential Love Interest] Secondary Reputation**

 **Money: 400 Ryo**

Oh no. Please don't let her become a _fangirl_!

* * *

Chapter End.

A/N: Well there's my first chapter. Not much, but writing this way seems to help me continue when I get stuck. Tetto and Kanemaru details below.

 ** Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 1 Experience: 35%**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 110/110 Chakra Pool: 65/65**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 3 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 2**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Bloodlines: Steel Release.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Money: 400 Ryo**

 ** Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 20/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 20/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado/drill-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 10/50: Weapon throwing techniques, covering an assortment of weapons.**

 **Kenjutsu: 5/50: Standard Kenjutsu style, nothing special involved. Balanced between attack and defense.**

 **Ninjato: 10/50: This blade is shorter than a katana, straight, and had a single cutting edge. It is rather adaptable to styles.**

 **Observe: It's usefulness increase as you level, and it provides information about your target. You won't see anything about someone vastly more powerful than you.**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50: An escape jutsu that can be used to surprise explosions and diversionary tactics.**

 ** Kanemaru**

 **Age: 6 months**

 **Level: 1 Experience: 15%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 46/46 Chakra Pool: 20/20**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 2 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 1**

 **Heavy Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. A mix of Assault and Guardian bloodlines has created this fighting hound. With a medium/heavy coat and strong body, this type will perform well under extended fights but isn't as great at chases. This breed is protective and will likely become enraged towards anyone threatening weaker pack members.**

 **Distant Fox ancestry: This ninken is clever and possesses a knack for using chakra. Grants +1 wisdom, +1 chakra every 5 levels.**

 **Sharp eyes: Passive: This hound misses nothing happening in its sight, and can react faster to visual threats. Grants +1 to dexterity every 5 levels.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 ** Skills:**

 **Passing Fang: 15/50**

 **Sensory Boost: 5/20 Using a small amount of chakra this ninken can boost its senses beyond its normal limits.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N The way FF adjusts the story when I upload it leaves me tinkering with it apparently, but the way it does it doesn't bug me too much and it look's like a B to me when I read it so whoo for that I guess. I also forgot to add chakra costs for the jutsus in the list, that will be fixed in this chapter and I'll go back and edit the first later. I should note as well that I'm not going to pad my word count by paying attention to chakra in a non-combat or non-wasteful situation, if the character is using Observe on things I expect it isn't too impactful to his chakra reserves and normal recovery rates would cover a casual usage. This is to also help me because honestly I'd spend far too much time doing calculations and not actually writing otherwise.

Review Replies:

BClassDemon: All I'm saying is Steel Release and Wind Chakra...

Meiaideas12: Thanks :) I'll do my best.

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

(6 Months Later)

 **Alert! You have slept in a bed: Health, Chakra, and Status restored.**

That was _such_ a pleasant thing to wake up to. You know, I used to imagine life being a video game so much better before it actually happened. It wasn't nearly as entertaining when it was you behind the wheel, so to speak. The slightly snoring ninken by my side wasn't helping matters, though the fact that he actually grew slower than I expected a normal dog to, and faster than I was led to believe he would was great.

I'd managed to get myself and Kanemaru up to 95% and 45% experience respectively. Gaining another point in strength and dexterity from all the training my mother was forcing me to endure with Ino was cool, I guess, but there was no way in hell I'd join them for yoga. Curse Ino for ever showing my mother that, I don't need a woman I have memories of growing up raised by running around in spandex. I swear the woman does it half the time to annoy me. It's indecent! Oh god I sound _old_.

Kanemaru had only gained an intelligence point, but until we got a little bigger we wouldn't be able to do any heavy training, unless this game had a dungeon system I haven't found yet. And trust me, I looked for it. I even tried 'creating' one using 'game logic' and unfortunately while I could use that to teach myself a new jutsu with my bloodline it didn't work on the dungeon idea.

Speaking of which, my new jutsu, **Steel Beast Claw** , worked like it sounded. I'd gotten my hands to take on steel qualities using **Steel Release** and it had improved my **Passing Fang** to new heights as well. Steel was a very interesting style of jutsu, and I was hoping to get it to create **Steel Projectile** but unfortunately I could barely create marble sized balls using it with my knowledge and control. The less on my efforts to recreate the **Steel Shield Technique** the better.

 _"Stop mumbling and come,"_ Kanemaru had apparently woken up while I was reminiscing and was at the door. He was currently giving me a very dry look.

"Fine," I replied as I slipped out of bed, my shaggy hair settling on my shoulders. I opened the door and headed for the bathroom. "Go down on your own bud, I'll be down in a bit." I could hear him walking off as I entered the bathroom.

Later that morning, as Kanemaru and I were waiting for Ino outside her house, I was overcome with a sudden urge to flee. Sure enough, out steps Ino looking eerily happy. My mom was training her too well, the look she was giving me let me know fleeing from whatever she was up to would just make it worse.

With a sigh and rueful smile I went forward. "Good morning Ino-chan," oh no her smile got wider. Danger, predator close.

She practically danced forward as she grabbed me in a tight hug. "Tetto-kun! I almost managed to **Henge** last night, but it fell apart before I could turn to a mirror." I should never have given this girl the idea to **Henge** hair colors, at this rate she'd get it in no time. "Daddy said he's going to help me with it this afternoon, so I'll have to skip training today. And I'm helping at the shop tomorrow."

"That's nice Ino-chan," I reply as I dragged the girl towards the Academy, with her chattering unaware of it.

"And then I... Are you even listening to me Tetto-kun?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Of course I am Ino-chan," I say while thanking **Gamer's Mind** for keeping my cool. "I'll tell my mom you're practicing to **Henge** when I get home. No problems."

With my safety assured by my prompt bullshit I continued to our day of education, knowing they'd unfortunately be giving a test on Taijutsu today so I'd more than likely be extra sore tonight. If I was lucky I'd gain another stat point in class before the test, and then a physical stat point during the test itself or training after. I'd learned to trust my instincts about those sort of things, and with me gaining a stat point today the bit of experience it gave me upon recieving it would boost me to level 2.

The day was actually really boring. Even if I got an intelligence point and went up another level, I didn't have time to plot out where to assign my points before I was forced into the Taijutsu test. This surprisingly proved a boon to me because I forgot that if I put my points in it'd basically reset my progress to gaining my stats. A quick vitality point later and 3 points in my **Four Legs Technique** , bringing it to 27/50, and we were released for the day and I could play out my stat points.

The level up had brought me 10 extra health points and added 5 to my chakra pool. I decided to assign the points in chakra, wisdom, vitality, strength, and convert the last point for Kenjutsu skill. I'd only managed to increase it by 5 on my own. My stat page was actually making me a little happier, especially when I compared it to Ino's, but that was mostly because she had terrible stats. She'd actually had a hidden trait called **Stubbornness** that caused a -1 impact to her wisdom and intelligence and only gave 1 vitality. I'd only discovered this by using **Observe** on her while she was forcing me to study with her.

She was also sadly physically weak at the start of training, but now that she'd gotten rid of the malnutrition and gained another point of strength and dexterity she was better off. She'd started taking up Kenjutsu as well, and made a half-decent sparring partner to train against. And when she wasn't gossiping she was actually rather nice and pleasant to talk to.

A quick **Observe** and **Status** command brought up our stats for my perusal, though I wasn't much impressed by our jutsu knowledge, but hey we were 8 and still in the Academy.

 **Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 2 Experience: 0%**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 160/160 Chakra Pool: 85/85**

 **Strength: 5 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 5 Intelligence: 4 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 3**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Money: 1200 Ryo**

 **Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 27/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.** (A/N I'm actually not entirely sure what's up with the chakra aura with this in the anime so I'm just gonna say no.)

 **Passing Fang: 24/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado/drill-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.** (A/N I'm leaving in it's description because I honestly just despise the requirement of it to graduate. I mean, I know it _can_ be used for neat tricks but still.)

 **Shurikenjutsu: 10/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 20/50**

 **Ninjato: 13/50: This blade is shorter than a katana, straight, and had a single cutting edge. It is rather adaptable to styles.**

 **Observe: Cost: 3 Chakra.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Steel Beast Claw: 10/50 Hardening the hands, rarely the shins and feet, into steel like properties allows great destructive force behind Taijutsu attacks and techniques. Cost: 15 Chakra. Note: This jutsu can be sustained, but cancelling it and then using it again will still require the full cost.**

I was very proud of myself for adapting **Steel Release** into my style, but then again I knew the basic idea behind it and I'd had a _lot_ of help from my mother. Apparently if I was willing to put the blood, sweat, and tears into learning something she was more than willing to observe, advise, and laugh at my pain. Evil women, I tell you.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3**

 **Titles: Gossip Princess (+1 Intelligence -1 Wisdom)**

 **Health: 145/145 Chakra Pool: 90/90**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 6 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 6 Wisdom: 2 Chakra: 2**

 **Info:** The eldest child and only daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, he younger brother replaced her in the line of succession. She wasn't too put out by this, having apparently decided she'd rather have the freedom of options for marriage. Her hobbies are gossiping, gardening, yoga, and training with Tetto.

 **Stubbornness: This person just does not know when to concede. You're wasting your time. -1 Intelligence. -1 Wisdom. +1 Vitality.**

 **Skills:**

 **Mind Transfer Jutsu: A jutus that allows one to transfer their concious into anothers body. The downside to this jutsu is it leaves the users body entirely unprotected, and so is dangerous to use while alone.** (A/N I'm leaving out other peoples costs, because honestly, way too much balancing would need to be done.)

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 12/50**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 17/50**

 **Academy Style Taijutsu: 18/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 8/50**

 **Ninjato: 5/50**

Yeah considering I was actually a level below her and other people didn't seem to get extra stats upon level up, that balance was likely to change quickly. Her dexterity score was actually less about raw speed and more base on flexibility from what I could tell, maybe the system adapts it for a persons style? Or does it grow and adjust itself for the style you grow it with?

I'd given myself more than a few headaches on subjects like that, and I wasn't actually sure _why_ I was given this chance. I mean, if it was in the anime timeline and not obviously different like it was I'd say it was trapping me to go along with things, but as it stood I could literally be a background character without much effort. I was also contemplating whether I let Haku and Zabuza die or not, because honestly, I _need_ to know the answer to the question.

What question, you ask? Why silly, if Haku is a guy or a girl, obviously. These are things that need to be verified. Plus the kid was rather nice and I'd just feel bad about it. Oh well, I'll see what happens when it happens. For all I know I could come across them myself before that time and... oh no, please tell me I didn't jinx it. Please.

After a quick prayer to the Log, and running into my front door because I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I entered my home to be met by another flying tackle from Kiba. Damn brat. I'm gonna have to go around calling him Gaki like Anko at this rate.

That's another thing I've noticed, everything is translated for me. Literally everything. If it was writting down I'd see a small translation floating below it, and this made learning the language quite pointless even though I also already _knew_ it. I feel cheated for some odd reason, and I don't know why. Oh well, that's a thought for another time.

* * *

My saturday was unfortunately started by being flipped out of my bed, ninken and all.

"Up and at 'em boys, it's time for morning exercise." My mother woke me up like this every so often, and there was little Kanemaru or I could do about it. "Be outside in 5 minutes, or else." With that she left me to untangle myself and my ninken from the blankets.

I sighed as I pulled my workout clothes in, early mornings were awful. At least she let me use the bathroom beforehand, but it was still pure evil. I guess that's my fault for asking her to increase my training, I still couldn't see _any_ of her stats at all. Hana would mercifully patch me up if I hurt myself too bad, but she was just as likely to leave most of the little things to teach me a lesson.

Kanemaru and I stumbled outside 4 and a half minutes after being awoken, my mother looking far too bright and chipper. Something was up, and I _didn't_ cause it. Just great.

"Run 10 laps around the clan compound for a warm up Tetto, you too Kanemaru. We'll be working on the **Fang Passing Fang** today and I know you both will likely be a little bruised." She snickered as if this was supposed to be a happy thought. "Hana and I have a bet on how long it will take you to knock each other out with it." Oh well isn't that pleasant, my family is taking bets on my training and health.

We knew better than to argue with her though, and silently started running in the cool morning air. She'd gotten us up just after sunrise, so I wasn't entirely sure on what time it was because I didn't have the time to look. I absently noted Kanemaru gaining another dexterity point, and barely heard his sigh as the slight rejuvenation flooded through his half awake muscles. I had a rather strong partner who also would had a decent growth rate.

On my fourth lap I saw Hana leave the house heading to the clinic, likely to help tend the sick ninken that had been brought in last night. She took her duties as seriously as one could, but Log help you if you annoyed her. She definitely inherited her temper from our mother, that's for sure.

The ninken in question was actually one of Kanemaru's cousins. He showed a natural interest in the hounds recovery, but not overly so. He actually didn't interact all that often with the other ninken themselves, since I personally barely interacted with them and he was always at my side. He'd never wish them ill, but it just wasn't as interesting or important to him as it could be.

I stood there panting as Inuzuka Tsume explained the concept behind teamwork and coordination when using **Fang Passing Fang** , necessary so we didn't cause undue damage to ourselves. The rotation we produced could cause chaos, and I couldn't risk using my **Steel Beast Claw** while practicing, it could potentially kill one of us. I may be crazy, but I'm not that crazy.

A post was in the center of the clearing she wanted us to use. Nothing special except I could tell there was a steel bar in the post to give it a little more resistance. My sense of smell was sharp enough, that combined with my use of **Steel Release** I could tell when steel was within a general area of me. I gave a sigh, knowing this was going to be a long morning.

"Ready brats? I want you both to hit this post at the same time, from opposite sides." That fanged grin she gave me made me want to whimper. But no, I couldn't, I was to be Alpha myself one day. "Then after you can do that without knocking your partner out, you'll be trying it from the same side. Hana knows we're practicing today, so don't worry about us having to alert her."

 _"Your dam is quite vicious Tetto,"_ Kanemaru remarked lowly beside me. _"It's like she wants us to fail."_

"That's because I do pup," we both went stiff. "Nobody else learns or trains like the both of you." The grin was out in full force, and I could hear the barking laughter of Kuromaru from not far off. "And you're gonna be the best even if I have to break every bone in your bodies making you the best. Now, go!"

We didn't need told twice, doing **Passing Fang** from beside each other. Sadly this caused us to be thrown away from each other, rebound after landing, and sent colliding right into one another. I ended up with my back hitting the post and seeing stars, Kanemaru went rolling along the ground. Howling laughter was ringing in my ears as I saw an alert pop up.

 **Damage Alert! Damage Taken: -25 Health. Damage Done: 15**

"You ok Kanemaru?" I called while rising to my feet. Little bastard packed a punch, not that hitting the post helped.

 _"I'm fine."_ I heard in reply, seeing him shake his fur out. _"I suggest we stand further apart when we do that."_

I couldn't help but agree, the rotational fields had been partially overlapped. Until we could move properly around another **Passing Fang** we were going to hurt, a lot. We made another attempt but ended up side swiping each other for another 10 health. The cuts we were getting stung like hell, and poor Kanemaru only had another attempt in him. He just didn't have the stamina to keep up with me right now.

I missed the third try entirely, driving myself face first into the dirt. The laughter picked up again and this time I could hear Kiba's voice along with it. _'Little shit is going to regret that when it's his turn. If I have anything to do with it, he'll be going up_ _ **my**_ _passing fang,'_ I could be a little... grudgeful, ok? Though that actually sounds like useful training, it also sounds like it would hurt like nothing else.

"C'mon Tetto, you've gotta get this down before the both of you get too bulky to learn it." It was true, with Kanemaru's expected size and my lean but hard frame it'd get even harder to learn it as we aged. "You run that attack sequence again until you've got it down perfectly, it's lunch time, or you run out of chakra. Your pup can get some rest over here."

Kanemaru, the traitor, practically skipped to the nice shady spot next to my mother to rest. _"I'll try to watch your movements. I need to play off your movements more, since I have lower chakra reserves."_

As I threw myself into another **Passing Fang** at the post I wondered about the possibility of learning how to tree walk before I became a Genin. It wasn't likely, but hey, who knows right? God but I'd rather be practicing other jutsu than my **Passing Fang** , even if I'd already gotten 2 points in the skill. Though now that I think about it, the chakra cost actually used to be higher before I got more skill in it, so there's that at least.

It truly was a painful morning. Every time Kanemaru recovered enough to make a few attempts she sent him to join me, cause us to smash each other up even more. Every one of our instincts were screaming at us to stop and check our partner but we knew we just had to grit our teeth and bear with it. We sadly didn't manage it even once. We limped away licking our wounds.

It totally helped that Hana promised to make lunch today, and that girl made the literal _best_ teriyaki, though I was partial to the red meat variety. What can I say, I stick with my gut in that , food humor. I spent all morning exercising, what do expect, an eloquent dissertation? Bite me. Heh, Inuzuka humor, I keep myself entertained. Maybe it's the hunger that's doing it, since _someone_ demanded I skip breakfast. Did I mention I adored my new sister? She was the best, and her ninken triplets were awesome too.

I could smell lunch almost done as I showered swiftly, practically salivating at the thought of teriyaki. I could smell beef and chicken, oh yes. I thanked **Gamer's Mind** for all the good it did me as I clamped down on my excitement so I could stand still long enough to finish the shower. A quick change of clothes to a muscle shirt and shorts and I was rushing down the stairs, still wrapping bandages around my arms.

A sigh greeted me upon my entry to the dining room, "Really Tetto?" Hana gave me a exasperated look. "Sit down and finish your bandaging."

"All right Hana-nee," I replied, cautiously edging around her. She was seriously nice, but she scared me even more.

Let me just tell you now, the food was absolutely perfect. I had to keep Kiba from saying something stupid about women by accident, but stepping on his foot was quite pleasant. The look Tsume gave him promised him hell in his **Passing Fang** training, poor guy. Oh wait, he was laughing at me, that's right. Sucker.

Unfortunately now that we were rested and bandaged up, it was back to running and doing push ups for me, and scent training for Kanemaru. I gained a vitality point during the push ups, which I was thankful for because my muscles were aching. This game/life thing wasn't as streamlined as I thought, and the effort I had to put in for rewards was nuts.

This shit better get easier as I get older and my body adjusts properly, or I'll be screwed. I was blaming puberty on all my problems, and I wasn't even 9 yet. Just great. Next thing you know I'll have a clingy... female... friend. _Fuck!_ Nope, not thinking of Ino-chan like that, she's too young and I'm too young/old mentally.

Dinner that night was quiet, Kiba was nursing his wounds and I just didn't have the energy to bother teasing him. I'll get him back eventually, maybe when I learn to **Henge** I'll become his worst nightmare or something. That sounds big-brotherly to do, yes. That'll teach the miscreant to behave.

Kiba's nervous smile to my evil chuckle was even more entertaining. The night was still young when I collapsed into bed. I'm too young to feel this old. Kanemaru and I couldn't even get the energy to bother getting more comfortable before we fell asleep. My last thoughts that evening were off teriyaki and sadistic mothers.

* * *

Sunday mercifully didn't start as early, as it was the day Ino came over and did yoga with my mom. I made damn sure to sleep in as much as possible on those days, though I'll fully admit to hoping that habit continued when we were teenagers. I'm not an idiot after all, that _will_ be a decent situation in a few years even if it's awful right now.

Ino having to wake me up after her stretching seemed to always amuse her, so why steal her fun away? It's not like I could afford to upset my only human friend, the only other interesting person in my class was an _Uchiha_ with a stick _firmly_ stuck up her ass. She apparently had a year old sister as well, and isn't that just a headache.

The kid would be 4 or 5 when the clan massacre happens... That actually makes me a little upset, because it's putting images of Kiba into my head. Thankfully **Gamer's Mind** kicked in before I fell too deeply into those thoughts, apparently directing my mind towards dealing with the issue. Though I couldn't even tell you what the girls name was, I was pretty sure it started with an F. Maybe I'll ask Ino after training.

As I sat down at breakfast I went through the options that were springing to mind, thanking my overpowered ability for keeping my thoughts clear and untroubled. Option number 1 was to befriend her and 'go for a visit' the night of the deaths, but that wouldn't work because I don't know when it was going to occur, or even if it really would. For all I know, these Uchiha are friendlier to the village... Yeah right, they act like assholes every time I see one of them.

Option number 2 was to somehow kidnap a bunch of the younger Uchiha children while 'Madara' and Itachi were busy. It had merits, but the issue was if either of them caught me there was no way I'd be able to fight them off, let alone escaping with a brat in arm. I could also try to bring the Uchiha closer to my clan by finding one of them to hand out with, but to be entirely honest I'd never be able to behave around them.

My final option was to keep an eye on Itachi, and if I could figure out the night things were going to hit the fan I could act before he got there. I'm sure I could squirrel away a couple of kids, especially if I got Kanemaru to help keep an eye out. If all else failed I could revert back to option 2 and just grab one or two of the younger brats and bolt.

Being dragged outside for 'taking too long' put a stop to most of my deep thinking, though as I joined Ino in our warm ups I thought about my silly reaction to my earlier thoughts. Granted, I was an older sibling in my previous life as well and highly protective at that, so it wasn't any surprise that I freaked. But the more Uchiha that survive will just make more targets for Danzo and Orochimaru to pull their bullshit on, even if they'd likely be far too young to attempt it.

"Do you want to spar Tetto-kun?" I blinked, idly wondering how I had missed completing my laps.

Glancing at Ino, who already held her practice ninjato ready, I shrugged and grabbed mine. "Ready when you are Ino-chan." She struck almost instantly, and I laughed as I stepped back. "Well it looks like someone is excited," I teased.

Ino blushed and stabbed at my left, I sidestepped and retaliated with an attempt at cutting her. She twisted away and forced me to leap back to avoid the counter, ducking another swing even as I tried to sweep her feet from under her. She eyed me from a safe distance after she flipped safely from my sweep. What the hell was she, rubber muscled?

Every time I struck at her, she twisted away from me and kept me from applying my strength against her. It was infuriating, but I realized that's what she wanted so I stepped back and sighed, repositioning myself while watching her.

"Aw boo," she pouted, trying to circle me. "I was sure you'd fall for that one at least."

"I'm not like most Inuzuka, Ino-chan. I can't afford to let my instincts dominate me in any way." I could see my mother smiling out of the corner of my eye, but I refused to get distracted.

"I guess that's true." Why does her agreement sound so smug? "After all, Kiba-kun would be trying to tackle me by now."

It was true, Kiba couldn't control his emotions at all. Psychological warfare was highly effective against him. "It's because he's a pup," I stated with more confidence than I felt, trying to predict her steps even as she slapped away my tentative attacks.

She giggled at me, "And I suppose you're just _so_ big and strong now, right Tetto-kun?"

I smiled. "With age... comes tricks!" I kicked up the dust into the air, directly in her sight.

She wasn't actually expecting my follow up tackle, nor the tickling that I inflicted upon her. Our laughter echoed off the buildings until my mom finally dragged us apart and forced us inside to wash off. Apparently today she was leaving on a mission and so we had the rest of the day to ourselves. I almost couldn't wait, but Ino decided I was to accompany her all day... while she _shopped_!

After being forced to agree because of my mom, I dragged Kanemaru out of his sunny spot to suffer with me, ignoring the grumbling coming from the ninken at my side. The least he could do is take some of the heat off me after all, though I didn't truly expect much. Ino was a force of nature when she got going _and_ my mom had asked her to shop for us as well. I was going to have to carry so many bags!

Honestly I'm not even entirely sure what Ino was chattering about as we walked, because I was trying to think of all the plants we'd learned about in class this week. Finding the relaxing herbs of this world was a top priority for someone who smoked more than a pack a day and was stoned as often as not. **Gamer's Mind** only helped me influence my mind and remain in control, it didn't stop me from feeling physical or mental conditions.

I wasn't likely to find an alternative to tobacco any time soon, and I definitely wasn't going to be allowed to smoke anything else until I was an adult. Being stuck as a kid was seriously brutal, if I didn't find more quest pop ups I'd have to wait until I was Genin to grind experience and that was just awful. Seriously, it was horrible. Years of time would go by without me leveling up effectively, but no matter how many attempts at finding a dungeon I made nothing happened.

That's when it hit me, so to speak. I'd only ever been trying in town or my clan compound, never the training grounds. My mom wasn't letting me train there alone until I was 9, but that didn't mean I could go past there after the shopping was done if we got finished early enough. This could be my big break!

"Kanemaru!" I called, catching his attention as I jumped forward. "I think we have a solution to the _issue_. Let's shop as fast as we can, hurry!"

 _"Seriously?"_ He barked. _"Wait for me dude!"_

Poor little Ino never stood a chance, as we forced her to speed through shopping at a pace that set her head spinning. I was almost certain she was dizzy as we left my moms groceries at my place before she headed home and I took off.

 _"So what's the issue with the dungeons?"_ Kanemaru stepped up beside me as we were finally alone. _"Did you figure out a way to level up properly yet?"_

"I think I have buddy. The training grounds!" At his questioning look I continued on, "we haven't tried there yet because mom has been keeping us training at home. The different training grounds are the only places I can think of that a dungeon could exist at."

 _"I sure hope so, we need more practice with our offensive."_ This was also sadly true, but I froze midstep as something appeared.

 **Quest Alert! Mutually Exclusive Dreams:** The search for strength is one common to Shinobi. Please be aware that selecting either of these **Quest Chains** will prevent you from choosing the other.

 **The S Rank Ambitions:** Striving to be a monster in terms of power, choosing this option will cause the world to gradually grow stronger. People will become more powerful, dangers greater, and the training grounds dungeons will provide more rewards.

 **OR**

 **B Ranked Days:** The average man would hope for no more, people will strive harder for their average rewards. Training ground dungeons will provide average rewards, so if you're aspiring for that house they won't help much. The average S ranked shinobi would tear right through you.

 **Select?**

 **Warning: Selecting a choice will likely involve time skips, background story, and a more alternative reality.**

"I think that answers our questions buddy," I muttered lowly as we saw the floating text.

Fighting monsters the likes of Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, and Kakuzu... Or staying average at best and hoping I don't get sent at them like cannon fodder. The money and power from the first choice was very tempting. But seriously, the opponents would be so damn dangerous that I could easily _die_. Oh the choices...

Chapter End.

* * *

A/N: So where to go from this choice I wonder. Let me know what you think guys, I'm really curious. The possibilities are practically endless, but trying to write it so it reads well leaves choices to be made. No status screens this chapter. I want to hear some thoughts on changes to affect upon the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I guess the choice should really be obvious, but I gave it to him anyway. Also I totally forgot to apply Kanemaru's title bonus, so I fixed it in this.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear. I leave that to more... inspired gentlemen.**

Review Response: Some Guy In An Ambulance: I may or may not enjoy a nice wake up smoke right before writing, and as a (however the hell old) man inside an 8 year olds body there isn't a whole lot besides swearing to give it the M rating in the early chapters, I've got ideas for later though. Elemental Release bloodlines can just appear in certain individuals, such as Mei Terumi using Lava and Boil, or the Tsuchikage having.. Magnet Release? And his granddaughter having Lava Release. They also can differ between users. Another example would be the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. I want to avoid some of the darker aspects mostly for my own mental health, but trust me I can make some seriously nasty individuals be surprisingly human given half a chance. Also, the Zabuza/Haku thing is entirely valid. I can't imagine NOT taking Kubikiribochi if the man died, and there are at least 6 different scenarios I can run through off the top of my head involving either of them if they survived. Damn... I convinced myself to do stuff now.

* * *

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

 **Quest Alert! Mutually Exclusive Dreams:** The search for strength is one common to Shinobi. Please be aware that selecting either of these **Quest Chains** will prevent you from choosing the other.

 **The S Rank Ambitions:** Striving to be a monster in terms of power, choosing this option will cause the world to gradually grow stronger. People will become more powerful, dangers greater, and the training grounds dungeons will provide more rewards.

 **OR**

 **B Ranked Days:** The average man would hope for no more, people will strive harder for their average rewards. Training ground dungeons will provide average rewards, so if you're aspiring for that house they won't help much. The average S ranked shinobi would tear right through you.

 **Select?**

 **Warning: Selecting a choice will likely involve time skips, background story, and a more alternative reality.**

"So... what do we choose?" I asked tonelessly.

 _"It should be obvious,"_ Kanemaru growled. _"We go with S rank. I don't want to be too weak to help someone just because I didn't want painful experiences."_

"That's true," I agreed. "But this could alter the very fabric of our world. If some of the weapons I'm familiar with started to exist in our world, there'd be that many more people we would have to watch out for."

Kanemaru shrugged his shoulders. _"But what if you had one of those weapons?"_

With a shake of my head, I replied, "I could literally _become_ a weapon with my powers. Especially with high stats." Raising my hand, I lifted it in front of the screen. "Last chance. No regrets." He made no move to stop me, so I clicked the first option.

 **The S Rank Ambitions:** Striving to be a monster in terms of power, choosing this option will cause the world to gradually grow stronger. People will become more powerful, dangers greater, and the training grounds dungeons will provide more rewards. **Confirmed.**

 **Unlocked: Inventory**

 **Recieved: 3 Health Potions (+25 Hp per use)**

 **Quest Alert! The Start of Dreams:** Your mother has been keeping you from training grounds because a lot have become infested with unknown creatures. Clear some of the weaker ones out so the training grounds aren't so limited. Be advised, the dungeons will require killing creatures.

 **Objective:** Clear Training Ground 1 dungeon of fire-rats before they spread. Be careful of the fire, else you might get hurt.

 **Rewards:** **50% Exp**

 **Money: 5000 Ryo**

 **Healing Potion x2**

 **Jutsu Scroll: ?**

 **Randomized Reward: ?**

I blinked. Well damn, those were some rewards. Kanemaru and I rushed to Training Ground 1 and found something interesting.

 **Dungeon Alert: Fire-rat Invasion:** Fire-rats have invaded the rocky landscape of Training Ground 1. If they spread, they have the potential of burning down a good portion of Konoha.

 **Level Range: 1-4**

 **Enemy Level: 1-3**

 **Enter: Yes/No?**

Well there was certainly no reason to go back now. Once I confirmed our entry, the world shifted and blurred before I realized we were now in a hilly field filled with boulders.

"Careful of the fire-rats Kanemaru," I reminded him as I activated **Steel Beast Claw**.

We stepped forward until as we passed a boulder we heard a squeak. We leaped aside to see 3 large, red, and flaming rats land where we had stood.

 _"I'm guessing that's a fire-rat,"_ Kanemaru deadpanned.

 **Fire-rat**

 **Level: 1**

 **Health: 25/25**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 1** (A/N I'm not gonna be writing stats it doesn't have)

 **Flame aura: Passive: Being partially elemental grants this creature immunity to fire and a natural aura capable of manifesting flames and causing burns.**

There we 2 of these, but the third was slightly taller and skinnier.

 **Spitfire-rat**

 **Level:2**

 **Health: 30/30 Chakra Pool: 5/5**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 1 Chakra: 1**

 **Flame aura: Passive: Being partially elemental grants this creature immunity to fire and a natural aura capable of manifesting flames and causing burns.**

 **Firebile: A disease carrying fireball is spit by this creature, causing burns and carrying a chance at disease. Damage: 10 Cost: 1**

"Kill the big one!" I shouted, throwing my kunai at it and pulling another.

It dodged the kunai and spit a fireball at Kanemaru, forcing him to move and attack one of the other rats. The third rat leaped at me in an attempt to bite me, but I swiped it with my kunai and knocked it away.

 **Damage Dealt: 10**

Yeah, thanks game, rats are damned annoying. I stabbed the stupid thing through the skull and killed it, rolling away from a fireball from my right. Kanemaru had managed to finish his off and only take a couple points of damage, which I assume came from the fiery aura and scratches.

Another fireball flew at Kanemaru before I set the rat flying with a **Passing Fang**. Kanemaru rushed forward and snapped its neck with a quick bite, before 2 more fireballs forced him back to me. Looking down from atop another boulder 6 new rats, 4 level 1 fire-rats and 2 of the spitfire-rats.

 **Dungeon Event: Clearing the Pests:** A fire-rat response team has came across you taking out their patrol. Who knew they were so organized? Eliminate them quickly before more arrive.

 **Objective:** Slay the rats!

 **Fire-rats Alive: 6/6**

"Why do these things follow military procedure?" My question would never get answered as Kanemaru and I were forced to duck behind a boulder for protection from fireballs.

 _"Well what do we do about this?"_ Kanemaru was spitting the taste of rat out of his mouth while keeping an eye out.

I'd noticed we'd actually both gained 10% experience from that little fight, which I thought was decent enough. " **Fang Passing Fang** ," I muttered.

He looked up at me in shock. _"We just started learning that, there's no way we can use it."_

A grin slowly spread across my face, "I'm gonna hit that boulder with my experimental **Steel Passing Fang** , it's as good a time as any to try it. You use **Passing Fang** after I start and try to get some rats mid air."

 _"Well if you're sure,"_ he replied.

With matching howls we leaped away from our spot, my attack leading the way by a few feet. As we came close the rats tried to scatter, but a few still got hit by the edge of my attack, and the chucks of rocks from the boulder exploding did even more damage. Kanemaru was right behind me, smacking one of the spitfires and a regular fire-rat back into the ground as limp wrecks.

 **Damage Dealt: 45**

 **Skill Created: Steel Passing Fang: 1/50: Using Steel Beast Claw along with Passing Fang has allowed the birth of a new jutsu. This attack has far more destructive power, but it is harder to control its movement. Damage: 15 Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Enemies Defeated x2!**

I didn't have time to even acknowledge these pop ups as I was forced to avoid a leaping rat and a fireball, chucking a few shuriken in the direction of the spitfire. My kunai was stabbed into a rat right before I used **Passing Fang** against the spitfire and he failed to rise again.

 **Enemies Defeated x2!**

 **Enemies Defeated x2!**

Kanemaru sent the last rat spinning past me as he landed panting at my side. I pat his head softly before recovering my weapons, knowing I couldn't afford to waste them. We hadn't really come prepared for this, and my clothes were already getting tears in them.

 **Dungeon Event! Finding the Nest:** These rats had to come from somewhere, try to find their nest. Too many of these pests can cause serious problems to civilians.

 **Objective:** Find the Fire-Rat Nest.

We trudged on, marking boulders quietly as we passed. Training grounds were decently large, and it wouldn't do to get lost in one, especially a dungeon version. We encountered 2 more patrols while we were walking, but we attacked those before they could do much. Neither of us wanted to deal with another ambush like before.

We'd been walking for more than a half hour when we encountered the third patrol. Kanemaru got hit by a fireball while I was killing the fire-rats, but he managed to kill his target before he rolled smother the smoke coming from his fur. His poor golden coat was now a dusty bronze with all the dust and blood that had managed to get on it. And that bandana would definitely need repair.

 **Kanemaru has leveled up!**

 **Kanemaru**

 **Age: 1**

 **Level: 2 Experience: 5%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 72/72 Chakra Pool: 20/20**

 **Strength: 6 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 7 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 4 Chakra: 1**

 **Stat points: 2**

 **Heavy Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. A mix of Assault and Guardian bloodlines has created this fighting hound. With a medium/heavy coat and strong body, this type will perform well under extended fights but isn't as great at chases. This breed is protective and will likely become enraged towards anyone threatening weaker pack members.**

 **Distant Fox ancestry: This ninken is clever and possesses a knack for using chakra. Grants +1 wisdom, +1 chakra every 5 levels.**

 **Sharp eyes: Passive: This hound misses nothing happening in its sight, and can react faster to visual threats. Grants +1 to dexterity every 5 levels.**

 **Skills:**

 **Passing Fang: 20/50**

 **Sensory Boost: 8/20 Using a small amount of chakra this ninken can boost its senses beyond its normal limits.**

 _"Put my points into chakra for me,"_ he commanded.

"You sure?"

 _"Yes,"_ he nodded, _"I need more chakra to be able to perform more jutsu. It is the easiest way to grow."_

I just shrugged and did as asked.

 **Kanemaru**

 **Age: 1**

 **Level: 2 Experience: 5%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 72/72 Chakra Pool: 30/30**

 **Strength: 6 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 7 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 4 Chakra: 3**

 **Stat points: 0**

We climbed to the top of the hill we were fighting on, and we both froze. Another hill over was what could only be described as a rat paradise. On fire. The rats had burrowed into the hill and layered the thing with boulders from the surroundings, small fires being lit here and there of dried grass and branches.

And atop the small rat city? The largest rat of the bunch, about the size of Kanemaru himself. He wore the coolest haori I'd ever seen as he walked upon his rear legs. It hard a dark blue flame motif along the bottom and the sleeves. He walked around a larger fire on the very top.

 **Rat-King Emberclaw**

 **Level: 3**

 **Status: Frenzied (Will go Berserk below quarter health, dealing double damage)**

 **Health: 100/100 Chakra Pool: 35/35**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 1 Chakra: 4**

 **Flame Aura: Passive.**

 **Firefang: Igniting the aura around his fangs, Emberclaw lunges towards his opponent intending to cause severe burns along with potential disease. Damage: 15.**

 **Great Firebile: A more powerful version of Firebile, a large fireball will be spat forth, causing small explosions on impact. Damage: 20.**

 **Plaguestream: A jet of vile pours out, using the acidic properties to cause pain. Highly likely to cause disease. The liquid will ignite if hit with fire. Damage: 10.**

 **Info:** King Emberclaw was once a calm rat, but upon falling into a fire in his younger years he became easily aggravated and highly devoted to worshipping and obtaining control of the flames. He seeks to cause others the same pain with fire that he once experienced, invoking deep worship among his fire-rat brethren.

 **Objective Complete!**

 **Dungeon Event: Kill it with Fire:** The Rat-King is clearly insane, but his hilltop nest is likely teeming with hordes of rats. Drawing them out would be your best option, but be prepared to drag them away or dig in for an extended fight.

 **Objective:** Elimination of the Rat-King. Crippled the fire-rat numbers. Survive.

"Well... you don't see that everyday," I said lowly, eyes on the nest.

 _"I suggest we draw them away, like bees from a hive,"_ Kanemaru stated. _"We can use the terrain for small battles like with the first response team we fought."_

"Drawing them in taking them out in small groups? I'm down with that," I replied. "But we need to be aware to withdraw whenever the numbers get too large or the Rat-King shows up. I don't think we can deal with too much at once."

 _"I agree."_

"Stick close to me buddy, I've got health potions if you need them. Try not to engage him without me, I can absorb some of the physical hits with **Steel Beast Claw** at least." Oh man I wish my mom let me have explosive tags. But no, we were too young, at least according to her.

Kanemaru let out a howl, instantly alerting all of the rats to our presence. We saw at least a dozen standing on the hill, and then with a great amount of squeaking and chittering dozens more started to leave their dens. Kanemaru and I took a look at that before he let out another howl, drawing all the eyes towards us. We took off running back the way we came, the sound of rats scampering across the rocks following us.

I laid down 2 smoke pellets I'd gotten from Hana last week behind us as we turned right at a crossroads between the hills. As smoke filled the area we rushed to gain more distance between us and the main force of fire-rats. We'd been zigzagging around for several minutes before a trio of fireballs cut us off.

I jumped into a **Steel Passing Fang** almost instantly, catching a spitfire-rat and fire-rat between my attack and a boulder. They wouldn't be getting out the of shards of that, at least. I ducked squeaking fire-rat, using **Steel Beast Claw** to send it crashing into the dirt. I could hear snapping and snarling behind me, coming from Kanemaru and rats, so I stabbed my claws into the spitfire-rat in front of me, grimacing at the blood.

 _"Got them, let's go,"_ Kanemaru panted, already starting forward.

Not wanting to get caught alone, I rushed after him. The coordination these rats were using was freaking insane, the fact that some of them spit gross fireballs was just worse. Sadly when we were passing through another chokepoint the Rat-King himself appeared and fire a **Plaguestream** off at us.

My shirt took the brunt of the damage, now hanging from my chest in rags, but I dropped another smoke pellet and we kept running. That stupid oversized rat was thankfully slow moving, but the double squad of rats behind us were making things interesting. I lost a few of my shuriken in my efforts to kill the damn things, but it was a necessary sacrifice to give us some breathing room.

"Let's loop back towards the nest," I suggested, trying to catch my breath. The slight rush from a dexterity increase didn't help much.

 _"I've never understood your desire to swear so often when your mother wasn't around, but I'm beginning to,"_ his reply was full of sarcasm. _"Do you have a plan, partner?"_

I nodded. "I saw a hill while we were running, it had a bunch of boulders that would be perfect for an ambush."

 _"You want to squish the rats?"_ The disbelief was clear. _"Well, at least it beats running in circles."_

"That's the spirit buddy! Don't worry, I'll sneak you extra chow at dinner," I cheered.

 _"You better,"_ was my partners reply.

Oh well, I just wanted this damn dungeon over with. I stank to high heaven, I was hungry, and if I didn't get to smash some rats I was going to go beserk myself. We carefully made our way along to a hill we'd passed early, various boulders precariously resting on its side. Ignoring the mutterings about insanity that came from my ninken partner, I dragged him up the hill so we could watch for a passing rat swarm.

We eliminated 3 separate patrols and a response team that had passed through, leaving the bodies piling along the path. Kanemaru sat a little above me, hidden behind another boulder but with a clear line of sight. I was heavily relying on his senses to alert me to any big hosts coming our way, since I wouldn't see them.

 _"I smell the Rat-King,"_ he warned after several minutes. _"And he's not alone, there must be quite a few of them for this stench and sound."_

I smiled from behind the 3 boulders I was positioned against. It was a nearly sheer drop straight down into the path from where I was, and the wait was making me impatient. Finally he gave me a bark to signal the attack, and I shoved the boulders with everything my little body had. I panted from exertion as they tumbled down below, the mad squeaks and screeching telling me my plan had at least done something.

What I saw nearly caused my own version of **Plaguestream**. The first 2 boulders had landed squarely on several rats, causing an... _interesting_ explosion, of sorts. The fact that little rat fingers and toes were spread across the field was ignored entirely by slamming down my **Gamer's Mind** to keep my lunch. The third boulder had managed to partially block the start of the path, forcing the rats to go around and over it.

I didn't see King Emberclaw anywhere, and I likely wouldn't have noticed him except for angered screech I heard just before the largest boulder exploded, sending me diving for cover.

 **Rat-King Emberclaw engaged in battle!**

God damnit! I jumped off my ledge as he used that combination of **Plaguestream** and **Great Firebile** to cause it to fall apart, killing several more of the rats below. I seriously needed to learn a jutsu, or 3, because having to be a melee fighter was just insane. I pulled my ninjato off my back even as I tumbled down, cutting another rat in half.

 **Standard Issue Ninjato:** A steel blade, nothing special. A little big for the current user, but skilled use can make up for that.

 **Material: Steel**

 **Damage: 15**

At any other time I might have stopped to make a joke, but I was too busy moving away from the damn Rat-King to care. The damn boulders had only taken 20 health from him, and his stupid little minions kept diving in front of any weapon I sent at him. I cut another rat down as I saw Kanemaru use **Passing Fang** on Emberclaw, knocking him back and taking another 10 from him.

Emberclaw retaliated with a **Great Firebile** that sent my poor partner flying into the side of a boulder.

 **Kanemaru has taken 25 damage!**

" **Steel Passing Fang**!" I called, starting to spin wildly.

Inuzuka were trained to do the basic technique with kunai in hand, a ninjato was just a little more difficult. I went spinning off into a group of rats that were trying to get to Kanemaru, who was shaking off the impact as best he could. Rebounding off my first hit, I redirected myself straight into the stupid king.

Sadly for me, his **Firefang** stopped my attack cold. Worse than that, his fangs were wrapping around my currently steel fist, already starting to heat my hand up.

 **Damage Dealt: 5**

 **Damage Taken: 10**

I tugged and pulled at my hand, but the nasty rat just clamped down harder on it.

 **Damage Taken: 10**

 **Steel Release** was doing its work trying to negate the damage, but the fact was my hand was starting to hurt. Bad. "Kanemaru!" I called, stabbing at the stupid rat with my ninjato.

 **Damage Taken: 10**

 **Damage Dealt: 15**

Kanemaru made a great hit with another **Passing Fang** , wrenching me free and sending Rat-King Emberclaw flying. I sheathed my sword and was about to make another attacking when I saw that awful explosive combo heading straight for where my partner had landed. I used my **Passing Fang** to intercept it, hoping to take most of the damage myself. And from what my pained body was telling me, it seemed to have worked.

 **Damage Taken: 60**

 **Kanemaru has taken 10 damage!**

I dropped the last of my smoke pellets to buy us some time, forcing a health potion into Kanemaru before I drank the other 2 myself. Having half your health knocked off within seconds tended to make one take count of the situation. I dragged Kanemaru up into cover on another hillside as Rat-King Emberclaw screeched in anger down below.

I had a handful of shuriken left, a couple of kunai, my ninjato, a quarter my chakra and a partner with low chakra. My opponent had half his health, probably some chakra left but I wasn't giving away our position to take a peek, and at least another squad of little minions to throw at us.

"This isn't looking too great pal, and ideas?" I whispered.

 _"Besides running?"_ He was as tired as I was, health potion or not we couldn't keep this up much longer.

"I think our best bet is a repeat of earlier," I said, catching his attention. "I go in first, try to take whatever it is he throws at us, and you come in for the cleanup."

 _"You do realize he's likely to survive that, don't you?"_

I raised an eyebrow. "You have any ideas then?"

He slumped slightly, _"No."_ We both sighed slightly. _"Ready when you are."_

The rat bastard, heh, was waiting for us. As my **Steel Passing Fang** drove towards him he unleashed another burst of **Plaguestream** followed by a **Great Firebile** straight at me.

 **Damage Taken: 80**

I drove on through the pain and managed to make a direct impact against the rat, blowing his little minions into paste as his attack exploded off me. I had little time to think as I fell to the side, Kanemaru rushing past in his own attack. I saw Emberclaw fall to the ground and try weakly to stand as several new messages appeared.

 **Damage Dealt: 30 (combination bonus)**

 **Kanemaru did 10 damage!**

 **Warning: Enemy has gone berserk!**

 **Rat-King Emberclaw**

 **Health: 10/100 Chakra Pool: 5/35**

"Hell no!" I screamed, struggling back to my feet and rushing at him.

I only had 30 health left, and barely enough chakra to use it, but I risked a **Passing Fang** right as Kanemaru did his own. My mother would have been proud of us had she seen the end of that fight, both attacks hitting from opposite directions and smashing the opponent beneath us, just like she'd tried to get us to do during training.

 **Emberclaw has been defeated! +20% Experience.**

 **Dungeon Cleared!**

 **Rewards: 5000 Ryo**

 **50% Experience.**

 **Healing Potion x2**

 **Jutsu Scroll: Wind Release: Wind Scythe**

 **Randomized Rewards: Fire-Rat's Haori:** Previously owned by the Rat-King Emberclaw, this haori is respectable _and_ awesome. Wearing the Fire-Rat's Haori grants +5 Damage to all Fire Release jutsu used, and +15 Resistance to Fire Release attacks.

 **Level Up!**

My level could wait until I showered, ate, and slept. I put all of the loot into my inventory and Kanemaru and I left as quickly as possible. We got more than a few strange looks at our rather... singed appearances. Of course, if I'd known what was waiting at home I might have chosen the Rat-King over heading back.

For there, standing strong in motherly fury, was one Inuzuka Tsume, and boy did she give us an earful. The whooping I got gave me another vitality point at least.

.

Chapter End

* * *

.

A/N There it is guys, a bit short than the others but I hope you like it. This one got written with only a bathroom break stopping me in like, 2 and a half to 3 hours. I kept rewriting bits trying to make it flow properly, and my cat begging for attention distracted. I'm gonna lay out a couple more ideas and finish off the first chapter in a different story over the next couple days, hope you enjoyed this one. Also while I don't point out every little skill increase, if you notice one missing that I _did_ write down, please inform me. I've been keeping track of sheets of paper, and it could screw my numbers all kinds of over.

 **Kanemaru**

 **Age: 1**

 **Level: 2 Experience: 75%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 72/72 Chakra Pool: 30/30**

 **Strength: 6 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 7 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 4 Chakra: 3**

 **Heavy Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. A mix of Assault and Guardian bloodlines has created this fighting hound. With a medium/heavy coat and strong body, this type will perform well under extended fights but isn't as great at chases. This breed is protective and will likely become enraged towards anyone threatening weaker pack members.**

 **Distant Fox ancestry: This ninken is clever and possesses a knack for using chakra. Grants +1 wisdom, +1 chakra every 5 levels.**

 **Sharp eyes: Passive: This hound misses nothing happening in its sight, and can react faster to visual threats. Grants +1 to dexterity every 5 levels.**

 **Skills:**

 **Passing Fang: 26/50**

 **Sensory Boost: 10/20 Using a small amount of chakra this ninken can boost its senses beyond its normal limits.**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 30%**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 200/200 Chakra Pool: 90/90**

 **Strength: 5 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 7 Intelligence: 4 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 3**

 **Stat points: 5**

 **Perk points: 0**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Money: 6200 Ryo**

 **Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 29/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 28/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado/drill-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 14/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 22/50**

 **Ninjato: 17/50: This blade is shorter than a katana, straight, and had a single cutting edge. It is rather adaptable to styles.**

 **Observe: Cost: 3 Chakra.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Steel Beast Claw: 16/50: Hardening the hands, rarely the shins and feet, into steel like properties allows great destructive force behind Taijutsu attacks and techniques. Cost: 15 Chakra. Note: This jutsu can be sustained, but cancelling it and then using it again will still require the full cost.**

 **Steel Passing Fang: 7/50: Using Steel Beast Claw along with Passing Fang has allowed the birth of a new jutsu. This attack has far more destructive power, but it is harder to control its movement. Damage: 15 Cost: 10 Chakra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear. I leave that to more... inspired gentlemen.**

A/N I've lost way too many hours playing Cities. Where does the time go, seriously? **Also!** I feel I should note I renamed the Blade of Wind jutsu that Baki uses, or at least, a simpler version. His attack seems to have multiple blades, but I'd have to go back and watch the episode and I just can't be bothered. I also refuse to acknowledge Temari's attacks english name as Wind Scythe, it's a damn Sickle Weasel.

* * *

 **Reviewers Inimica, Meiaideas12** , and the Guest: Thank you, I try. :) I try to write the life of the character as I imagine this, and it's led to use the use of this writing style. I get to get rid of most of the "high society" speach found in novels. It's plenty of fun. **Ragna** : Ino and the MC are 3 years older than Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and the others. I bumped her up to his age. They just don't interact much because A: those kids are 5 and B: My character is at least over 2 decades old, stuck in an 8 year olds body, and slightly off-center because of 8 year old instincts and adult thoughts. I was hoping I'd portrayed this properly. I haven't really shown much on the Academy itself because its been so heavily used and it tends to strangle a writer when they try it. My apologies.

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

(2 Months Later)

I had to clean the clinic, kennels, and house for an entire month. It would have been 2 if Kanemaru hadn't spoken up about our attempt at **Fang Passing Fang**. The house arrest she put me on lasted the full 2 months, except heavy training took over my free time during the second month. The good news was we managed to learn **Fang Passing Fang** to an acceptable level, and I was given some time to work on **Steel Passing Fang** as well.

Ino was even limited in visitation to the damn yoga days. And to make it even better, my mother wasn't even specifically mad at me for going _into_ the training grounds and disobeying her command. That was brushed off as an 'Alpha' thing. What pissed her off was going off and fighting a bunch of creatures they were still trying to identify, without telling anyone or taking any backup other than Kanemaru.

But finally, my day of freedom had arrived! I'd get to do whatever I want. Though, considering the first thing I wanted to do was check out that new jutsu scroll I'd never been allowed the time to look at I wasn't really going anywhere.

"Might as well start reading it now," I muttered, rolling out of bed, leaving Kanemaru behind to snore. "Need to get him a doggy bed or something."

A quick shower later and I scurried back to my room, opening my inventory and taking out the scroll. A quick **Observe** had me silently cursing my coin-flip luck.

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Wind Release: Wind Scythe Jutsu: Manipulating the wind around a body part (or weapon), the user slices it in the direction they intend the attack to travel, causing the wind to react violently and create an attack potentially capable of cutting steel. Damage: 30 Cost: 20 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Wind Release** _ **or**_ **a Wind Affinity to absorb the scroll. Without either of these, efforts to learn a scroll will have to be undertaken the manual way. Note: Having Wind Release will allow to the scroll to not be destroyed.**

"Something good followed by something annoying." I gave a sigh as I put the scroll back in my inventory.

We hadn't even properly learned anything about affinities in the Academy, and my mom didn't explain anything either. My best bet was... Hana! Not paying any heed to the early time I'd woken up at, I scurried down the hall as quickly and silently as I could. No reason to tempt fate after all.

I really shouldn't have said that. I'd forgotten that this is Hana's usual time to wake up, and walked in halfway through her changing. I was desperately trying to forget what had been visible for the 2 seconds of pure shock before she'd reacted by finishing pulling her bra on and I'd fallen to the floor covering my eyes.

"Ok Tetto, why the hell didn't you knock?" I heard from above me.

"I'm sorry Hana-nee," I whimpered. "I tempted fate and forgot."

A sigh came from my sister as she ruffled my hair. "Well you've learned not to enter a girls bedroom with knocking... Haven't you?" The implied threat was very clear.

I should point out that I've never been very adept at handling teen girls, and unfortunately when I entered this world Hana had also aged up 3 extra years. Walking in on your almost 14 year old sister is enough to get you mental issues, so I just dumbly nodded my head.

"I'm dressed. Open your eyes idiot. You came to ask for something didn't you?"

My eyes shot open and I stared straight at her face. "How did you know?"

A short laugh came from her, "That's the only time you forget to knock, little brother. Now hurry up, I need to do my stretches and you need to scram." To emphasize her point, she stared at the door for several seconds.

"Do you have chakra paper?" I ask hopefully.

"What the hell do you need that for, don't you train enough?" Even as she was asking for my reasoning, my amazing older sister was obviously going to get something.

"I wanna find out my affinity so I can learn more jutsu, obviously." I shrugged mildly. "I'm gonna need more things eventually."

"That's true," she replied, pulling a small box out of her closet. "But you haven't even gotten the **Henge** down yet, what makes you think you're ready for jutsu?"

"The **Henge** is evil, and I haven't really been paying attention to it." It was true, I'd mostly ignored the stupid thing in trying to get my other abilities figured out. I was going to need to finish learning it, and soon.

"Whatever," she tossed a sheet of paper at me before shoving the box back in the closet. "Channel your chakra, if it crumbles it's Earth, crinkling is Lightning, soggy is Water, cutting is Wind, burning is Fire. Hurry up."

I obeyed promptly, mild disappointment rolling off me when it just crumbled away to dust. "Earth Affinity? Why does it have to be Earth?"

"Sorry little brother." She didn't look or sound sorry as she started pushing me from her room. "Just remember to knock, or the next time I'm tying you up on the Hokage Monument butt naked."

"I'll be good Hana-nee," I promised, scurrying away as swiftly as I could.

No matter how old you were, some things were just always going to embarrass you. I made note to never mention this even to Kanemaru, the hound was getting suspiciously sarcastic. I'll fully admit that most of my impulses want me to make sarcastic comments, but it totally wasn't fair that nobody else I hung out with heard his snark but me. He behaved so damn cuddly around them I wouldn't be surprised to find him spending more time with my wife than I if I ever got married.

I could wake Kiba up and make him train with me, oh that would be sweet. But I decided he gets to the few years of childhood he has left. It was starting to get too cold outside for early morning training, and my mom was off on another mission today so we were on our own. I was wondering what I was going to accomplish now that my leash was off, when it hit me.

Just because I couldn't learn that cool scythe attack, didn't mean I couldn't learn a _different_ jutsu. After all, I'd just discovered my affinity! I'm pretty sure the clan had my great-uncle or something working in the archives, it couldn't be too difficult to ask for something.

Turns out, the old geezer had no qualms about giving me a copy of the **Hidden Mole Jutsu** but apparently I was 'far too young' to bother trying with the other techniques we had. Even the C rank jutsu we had in the archives would cause massive amounts of property damage.

I shook Kanemaru awake when I returned to my room, holding the scroll proudly.

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Earth Release: Hidden Mole Jutsu: Channelling chakra into the earth turns it into a fine sand around the users body. This technique can be used for escaping, hiding, or launching a surprise attack. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Earth Release** _ **or**_ **Earth Affinity.**

I quickly 'learned' the jutsu, causing the scroll to disappear in a soft golden light. I sat there basking in the knowledge of moving through the earth.

 _"Don't you have those points to use?"_ Kanemaru reminded me.

"I... actually forgot about those, thanks," I replied.

I put my points into strength, vitality, intelligence, wisdom, and chakra. A nice balance was needed after all. Now that I had a new jutsu to use, I'd need to train it. And I knew just how to do it.

"So I just gotta ask Hana-nee to take us?" Kiba asked me for the third time.

"Yeah pup, and I'll even teach you the jutsu when you get older." I replied, smirking softly as his eyes went wide.

"Really Aniki? You promise?" I will not deign to acknowledge the jutsu my 5 year old brother was using with his eyes. Little brat.

"Yup, now go on and make me proud pup." Hana-nee was going to kill me for unleashing Kiba on her, but as he ran off in excitement I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Hana demanded I do her chores for a week. I countered by refusing to do her laundry. The negotiations to go to an uninfested training ground were still going strong a half hour later.

"For the last time Hana-nee, I refuse to do your laundy!" I shouted. "I _don't_ want to _ever_ see, hear about, or _touch_ your underwear. I refuse!"

"Fine brat, then you'll do my chores for 2 weeks instead." She replied, smirking at my outrage.

"How about 1 week, and I won't tell mom you skipped out on washing the dishes last week to go spy on the Uchiha kid." I'd saw her following 11 year old Itachi Uchiha, like a _fangirl_.

My negotiation tactics were underhanded as all hell, but I wanted to be a ninja, so whatever.

Hana went bright red, in embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell. "How about I tell mom you were spying on me changing then?"

I scoffed even as I blushed at the reminder. "That was an accident, she knows I forget things when I get excited. It's not _my_ fault I take after her."

She grumbled for a bit before biting her lip in thought. "What do you want?" She finally asked.

"I'll do your share of the chores for 2 weeks. You get to handle our laundry." I paused before I added, "I'll keep quiet about your little fangirl episode, but _you_ have to take us to a training ground so I can get some damn practice. If you can help me find a useful earth jutsu I'd be thankful."

"I'm going to wash your mouth out," she warned before she sighed. "But I'll get the triplets."

"As long as my Nee-chan is happy, I don't care." That earned me a smile and hug, apparently we were done negotiating. Go me!

When we finally got to training ground 19 she made me run laps. Kiba wanted to run with me so I humored them both, but I still dragged Hana and our ninken into running with us. We dropped our speed down to what Kiba could sustain, playing a lazy game of tag between all of us.

My first use of **Hidden Mole** ended with me stuck head first into the dirt, kicking my legs into the air and hearing howling laughter echoing across the grounds. Kiba, bless him, only laughed for a few seconds before dragging Kanemaru to get me free.

 _"How'd the dirt taste?"_ Kanemaru snickered.

I spit dirt into his face, causing him to yelp and wipe his nose off. "Don't give me any ideas of making you learn this too," I threatened.

He snickered again as I ran through the hand-seals to go underground once more. The first attempt had ended poorly because I put too much chakra into it by accident and when I encountered no real resistance I tried to draw back on it, causing it to harden around parts of me. My second attempt was more like trying to swim through mud, and I hopped out quickly.

"Damn it all, why the hell can't I do this?" I shouted.

"Mouth. Soap. Mom," my sister growled out, causing me to pale.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"You just picked up the scroll today didn't you?" At my nod she sighed. "Seriously, you still can't complete a proper **Henge** , but you pick up something that quickly? Even if it doesn't work properly yet, that's just silly."

"In my defense, I was never given a scroll to learn it. Just lots of practice. To be entirely honest, I'd probably have it down just fine if I had a scroll." I tried again, focusing on trying to restrict the jutsu down to 20 chakra points.

"I'll get you a damn scroll then," she told me as I drew myself from my new pit.

It was surprisingly sticky this time, like a damn glue. Maybe it was my control, I'd never actually paid attention to my intelligence and wisdom stats, they just kinda seemed there. Sure, I'd done the leaf sticking thing like everyone else, but it felt robotic to me. And that's when I had a flash of inspiration.

" **Earth Release: Hidden Mole Jutsu** ," I called out, activating the ability from my skills menu.

When I sunk into the ground like water down a drain, I realised just how badly I'd been messing it up. I was trying to use it half like a jutsu, and half like a game skill. I was using hand-seals with it, and most of my abilities didn't require them at all. I had to mold my chakra sometimes, but while I still could use hand-seals just as well as the others, I'd be much further behind if I only stuck with learning that way.

I was given a damn cheat ability to make any jutsu I learned work. I swam around below the ground for a bit, popping my hand out to smack Kiba in the back. I could hear his shouts and Hana's laughter as I pondered about this.

I could, potentially, demonstrate my massive cheat of the system in front of my mother. She'd definitely want to know how I did it, but I could come up with a lie. When you were living one, even if only in your own mind, it got easier. I idly noted I'd never actually taken the time to sort between current-me and previous-me, the one without the memories of Inuzuka Tetto.

The character creation had truly merged my mind with that of an 8 year olds... and basically eliminated half of my usual thoughts, which were about women, simply by throwing me into a body too young to bother with it. If I demonstrated my ability, it would get me out of the Academy faster, allowing me to grow at a much higher pace. But I'd leave Ino behind, and as much as she bugged me, and fawned over Kanemaru when she thought I wasn't looking, she was technically my only human friend.

 _'Fuck,'_ I thought suddenly. _'I really haven't done anything in these months that have passed. I've been living, true, and training, even if not as strongly as I know I could.'_

The really big slap to the face was realizing just how much _time_ I'd wasted. Instead of wondering about events, I should get started on _manipulating_ them. Most people would be thinking _'gather the harem, be the best!'_ right about now. But I'd realized something. There were quite a few S-class ninja in the world who could butcher me several different ways before I could react.

I need friends. Even minions. Somebody there to protect me and watch my back as I deal with all the shit in life... Kanemaru just wasn't enough, no offense to the guy. I was going to do something stupid to rectify this, but it could potentially get me in a lot of trouble in a bad bad way.

I popped out of the ground directly in front of Hana and Kiba, causing them to step back in shock. "We need to talk. Now. Come here Kanemaru."

* * *

"So you're telling me this life is a game in your eyes, and you want _us_ to get involved in this insanity with you?" Hana asked while crossing her arms.

"So cool Aniki!" Kiba shouted, eyes wide. "Can I be awesome like you too?"

"Uh, wait until you're at least 8 Kiba. I'll get you started then?" Honestly, I never had a little brother to worship me in my previous experience. An annoying nephew yes, brother no.

Kiba pouted while Hana continued to stare at me. "Well?" She prompted.

"I don't know? But seriously, who else besides Ino-chan can I ask?" I mean, it was kinda obvious. "She's literally the only person outside the clan I bother talking to. I don't think I've seen anyone interesting in the last few months to catch my attention."

"I'll... think about it. No promises." She did give me a soft smile though, yay. "I'm not entirely sure I feel like experiencing these dungeons you talked about."

I shivered even as I took **Fire-Rat's Haori** out and put it on. "You gotta admit, it's kinda bad ass."

Hana bonked Kiba on the head before he could ask a stupid question. "Ask Ino-chan about it. I'll come along with you if she agrees to it."

I shrugged, "Couldn't ask for more than that. Now let's go home and get lunch."

"Yeah! Aniki's making lunch!" Kiba shouted, rushing off.

"Well fuck, I forgot that," I muttered.

"Yeah, you're still getting the soap, second life or not." Hana had a stare that could put grown men and wild animals in fear.

"It was fucking worth it." Oh my, I may become like Hidan. That's a terrifying thought, I must remember to burn him with fire or something.

* * *

It _was_ worth it. Also, I make some great tacos for a nearly 9 year old body. I'd have to make plans on scoping out the Uchiha Clan compound, but that could wait until after I'd gotten some dungeon time with Ino-chan in. Of course, explaining to her is likely going to cause me more than one headache.

Knowing her, she'd end up claiming to be my mistress or something to pass off our training sessions. 8 year olds terrify me. And the girls just get worse as they get older. Much worse.

As I roped Kiba into helping with the dishes, Hana left to get get a scroll on the **Henge** for me. We spent a little time lounging around waiting for her return. I hated waiting more than just about anything.

"Here, brat," I heard Hana say before something hit my head.

I turned slightly to see a scroll laying on the ground from where it'd bounced off me.

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Henge: A transformation jutsu requiring the user to output a set level of chakra and keep the transformation in mind to sustain it. Injury or too much stress upon the mind will cause the jutsu to fail. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Intelligence: 2 Wisdom: 1**

I learned it instantly, the golden light drawing wide eyes from Hana and Kiba. " **Henge** ," I called. I disappeared in a puff of smoke, and when it cleared the appearance of my mother stared back at everyone.

Hana stepped forward slowly, checking me over and raising her hand to my head. With a quick flick of her finger I landed on my butt, the transformation disappearing with another puff of smoke.

"Not bad little brother." Hana commented. "Good enough to pass the exams at least."

I scoffed as I shook my head, "Now I just need to teach Ino-chan and get some practice."

She hummed in thought for a moment. "You can invite her to your party can't you?"

"Uh, yeah?" I tilted my head, trying to think of why she asked.

"Does that mean she can learn the scrolls like you can?" Oh holy shit. "Couldn't you have her learn one the same way, and another jutsu for extra points during the test?"

"You're a genius Hana-nee!" I shouted, bolting upright. "C'mon Kanemaru."

 _"Do we have to?"_ He sighed, still laying by the window. _"I'd much rather take a nap."_

"You know, if you bring your brush, I'm sure she won't mind grooming you while we talk." If there was one thing Ino was willing to do, it was spoil my partner rotten.

My point was proven as he hopped up and raced to our room for his brush. As I made my way to the front door, he reappeared with it in his mouth. As we were walking, I took a quick look at my stats.

 **Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 40%**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 220/220 Chakra Pool: 105/105**

 **Strength: 6 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 8 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 4 Chakra: 4**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Earth Affinity**

 **Money: 3500 Ryo**

 **Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 29/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 28/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Fang Passing Fang: 6/50 A coordination jutsu requiring a partner, primarily a ninken. This ability has far greater potential damage. Cost: 10 Chakra from each user.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 15/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 25/50**

 **Ninjato: 20/50**

 **Observe: Cost: 3 Chakra.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 17/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Steel Beast Claw: 18/50: Hardening the hands, rarely the shins and feet, into steel like properties allows great destructive force behind Taijutsu attacks and techniques. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Steel Passing Fang: 10/50: Damage: 15 Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Hidden Mole Jutsu: 2/50: Channelling chakra into the earth turns it into a fine sand around the users body. This technique can be used for escaping, hiding, or launching a surprise attack. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Henge: 2/50: A transformation jutsu requiring the user to output a set level of chakra and keep the transformation in mind to sustain it. Injury or too much stress upon the mind will cause the jutsu to fail. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

I'd totally forgotten my mom made me replace my shuriken and kunai out of pocket... She'd also cut my allowance for a while, forcing me to use my own money to send Kiba for snacks. Thankfully that didn't last long.

Kanemaru practically dragged me down the street on our way to Ino's house. I really should learn better than to bribe him, he's starting to expect it to get him to do things. Just like his partner, heh.

As I knocked on the door, Kanemaru let out a bark. "Kanemaru! Tetto-kun!" Oh no, why is she excited?

As I was contemplating retreat, Kanemaru bit my pant lag and held me in place. "Oh come on partner, let me go."

 _"No. The cute girl is going to brush my fur, and you're going to talk, and like it."_ Uh, what?

"Are you conspiring with my mother to play matchmaker?"

 _"Maybe,"_ was all I got before the door in front of us opened.

Ino stood there with a bright smile on her face, eyes sparkling with excitement. A little behind her I saw her younger brother Inokku run past. What was with the naming scheme? I mean, I know I can't cast stones, mostly because my family names the kids after body parts, but still.

"Hey Ino-chan," I say with a smile. "Kanemaru wanted you to brush his fur, apparently you're his favorite."

"Is that right?" She turned that sparkle onto my buddy in an instant. "Well come in guys, do you want something to drink?"

I glanced at Kanemaru who shook his head. "No, we're good. Let's head up to your room, I want to talk to you."

Oh no, she's blushing. This is bad. "My room? Tetto-kun wants to go to my room." I'm not sure she was entirely there at the moment.

"Well yeah, being best friends means we can go in each others rooms doesn't it?" I must save myself quickly.

She actually blushed deeper, but led the way through the house. I waved at her father Inoichi as we passed, and his eyebrow went up as he watched us. _'Play it cool, keep calm. She won't freak out too badly.'_ Well at least, that was my hope. I was going to do things a little differently than I had with Kiba and Hana, more along the lines of how I told Kanemaru.

Ino's room was surprisingly non-girly. Sure, there were a couple flowers, but it was done in a pretty neutral shade of blue that actually... "The walls are the same color as your eyes, Ino-chan." Damnit, I need to stop talking sometimes. I could see the blush deepen even as she nodded to my statement.

"So," she started as she pulled Kanemaru closer to her and caught the brush I tossed. "What do you need to talk about?"

 **Quest Alert! Best Friends Don't Lie:** Ino Yamanaka is your best friend, and it falls to you to tell her about yourself. Be careful, because not all truths are helpful.

 **Objective:** Inform Ino about your powers, and recruit her help.

 **Rewards: 20% Exp for all party members.**

 **Ino recieves: 5 stat points**

 **Health Potion x2**

 **Money: 1000 Ryo**

 **?**

 **Failure Penalties:** You may be subjected to a Yamana mind search, be careful in your story.

 **This Quest cannot be declined!**

Well... that made things easier. Kanemaru could see the pop up, and his eyes were wide as he stared at me. I gave him a small smile and nod.

" **Invite to party Ino Yamanaka** ," I called.

"Wha-" She cut off as a party invite popped up in front of her.

"I've got... interesting abilities Ino-chan." I shuffled for a moment as she continued staring at the screen. "I'm going to get stronger, but I really don't want to leave you behind."

I watched as she took a deep breath and pressed the yes option. "Explain," she said, eyes boring into me.

"It's a game. An interesting one, and it gives me some serious advantages over the others, but I'm still getting used to it." I rubbed the back of my shaggy hair briefly. "We can learn jutsu scrolls by absorbing them, I guess, but it only works if you have the affinity, release, or the jutsu is unaligned."

"The **Henge**?" She asked.

I nodded. "Learned it before I came over."

"And how exactly are we going to become stronger?"

Kanemaru gave a snort and rolled his eyes. _"Silly girl, we're going to fight things of course."_

"You speak!" Ino shouted, causing Kanemaru and I to widen our eyes.

 _"You can understand me?"_ He asked, looking up at her.

"Yep! Isn't this great Kanemaru?" That bright eyed smile was back in full force.

 _"Sure..."_

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" She asked.

"It's because now you can understand his sarcastic remarks and so he's got to behave around you," I replied, causing Kanemaru to glare at me.

"So he takes after you?" I laughed and nodded. "Well that's ok Kanemaru, I still think you're adorable."

I snickered lightly at the look on his face. "Back to important matters, we would go find and fight in dungeons. Those things seem to be great for training. Of course, we'll drag Hana along with us just in case."

"You mean we'd be doing the same thing that got you grounded, only without being grounded?" The brush was gliding through Kanemaru's fur as she spoke, calmly accepting and patient.

"Well... Hana would be with us, so my mom won't get mad at me. I'll see if I can get some chakra paper from Hana and I'll even ask your dad if it's ok to train with us if I have to." Any man that can totally mind fuck me without effort must be respected, at all costs.

"And you'll be my boyfriend!" She threw in out of nowhere.

Kanemaru and I blinked several times, before he erupted into barking laughter and my face grew red. "We're 8!" I yelled.

"So?" Oh no, a head tilt... must resist cuteness.

"How about I agree to a date when we're older... like, chunin older?" I asked, trying to come up with a reasonable position to decline her demands.

"Ok," she chirped.

Wait, what? Did I just cause mayhem and misery upon myself? Probably. Maybe she'll forget about it before we were chunin. I could only hope.

* * *

"So you want to take my daughter, my princess, out into those dangeous training grounds?" Inoichi had one hell of a death glare. Even with **Gamer's Mind** the highly restrained and precisely targetted Killing Intent was almost causing me to shake.

"My sister Hana will be with us, and Kanemaru. We'll be able to handle it just fine, we'll avoid the strong stuff." If it wasn't for Ino holding me in place by hugging my arm, I'd have back up a few steps at least.

"Oh let her go dear," I heard Kanae, Ino's mother, behind us. "Tetto-kun won't let anything happen to our precious Ino-chan, will you Tetto-kun?" Oh my sweet merciful Log, she was scarier than Inoichi by a mile.

"Of course not ma'am, nothing worse than the normal training we do, at least." I reply. "And Hana knows a little about medical jutsu, apparently it's a requirement to be able to treat both Inuzuka partners in an emergency."

"See dear," she turned to Ino's father. "She'll be perfectly fine in the hands of this boy."

He sighed quietly, and we exchanged knowing glances and nods. "Yes dear, but not today. She can go tomorrow, she promised to help me tidy up the shop before dinner."

"Well there you go Tetto-kun," the smile on that woman terrified me more than my mother when she was plotting punishments. "Now please be a dear and run along to inform your sister. I'm sure Ino-chan will be over bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am," I bowed, dragging Kanemaru out. "See you tomorrow Ino-chan!" I called over my shoulder as we made a hasty retreat.

 **Quest Completed: Best Friends Don't Lie**

 **Rewards: 20% Exp for all party members.**

 **Ino recieves: 5 stat points**

 **Health Potion x2**

 **Money: 1000 Ryo**

 **Ino Yamanaka Achieved [Crush] Secondary Reputation.**

I'm just going to ignore that last one for as long as possible. Nope, not dealing with it. I'd told Ino to hang on to her stat points until we could see where she needed them most, because I hadn't used **Observe** on her in a while and we'd need to sit down and discuss it.

As Kanemaru and I made our way home, I couldn't help but feel a slight dread at my mom and Ino's morning yoga. Maybe I should wake up early and hide until my mom gave up? No, that'd make Ino sad and my mom would kill me. Ugh, well at least Hana will take me to a dungeon now! Unfortunately, I forgot she was waiting at home with a bar of soap and a sadistic smile. Damnit.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I didn't make this as long as I could because I somehow gave myself food poisoning this morning, and my cousin is supposed to come up from out of state tomorrow, so my weekend is going to be packed. I'll get a little writing done, but I had to force myself today so I'm going to spend most of tomorrow recovering before I get swarmed by his brats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear.**

 **Reviewers: Lazymanjones96, , and Music Minded** I'm glad you like it. And Music, I put the party system in specifically to use for dungeons. After all, going into a dungeon alone is generally a bad idea unless you outlevel it.

* * *

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

Today was the day we got to go to the dungeon. I'd endured my mother teasing me both about the soap I'd been forced to eat by Hana and my promise of a date to Ino in the future. I was only glad it was years away, thankfully. I needed the Academy years to get more training done.

I was willing to graduate early, but not _that_ early! I had what, 2 years left before Itachi falls for that old mans lies, at least by my reckoning. This was what I needed. I could time my graduation to before the event, giving me more free time to set up. The only problem is I don't know the specifics of the timeline, or how changed it is, so I'd definitely have to focus on growing strong enough for at least a single **Shadow Clone** to help keep watch. Though that would require level 10 to use a perk point on it, and it seemed like such a waste of a perk.

But there was no way I was getting my hands on a kinjutsu so I'd likely have to get to 10 before I could learn it. Damn, I was gonna need to level up faster.

"Come here Tetto, we're testing Ino's affinity now." I heard my sister Hana call.

"Coming Hana-nee!" I yelled back, rushing down the stairs to the living room.

Hana was handing Ino chakra paper as I entered, and we watched in anticipation as she began to channel chakra. It seemed most of it crumbled to dust, leaving the small corner she was holding to get slightly wet.

"Huh, Earth with a slight Water affinity?" Hana mused. "We might be able to find you some jutsu to use. I'll be back in a few minutes." She turned to leave and went to the door.

"Don't forget a **Henge** scroll Nee-chan!" I called after her, seeing her stick a thumbs up over her shoulder.

"Should we use those points Tetto-kun?" Ino asked me with excitement.

"Sure, open your status," I replied, sitting beside her.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 35%**

 **Titles: Gossip Princess (+1 Intelligence -1 Wisdom)**

 **Health: 150/150 Chakra Pool: 100/100**

 **Strength: 4 Dexterity: 7 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 6 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 3**

 **Stat points: 5**

 **Flexible: This person is rather adapt at stretching, bending, and avoiding attacks. +1 Dexterity.**

 **Earth Affinity**

 **Water Affinity**

 **Stubbornness: This person just does not know when to concede. You're wasting your time. -1 Intelligence. -1 Wisdom. +1 Vitality.**

 **Skills:**

 **Mind Transfer Jutsu: A jutus that allows one to transfer their conciousness into anothers body. The downside to this jutsu is it leaves the users body entirely unprotected, and so is dangerous to use while alone. Cost: 20 Chakra.**

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 14/50**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 20/50**

 **Academy Style Taijutsu: 18/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 10/50**

 **Ninjato: 7/50**

I hummed slightly, "We might get you another level up today. Your stats are super unbalanced, especially since while being flexible is great, you don't do much damage." I grimaced when I thought that. "You also will be in more danger, since you've got the least health."

Ino frowned at me. "Then what should I put my points in?"

"Put a point in strength, vitality, intelligence, wisdom, and chakra. It'd give you a nice boost in your stats, and help with your chakra control." She was more likely to be able to use the more refined stuff anyways, I wanted to just blow stuff up.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 35%**

 **Titles: Gossip Princess (+1 Intelligence -1 Wisdom)**

 **Health: 170/170 Chakra Pool: 115/115**

 **Strength: 5 Dexterity: 7 Vitality: 5 Intelligence: 7 Wisdom: 4 Chakra: 4**

 **Stat points: 0**

"Now all we need is for Hana-nee to get back with the jutsu for you, and then a bit of practice before we can go."

Ino was lucky that the party system granted her an understanding with ninken. I contributed it to my clan being a reason behind it, as we could find no other real purpose behind it. It took Hana almost a half hour before she returned from the archives, and during that time Ino was bugging Kanemaru with questions, much to my amusement. Hana returned with 4 scrolls, and she passed 3 to Ino, before setting with the last scroll in her lap.

"Invite me as well little brother," she said while opening her scroll.

I did as she asked, slapping the alerts away as they popped so that I could see her scroll before it vanished. I failed and glanced back to Ino, using **Observe** before she could learn the scrolls she was holding.

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Earth Release: Hidden Mole Jutsu: Channelling chakra into the earth turns it into a fine sand around the users body. This technique can be used for escaping, hiding, or launching a surprise attack. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Earth Release** _ **or**_ **Earth Affinity.**

Well that explained the first one at least, I looked at the second pop up as she learned the **Hidden Mole Jutsu**.

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Water Release: Mouth Shot: The user spits out a single senbon-shaped droplet of water with high velocity which is hard to dodge. Not very damage, but annoying and highly distracting because it bursts upon hitting something. Damage: 10 Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Water Release** _ **or**_ **Water Affinity. 2 Wisdom.**

 **Scroll of Learning**

 **Henge: A transformation jutsu requiring the user to output a set level of chakra and keep the transformation in mind to sustain it. Injury or too much stress upon the mind will cause the jutsu to fail. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Requirements to Learn: Intelligence: 2 Wisdom: 1**

"Well at least you'll have some useful jutsu to use, just in case," I commented as she absorbed the second scroll. I turned to my sister and gave in to my urge to use **Observe**.

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Age: 13**

 **Level: 15 Experience: 5%**

 **Titles: Wild Vet (+1 Strength, +1 Intelligence, +1 Chakra)**

 **Health: 415/415 Chakra Pool: 270/20**

 **Strength: 12 Dexterity: 9 Vitality: 11 Intelligence: 12 Wisdom: 7 Chakra: 11**

 **Info:** Hana Inuzuka is highly devoted to her family, often noted as being exceptionally close to both of her younger brothers despite the differences in ages. Don't upset her though, or the full Inuzuka wrath will crash upon you. Her three ninken are referred to as the Three Haimaru Brothers, or the Triplets.

 **Water Affinity**

 **Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 45/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 40/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Fang Passing Fang: 30/50 A coordination jutsu requiring a partner, primarily a ninken. This ability has far greater potential damage. Cost: 10 Chakra from each user.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 35/50**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 34/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Henge: 20/50: Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Water Surface Walking: 10/50: A higher form of chakra control practice than tree climbing, it takes an adaptive flow of chakra and reactions to maintain.**

 **Mystical Palm Technique: 20/50: A medical ninjutsu that allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by use of chakra in the affected locations. Cost: 20 Chakra (scaling upon sustaining the jutsu).**

 **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique: A wide area genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. Not very effective against Genjutsu practitioners or those otherwise familiar with them. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Water Release: Mouth Shot: 1/50 The user spits out a single senbon-shaped droplet of water with high velocity which is hard to dodge. Not very damage, but annoying and highly distracting because it bursts upon hitting something. Damage: 10 Cost: 15 Chakra.**

"Whoa Hana-nee, I didn't realise you were so strong," I commented in slight shock.

"I've had a lot more practice than you little brother," Hana replied with a smirk. " **Water: Release: Mouth Shot**!" She spit a needle of water that exploded in my face and knocked me to the ground.

 **Damage Taken: 10**

"Can you not, Nee-chan?" I asked with a groan.

"Sorry." The grin implied otherwise. "Just wanted to make sure it worked."

"Let's go outside and get used to these jutsu before you both start arguing, Hana-san," Ino cut in as I eyed my sister cautiously.

My sister marched my friend out of the house almost instantly, leaving me to cool my heels for a moment. Kanemaru waited patiently for several minutes before finally convincing me to go outside. Apparently Ino and Hana had taken to firing at a bunch of cans on top of posts to get practice in before we left.

"Are you going to get the triplets, Hana-nee?" I asked after they'd stopped firing, Ino needing a break.

"Yeah I'll call them now," she replied before she gave a long whistle followed by a sharp one. I could hear the answering barks of her ninken coming from behind the house, getting closer.

Once we were all gathered, Hana took us to buy more kunai and shuriken, knowing we would likely lose a few. I gave in to the hint of my sister to fork out the money for her and Ino, though Hana likely didn't need spares, she was better than that. We ate our lunch at a dango stand so that we wouldn't get hungry while in a dungeon. We'd decided to head for Training Ground 2, since apparently the fire-rats had returned in smaller numbers, and Kanemaru and I weren't feeling like fighting them again so soon.

As we were still a bit away, I turned to my sister. "So, do you know anything about Training Ground 2, Hana-nee?"

"As far as I know it's just a forest leading to a cliff and a system of caves." She put a finger to her chin and frowned in thought. "I heard from a friend a long time ago that the caves are bat infested and go pretty far down."

 _"Bats?"_ Kanemaru questioned.

"Swarms of bats," she confirmed.

Ino and Kanemaru paled, but I grinned. "I can deal with bats. They're just less annoying flying rats."

 _"Why would you go and jinx us like that?"_ Kanemaru grumbled as he stepped further ahead of me.

"I don't want to risk karmic wrath answering that," I replied.

My sister groaned as she pushed me on, but I kept my grin. Bats were known to me. Known danger is less annoying than unknown danger. ' _Fuck, I may have just jinxed it. Please, no."_ I thought, deciding to pay attention to our destination.

It was a good thing I did, because the gate to the training ground just came into view. We slowly made our way forward, to where we could see text floating above the doors.

 **Dungeon Alert: Sounds From The Cave:** Recently noises have been coming from deep within the forest, along with a slight tremble in the earth. Various small animals have gone missing in the forest, so it would be advised to keep a weapon handy.

 **Level Range: 3-6**

 **Enemy Level: 2-5**

 **Enter: Yes/No?**

"So," I looked at the others, "weapons ready I guess, keep an eye on your surroundings."

"Which one of us is an actual ninja, Tetto?" Hana gave me a sharp look.

I shifted my weight backwards slightly. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Hana didn't reply, simply stepping forward and accepting entry. In a bright swirl of color and light we appeared on the other side of the locked gate, the forest dark and eerie. Strange rumbling sounds could be faintly heard coming from deeper in, and strange chittering noises echoed from the darkness of the surrounding woods.

* * *

 **Quest Alert! I'm Not Dinner:** You've officially become prey to what resides in this forest. Neutralize the cause of the disturbance in the caves, so that the forest may go back to normal. Be warned, the denizens of the dark can cause delirious fevers with their bite.

 **Objective:** Clear Training Ground 2 of dangerous creatures to the best of your ability.

 **Rewards: 70% Exp for Party Members Tetto Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Kanemaru. 10% Exp for Hana Inuzuka.**

 **Money: ?**

 **Randomized Rewards: ? ?**

"Why the hell do I get so little experience?" I heard Hana complain.

I drew my ninjato and glanced around the woods as I replied, "That is because you're so much higher in level than the dungeon."

 _"Quiet,"_ Kanemaru growled. _"Don't you hear that? We have company."_

Now that he mentioned it I did hear a faint sound coming from deeper within the tree cover. It was odd because it was way too loud to be just one thing, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Bats," Hana whispered. "Swarms of bats."

I was filled with a sudden dread even as the forest went completely silent. Kanemaru and the Triplets tensed slightly in preparion. I noticed two of the brothers focused more heavily upon the area around Ino and I smirked slightly.

"I'm going to try to see what's up," I said, even as I activated **Hidden Mole Jutsu** and slipped below the earth. Moments later I shot back above ground with a shout, "Huge biting worms!"

The others had just enough time to leap off the ground into the trees as suddenly a mass of earth rose up into a churning fury of large worms that reminded me more of snakes. The things were as thick as my arm, a little longer, and there were literally dozens of them down below.

 **Lesser Worm**

 **Level: 2**

 **Health: 30/30**

 **Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 2**

 **Info:** These worms will eat just about anything in their way, and the swarming tactics used can cause the biting damage to stack up quickly.

 **Earth-sense: Passive: Lvl Max: Thanks to living among the earth for their lives, these creatures have an innate grasp on sensing others intruding on their lands.**

The pale creatures crawled across the earth, and we watched as they sometimes bit each other in their quest. It was disturbing that something like that existed at all. It was like a freak of nature.

Hana and Ino started things out with a small barrage of **Mouth Shots** , allowing me and Kanemaru to use **Fang Passing Fang** and killed a patch of the things on the ground. I swung my ninjato out to slice another apart, even as the annoying chittering sounds suddenly returned in full volume.

"Bats!" I heard Ino scream.

 **Ino has taken 10 damage!**

 **Damage Taken: 15**

I looked up into the trees to see the triplets running across the tree limbs, snatching bats out of the air. Ino had her ninjato out now as well as was attempting to keep the bats from getting too close to her. I didn't have time to spot my sister as I was forced to cut 2 more worms that came after me in half.

Kanemaru sped past me in a **Passing Fang** , thankfully spreading the clump of worms that had formed apart. I swiped apart a small group of bats that tried to attack me with **Steel Beast Claw** , signaling Kanemaru and withdrawing with him to the trees. We slid slightly on the surface, the downside to not learning **Tree Climbing** yet. That will need taken care of soon, along with **Water Surface Walking**.

Hana landed with Ino on our branch shortly after we'd managed to temporarily clear the air of bats around us. "We need to go investigate that cave," she said as she landed, checking Kanemaru and myself over.

"Agreed," I growled out, wincing at the bite on the back of my ankle she poked at. Apparently an attack got through when I heard Ino and I hadn't noticed.

 _"I bit that one in half,"_ Kanemaru said, tilting his head towards my ankle.

"Thanks buddy," I laughed out as Hana patched us up with **Mystical Palm Technique**.

A small bat flew out of the surroundings, screeching when it saw us. The chittering started back up and a few more bats appeared behind it.

 **Fanged Menace**

 **Level: 2**

 **Health: 20/20 Chakra Pool 5/5**

 **Strength: 1 Vitality: 1 Chakra: 1**

 **Info:** Most likely found in groups, these creatures rarely travel far from their caves, but have been known to evacuate in the face of danger. Their bite contains a toxin that can cause waking dreams in the unfortunate, along with 10 damage.

 **Sonic Scream: Banding together with its brethen, the bats can then pool their chakra into a powerful screech. This attack has a disorienting effect similar to a Genjutsu. Damage: 15 Cost: 5 Chakra.**

"We need to move, now." I mutter, backing away from the bats on my branch.

We scattered as the bats let loose that **Sonic Scream** attack, noticing a Lesser Worm that had been above ground wiggling madly after it was hit by the missed attack. It kept trying to tunnel back underground with its tail for some reason.

"That looks annoying, don't let it hit!" Hana shouted over, using a handful of shuriken to disperse some bats that had tried to approach her location.

"Let's get to the cave," Ino suggests, firing another **Mouth Shot** at the forming host of bats.

We quickly left the area even as the bats gathered, rushing deeper into the woods. Hana was watching our back with the triplets, Kanemaru and I were up front. I flung a kunai at a bat that had appeared, pinning its dying form to a tree. Hana pulled it free as she passed, slipping the kunai into her pouch. My ninken buddy dodged an attack from a new group of bats that appeared in front of us, but I had to shove Ino back into the arms of Hana when she'd gotten too close, and didn't have time to dodge it.

 **Damage Taken: 15**

 **Status Effect: Dizzy**

Oh my god, words could not describe the feeling accurately. My sense of recognition was so shot that I was sure up was left, down was up, left was right and right was down. I clung to the branch I was on with everything I had while the others provided me with cover.

As soon as everything stopped spinning I picked myself up with a shake and threw a couple shuriken at a pair of bats that were harassing Ino. She gave me a small smile as Hana-nee lost her patience with what to her were merely pests and unleashed havoc upon them with **Fang Passing Fang** with the triplets. Kanemaru and I were wide eyed, she'd bored straight through several trees in her quest to get the little menaces. We took the chance to leave at that.

We were inflicted with attacks from the air by the bats, and attacks on the ground by the worms, though they weren't too awful. For the next 10 minutes we made our way deeper into the forest, until we paused at the edge of a small clearing to catch our breaths. Ino, Kanemaru, and myself had recieved 10% experience during the fighting, so we took the chance to allow Kanemaru to level up.

 _"Put them both into Chakra again,"_ Kanemaru told me.

"Really? You're just going to stack into chakra?" I asked with wide eyes.

He growled as he looked to the ground. _"Fine, put a point into Vitality and then into Chakra."_

I shrugged as I did what he said, reading his status screen to confirm it.

 **Kanemaru**

 **Age: 1**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 5%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 103/103 Chakra Pool: 35/35**

 **Strength: 9 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 11 Intelligence: 7 Wisdom: 5 Chakra: 4**

 **Stat points: 0**

We'd only gotten a few minutes for a break, as even when we were getting ready to leave a giant bat crashed through the canopy above us. Ino, Kanemaru, and I jumped left while Hana and the triplets went right. Hovering in the air before us was a bat the size of Ino or myself, glaring at us with annoyance.

"Who dares intrude!" A loud voice echoed around us, and it seemed to come from the bat.

An activation of **Observe** had me stopping Ino's hand that was reaching for a kunai. The creature before us could solve at least one of the threats, if we could play it right.

 **Noxen the Guardian**

 **Level: 5**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 95/95 Chakra Pool: 35/35**

 **Strength: 4 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 7 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 4**

 **Info:** The guardian of the bats in the caves of Training Ground 2, Noxen is generally peaceful towards humans. Recently his irritation at the worm menace and the intrusion of humans into the forest, causing the deaths of many of his kind, has forced him to appear before those who most likely would never see him.

 **Sonic Scream: Noxen has the size and power within him to use this attack on his own. He usually follows it up by attacking his opponents while they are disoriented. Damage: 15 Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Wind Scythe: Noxen can channel chakra to his wings, and with a great sweep, cause a scythe of wind to travel towards his target. Damage: 30 Cost: 20 Chakra.**

"Uh, hello there," I greet stupidly. "You wouldn't happen to be willing to talk, would you?"

The giant bat blinked once, then again, before he flew to a higher branch and proceeded to hang from it.

"Now this is curious, hmm." Noxen spoke, his head tilted to the side. "A human willing to communicate with others, hmm."

"I'm Tetto Inuzuka," I announced. "We came to deal with the cave."

"Tetto just what are you doing," Hana called to me.

"He seems to wish to speak," Noxen told her, causing Hana to wince slightly.

"Hana-nee, just let me deal with this, all right?" She nodded slightly, and I gave her a thumbs up. "So uh, why are all the bats in the forest attacking us?"

"Our cave has been taken, hmm." The bat said above us. "We made a new home. You intrude, hmm."

"Who took your cave?" I asked, glancing at a few bats that had settled in the trees around us.

"The worms," Noxen hissed, agitating some of the little bats around us. "They came and drove us out, hmm. They must die, yes, but they infest the very walls and ceilings of our caves."

I grimaced, not liking the sound of a vicious worm infested cave system. This might just be even more gross than the fire-rats. And that was something considering the boss fight. Ugh.

"We can deal with the worms," I said, causing Noxen to focus his wandering gaze upon me. "It would be a lot simpler if your brethren would stop attacking us though."

"You wish to deal with the worms, hmm?" The bat had a very weird way of speaking, but then again, it _was_ a talking bat. "And then you would leave, hmm?"

"The forest would return to the way it was before," I nod. "As long as you can call your brethren off, we'd be better prepared for whatever is in the cave."

The giant bat chittered to a smaller one that flew near, and it dashed off to its fellows, squeaking to them once it landed upon a branch. A dozen of them had taken up residence on a tree a short distance from their guardian. A small chorus of bats erupted shortly after, and Noxen turned his gaze back to me.

"We will leave you be, hmm. Deal with the worms." I was gifted with a glare that promised pain if I failed. "But be warned, hmm. We and the worms are not the only ones that call the cave home. There was another."

"What do you mean another?" I asked while frowning.

"A bear, hmm. A baby cub so far from home," the bat replied. "It went deeper into the caves, stumbling and leaking chakra that scared my lesser brethren away. And then the worms came, hmm."

"We'll look into it," I promised.

With a great gust of wind, Noxen took to the air and swept off into the woods once more, taking his smaller kind along with him. We all took a moment to breath once the stressful atmosphere had lifted from us.

"How can a bear leak chakra that would scare bats away?" Ino asked after Noxen left.

"That shouldn't be possible," Hana replied. "Even summons can't do that, as far as I'm aware."

 _"Whatever it is, we need to find it,"_ one of the triplets growled. _"We should travel along the ground now, the more worms we finish out here is that many more that won't attack us in the caves."_

"That's a decent enough idea," I said. "Any objections?"

Besides Ino grumbling mildly about how nasty the worms were, we agreed to travel across the surface of the ground while Hana remained in the trees with one of her ninken. They'd provide cover for us if a swarm got out of hand.

We'd made it about halfway to where we thought the cave was before Kanemaru paused, tilting his head slightly. _"Something is coming, listen,"_ he growled at us.

I could feel a slight tremble in the earth below me, as a slight hissing and spitting noise made its way to my ears. Before I could ask what it was, we were surprised at the appearance of a small cluster of orange tinted worms that appeared before us.

 **Feverworm**

 **Level: 3**

 **Health: 40/40 Chakra: 10/10**

 **Strength: 2 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 1 Chakra: 1**

 **Info:** These mutated worms carry a venom that has a chance of causing fevers and moderate damage, and a spitting attack that is more nuisance than danger.

 **Earth-sense: Passive: Lvl Max: Thanks to living among the earth for their lives, these creatures have an innate grasp on sensing others intruding on their lands.**

 **Fevershot: A spitting attack that causes stinging pain, inflammation, and swelling upon the target. Damage: 10 Cost: 2 Chakra.**

Well the damn things ranged attack wasn't so annoying, but I didn't have the chance to make a joke about that as I was already being forced to move away from attacks from below. I cut through a feverworm that tried to attack me with its weaker brothers, and hissed in pain as the blood of the worm burned my skin slightly.

 **Damage Taken: 5**

"Don't let the blood get on you, stings like hell," I shouted, causing Kanemaru to hastily release the feverworm he'd been able to bite.

It turned out to be a rather smart idea, as the blood getting inside his mouth would likely hurt far worse. He tore the thing open with his claws instead, growling as the blood landed on his fur, causing him slight annoyance. Kanemaru used **Passing Fang** to deal with another cluster of worms, as Ino and I focused on cutting them with our swords. My sister was up in the trees, firing **Mouth Shot** at a steady and calm pace.

I sheathed my ninjato as we fought out way to the cave, using **Steel Beast Claw** in the closing space between the trees to great effect. I'd basically created the technique for fights like this, in enclosed locations where I could tear them apart. Kanemaru was watching my back while I focused on cutting our path. I'd noticed the steel properties to my body blocked out the irritation causes by the blood of the feverworms but not the spit. It only took one lesson to remember to duck it.

Thankfully standard protocol that was taught at the Academy was to never be directly behind a comrade, so that wasn't an issue. What was an issue was just steps from the cave, all the worms we had previously been fighting off disappeared. Hana jumped to the ground shortly after, looking around.

"Nice work you too," she grinned.

"Thank you," Ino gasped out. Poor girl just didn't have the same stamina as the rest of us. "Hana-san, I never really expected to find it important, but what _are_ your ninkens names? It's really hard to call out to them without it." She became slightly annoyed when the rest of us began snickering.

"That's the thing Ino-chan," Hana replied between snickers. "They are the Haimaru Brothers."

"And?" Ino looked at us in confusion. "What are their names?"

 _"Our names are all Haimaru,"_ one of the brothers barked out. He was the only one of the three to control his snickers enough to respond. _"That's the fun of it."_

"All of them?" Ino twitched when a mass of nods met her question. "Well that's just... You know I really should expect that from an Inuzuka."

"You really should," I laugh.

"Whatever," she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's just get into this cave and kill these disgusting worms, I want out of here as quickly as possible."

"But Ino-chan," I cried, "inside this cave is a little baby bear all hurt and alone. You wouldn't make us leave them alone, would you?" Hana snickered before joining in using puppy eyes on Ino.

"I w-wasn't saying that at all!" She shouted back with a red face.

 _"Can we go now?"_ Kanemaru sighed. _"Something smells seriously off about this cave."_

Ino gave him a stern look as we turned back to the cave. "I liked it better when I didn't hear your sarcasm, actually. You're still my favorite Kanemaru, but really, tone it down."

My ninken just huffed and entered the cave with me. The inside of the cave was surprisingly large, but then I remembered how a bat like Noxen had a wingspan, which I'd seen, much larger than itself. I could picture him just barely fitting his full wingspan between the walls while in flight, much to my amusement.

Something ahead of us was making a _Chink!_ noise repeatedly, as if picking away at the rock. Hana pulled out her flashlight, shining it in the direction of the noise. What we saw there caused us to pause for a moment in thought.

 **Rockbiter**

 **Level: 2**

 **Health: 20/20**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 1**

 **Info:** This passive creature often is found in caves inhabited by bats, eating away at the rock tunnels little by little. They are prime prey for bats as they are hyper-sensitive to loud sounds echoing through the rock, and at a loud enough sound and violent vibration can even have heart problems.

 **Earth-sense: Passive: Lvl Max: Thanks to living among the earth for their lives, these creatures have an innate grasp on sensing others intruding on their lands.**

"Kanemaru don't," my sister hissed in warning, but it was too late.

My ninken took one look at the description of the worms at gave a long howl, the sound echoing off the surrounding walls to build into a massive volume. The small grey worms we could see gave great shudders of their bodies, twitching violently before most of them stayed still on the ground. The rest fled into the surrounding terrain.

 **Kanemaru has created a Skill: Dreadhowl: Infusing a bit of chakra with their voice, the ninken can howl at extreme volume and depth, causing opponents to feel an intense burst of fear, likely being stunned for several seconds. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Dungeon Event: Hound's Folly:** An excitable pup has alerted all the denizens of the cave to your presence. Now the worms are coming, and you must find the source of their mutations and end it.

 **Objective:** Slay the Worm-mother. Cause of mutation discovered. Survive.

"Now look what you've done," Hana groaned.

The triplets glared at Kanemaru, but before he could apologize a rumbling was heard around us. We tensed and then were forced to scatter as the cave descended into chaos. Ino, Kanemaru, a Haimaru, and I went one way, Hana and the other ninken went down a side tunnel as they evaded attacks from multiple angles.

I caught a look at one of the worms attacking us and wish I hadn't when I'd used **Observe** on it. This was going to be awful.

 **Greater Worm**

 **Level: 4**

 **Health: 60/60**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 4**

 **Info:** These worms rarely venture to the surface, preferring to tunnel through the earth instead. When the fury of these creatures is gained you'd better kill them, because they won't stop until they can't move.

 **Earth-sense: Passive: Lvl Max: Thanks to living among the earth for their lives, these creatures have an innate grasp on sensing others intruding on their lands.**

The stupid things were twice the size of the other worms we'd seen. I'd also noticed when I had to put more effort into sinking my claws in that they were easily tougher. Ino had sheathed her blade and pulled a kunai out, unable to find the space to properly wield it while trying to avoid the massive worms.

 **Damage Taken: 20**

My distraction cost me as a worm slipped past my guard to land a bite on my left shoulder. With a snarl I tore it to pieces as I activated **Steel Passing Fang** to give Ino some space to breath. I came out of my attack to catch a feverworm in my grip before I ripped it in 2 with my claws.

Kanemaru and Haimaru both using **Passing Fang** to clear a path to deeper in the tunnel. Ino and I retreated down this opening as swiftly as possible, a few shuriken and kunai tossed back, taking a few lesser worms with them.

 _"Ok,"_ Kanermaru panted as we ran down the tunnel, _"maybe not my best idea. I just thought about all the free experience that it would give me."_

"And did it give you a lot?" I asked sarcastically.

 _"... The group got 2%, well Hana got 1% but I'm pretty sure she soaked up most of the experience,"_ he said quietly.

I cocked my head briefly. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if she did. But still, totally not worth it."

 _"Sorry,"_ he replied, head drooping.

I winced slightly at what Hana was likely to do to him for this. It likely wasn't going to be pleasant.

 _"I sense something unpleasant down here,"_ Haimaru growled. _"It is likely Hana and my brothers will be making their way to it."_

I gave a nod as I dispatched a feverworm that had appeared. "Then that is where we'll head, can you direct us if the tunnels split?"

 _"Yes,"_ he replied. _"I will keep alert for any scent of the others crossing out path as well."_

"That would be helpful." Ino chirped. "Let's go then guys."

Kanemaru and I dutifully followed after the blonde as she picked up the pace. I was hoping to find Hana before the boss fight, if at all possible. I didn't like leaving her alone in here even if she could handle herself even better than we could. I'd be massacred by our parents if something happened to one of us.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: It took me far more effort than I want to admit to come up with a dungeon that was highly annoying, potentially dangerous, but not outright lethal to two young characters. Key words being 'potentially lethal', I don't want to kill them after all. Though, I did come up with a few things for later dungeons, but those will have to wait until after this business is settled. I'll include stat pages at the end of the next chapter, once they've finished the dungeon. I am fully away that I'm no longer using the last names first thing, but to be entirely honest it's hard for me to remember all the time. So I'm stopping it. I was tempted to make Hana a bit stronger since she's about age to start doing Chunin Exams herself, but decided not to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewer: Redripper666** if you mean leveling up, nothing I can do, that's mechanics. If you mean level up FROM bad guys the system was taking into account that the dungeon exp is usually representing boss fights or final objectives, not any experience gained from things inside of the dungeon itself, which is where a decent bit of the experience lies, over time and smaller portions. I was also basing it on the boss level obviously being higher than theirs, such granting a greater exp gain for leveling. I... hope my logic speaks as well as I think it should.

* * *

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

We'd barely gone more than 10 meters before we were in combat again. A greater worm followed by a few feverworms came from deeper in the tunnels, charging towards us once they realized we were there. I used a **Steel Passing Fang** on the stupidly big target, while the others quickly wiped up the feverworms. A few swings of my claws finished mine off after I saw the others were done.

"These big ones aren't actually that tough," I mutter. "Thankfully they aren't fast, or very bright."

Kanemaru growled as he careful stepped past his opponents, not wanting that burning blood on him again. He bumped his shoulder into my lightly and kept walking down the tunnel. Cheeky bastard. Ino followed him with her flashlight, which she had pulled out when Hana had gotten separated. It wasn't pure black in here, but it was extremely dark without it.

We walked a bit further before we found a side tunnel connecting to ours. Haimaru perked up almost instantly and went to try to get a scent, only to slump slightly and shake his head. We continued on, hoping to find my sister before something happened to one of us.

The next split caused both ninken to tense instantly. _"The smell is getting stronger,"_ Haimaru noted. _"But there's multiple sounds coming, prepare for a fight."_

When he'd said multiple, I honestly hadn't expected the flood of lesser and feverworms that flooded through the tunnel. In my surprise I activated **Steel Passing Fang** while my footing was terrible, causing me to go sliding off to the side by accident. My recovery was kind of sloppy, but Kanemaru and Haimaru covered well enough with each other that I was able to set up in the rotating shield of attacks we kept Ino hidden behind.

I honestly would have kept the attack up, but I had to cancel it when I noticed I had dropped to 50 chakra. Thankfully the massive force of the creatures had shoved themselves into the destructive barrier we had provided, constantly pushing their fellows to death. As Kanemaru and Haimaru landed to take a breather next to us, I eyed the worms still coming from the entry.

 _"Oh no, you're not thinking of trying that stupid bullet idea again are you?"_ Kanemaru asked. _"Aren't you_ still _stuck with marbles?"_

"Marbles can be useful buddy," I replied, forming a grin at some greater worms pushed their way to the front of the approaching swarm. "In fact, there's a very special technique in mind for this."

I took all my thoughts of practicing **Steel Projectile** , and my knowledge of the marble sized steel balls I could create with it. Molding the chakra to begin to take form just over my knuckles, I punched my right fist out and let loose.

" **Steel Release: Shotgun** ," I shouted.

A dozen steel balls were formed and projected outwards, piercing almost all the worms directly in front of me, though not doing much to the greater worms, other than sending them reeling back in pain.

 **Skill Created: Steel Release: Shotgun: 1/50: Molding their chakra into small, dense forms, the user projects them forward to cause wide spread damage. The number of shots can be controlled with greater skill in the technique. Damage: Variable. Cost: 25 Chakra.**

 **Enemies Defeated x10!**

Yeah, I felt that drop in chakra immediately. I blinked as two **Passing Fang** and a **Fang Passing Fang** blew past me, along with 4 separate **Mouth Shots** , shredding through the remaining worms in short order.

"Congratulations, little brother," my sister came up and hugged me tightly. "Thought I was too late, before I saw that awesome jutsu. Look at you, you created a C-rank jutsu before you even left the Academy! Mom's gonna be so proud, she'll probably want to add it to the archives." She just kept going on without stopping.

Finally I forced all my strength into squeezing her back, cutting her off as she looked down at me. "I'm glad you missed me Hana-nee, we missed you too. But there's no need to ramble, we're fine."

She proceeded to mother hen over me, fussing over my blatant use of chakra and then proceeding to do the same to Ino. Kanemaru and Haimaru were snickering, up until she got to them and Ino and I started to laugh. The bites we took weren't really all that major, at least to me and Ino, so we weren't worried about ourselves that much. Kanemaru had taken a couple of hits, but nothing that would slow him down. Lucky for us Hana healed those for him though, wouldn't want to take hits on wounds, ouch.

I got bullied into taking a break since every ninken in the group was saying we were close to the source of the weird feeling they were getting. They also smelled something foul down there, which we were just starting to get hints of. I gave up after weak protest, I wasn't stupid, I just didn't want to sit on this floor. I finally just leaned against the wall and slumped slightly.

I was running on low chakra anyways, a break would help me get some back. As I watched the chakra slowly restore itself I twitched, seeing it going up at a stupidly slow rate. I'd eaten lunch, you'd think it would give me a bit of energy regeneration or something.

Our break was only interrupted once, by a small group of lesser worms, so we took the chance to give our weapons a once over. A half hour after originally stopping, we prepared to walk deeper into the caves. I got to walk at the front of the group with Kanemaru, since apparently it was 'logic' that boys should 'protect' the girls. It reminded me of party structures involving tanks, damage dealers, and healers. Huh, maybe I could get a squad like that.

I gave a quick glance to my current status page, giving a small smile that was lost in the darkness of the caves and shadows made by flashlights.

 **Tetto Inuzuka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 66%**

 **Health: 220/220 Chakra Pool: 75/105**

It would work, and if all else fails I've got a couple of health potions, and just keeping my **Steel Beast Claw** running would save me chakra. It was at least a comfort that I could deal with bigger hits better than Ino or Kanemaru, so I wasn't feeling bad about being in front.

The smell was starting to get really nasty as we got deeper. The earth around us was shaking slightly, causing us to glance up in worry at the ceiling, but it seemed fine. The shaking wasn't too bad, but it was fairly unnerving and the weird sounds we started to hear was actually more disturbing than all the others. It sounded like something was eating.

When the floor finally stopped sloping, leveling out into a long and level passageway, the smell was bad enough Kanemaru gagged for a moment, and the Haimaru Brothers were whining and shaking their heads. They were trackers rather that heavy fighters, the smell was likely affecting them even worse than my ninken, because their senses of smell were higher. Hana looked concerned before one of them growled something low enough that I didn't hear it, and she pat him on the head with a soft smile.

"The boys want to deal with whatever is down here with us," she said. "But if they can't handle the smell they'll retreat back to this area."

I nodded as I stepped forward, pulling a kunai from my pouch. There was a soft red light deeper down the tunnels, and as we got closer we began discovering all kinds of dead worms, a partial cause of the stench. My eyes were watering as I passed, desperately plugging my nose. The ninken were obviously holding their breath as they quickly shuffled past the bodies.

The end of the tunnel graced us with a horrible sight, and we all stopped and stared in shock. The ceiling reached higher than we would expect, the walls were separated by vast amounts of shadows, but what lay in the center was a small bear cub, pulsing with a dark red chakra that was giving me terrible chills being near. Curled around it, keeping it from leaving, was a giant... worm? Rock snake? Whatever it was it had skin made of stone, a head about half the size of my bedroom, and eyes the color of the red chakra, glaring at us in threat.

The bodies of worms were scattered around the room, but only partially. The great beast seemed to have devoured them, if the dead one disappearing into its maw was any indication. The stench that hit us when it exhaled was even worse than in the tunnel, and Ino threw up, right onto another worms body. Poor girl.

 **Mother Stone**

 **Level: 5**

 **Health: 200/200 Chakra Pool: 50/50**

 **Strength: 8 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 10 Intelligence: 1 Chakra: 6**

 **Info:** Mother Stone was once an average lesser worm, in fact those had been the largest worms in the area, before the bear cub arrived. The chakra it leaked eventually converted her, the worm that was most often patrolling the area and guarding rockbiters as they worked away at the tunnels. She claimed the area around the cub as her nest, and refuses to let it leave, absorbing the chakra slowly and making meals out of her many offspring, the greater worms and feverworms.

 **Earth-sense: Passive: Lvl Max: Thanks to living among the earth for their lives, these creatures have an innate grasp on sensing others intruding on their lands.**

 **Stoneskin: Passive: This creature has a hide of stone, making most weapons and average attacks bounce harmlessly from it.**

 **Mother's Call: A roar sent out to call her young to her, dealing with intruders and providing an easy meal. The other worms are unable to resist the call, leading many to answer. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

"Well... shit," Hana muttered.

I chose to put my kunai away as I glanced around. "The area is wide, but that thing is so big it limits what we can use."

"There's also the fact that Ino and I are basically useless attacking it, unless I coordinate with the triplets," my sister replied.

"Hey!" Ino protested weakly, spitting to clear her mouth. "At least the eyes are a weak point. Right?"

I glanced at the beast, noticing it start to rise into the air, "I don't think we have time to discuss this."

As if to answer me, the thing used **Mother's Call** , causing the ninken and Hana to wince, making me grateful I hadn't started sensory boost training yet. Though, even my ears were ringing at the noise, but I was still able to cut through a feverworm that fell from the ceiling with my **Steel Beast Claw**.

"Kanemaru," I called, making him shake his head and focus. "Protect Ino, I'll play tag with Mother Stone."

 _"Are you serious?!"_ His eyes went wide in my direction.

He didn't get an answer, as I rushed forward towards our opponent. Mother Stone struck forward, forcing me to dodge a mouth full of stone teeth that would likely shred me to pieces. My **Steel Release** skills weren't good enough to protect my entire body, just my lower legs and my arms. I growled when my claws barely made a scratch in the face of my target, and the nasty thing smacked me away with its head.

 **Damage Dealt: 5**

 **Damage Taken: 15**

That probably would have hurt far more if it had been able to put force behind the attack, or I hadn't recovered in the air. I didn't get the chance to question my stupidity for attacking something that was literally _stone,_ because I had to jump away from a giant tail striking my location.

Ino and Kanemaru were dealing with a trio of greater worms, as Hana and her ninken were busy trying to keep a swarm of lesser worms and feverworms from entering against Ino or myself. I couldn't risk **Shotgun** with her in front of me, or from the distance really. I was also busy trying to avoid being turned into a pancake by the stone tail flying through the air, and I would definitely need my chakra for this fight.

"Oof!" I grunted as the tail finally caught me mid air by reversing direction, sending me crashing into a wall.

 **Damage Taken: 30**

" **Steel Passing Fang**." The tail was coming back for me, so I did the smart thing an used the only thing I thought would hurt it.

I hadn't been able to train my speed up all that well, or my control of it, but the sheer piercing power my technique had actually managed to carve a small furrow out of Mother Stone's tail as she tried to stop me.

 **Damage Dealt: 15**

Well at least a glancing hit at the thing still did full damage, though it made me wonder what kind of damage full contact would deal. I was sadly thrown away from my allies by being redirected by the tail. I landed somewhat near the cub, causing Mother Stone to unleash another **Mother's Call** in anger, even as she tried to bite me in half.

I of course, instead of doing the intelligent thing and ducking behind the thing she was obviously defending for a shield, decided to use **Steel Passing Fang** again. The results had me smashing into the ceiling, hearing a pain roar fill the cavern, before the earth above me caved down and buried me under it.

 **Damage Taken: 30**

 **Damage Dealt: 25**

I groaned as the messages appeared, slightly happy that most of the damage came from my terrible ricochet and not Mother Stone herself. My skills would work here, but only once I got unburied from these rocks. I worked on getting an arm free even as I heard shouts and the screeching of Mother Stone inside my little space.

Eventually I gave up on getting my arm free the normal way, and used the **Hidden Mole Jutsu** to free myself from the rocks. I quickly popped the health potions I had out of my inventory and downed both as I watched what was happening. Mother Stone was down 70 health I noticed, the **Fang Passing Fang** the triplets used against her adding to the considerable sum I'd knocked off myself.

Ino was standing before my sister, firing a **Mouth Shot** into the stone worms face, irritating it more than anything else since Earth beat Water so easily. Hana was crouched to the ground, running medical jutsu over a grumbling Kanemaru, though I was happy to see his health was still above half.

Another call went out, forcing me to rush towards my sister and Ino as the ground burst around them. I pounced on a greater worm, shredding him with my claws even as I kicked a feverworm away from me. My next opponents were a small group of lesser worms that tried to somehow jump out of the ground at me. Needless to say, they weren't the fastest in the air and I struck them down easily enough.

I had to jump over a couple **Fevershot** , but I crushed the pair of feverworms when I landed on them, tearing into them for good measure. I was intently focused on not making any complaints about enemy strength, for karmic reasons and all.

"Tetto-kun, you and Kanemaru replace the triplets, we'll handle this." Ino called, rushing past me with her ninjato.

That girl was full of surprises lately. Her natural flexibility and the blade were serving her well as I grabbed my newly healed ninken parter and rushed in the direction of the cub.

 _"We're about to do something stupid, aren't we?"_ Kanemaru muttered as we ran forward.

I snickered. "I'm here to deal the serious damage buddy." Well at least what 3 **Steel Passing Fang** could do. "I want you to try to hit the thing in the eyes, if you can. Or use that new trick of yours in you can get on Mother Stone's head."

Honestly Kanemaru only had the chakra for a single **Passing Fang** and a **Dreadhowl** , after that he'd be out of chakra and likely to collapse. I took off in front with a **Steel Passing Fang** , and the triplets broke their attack and retreated when I slammed into the body of Mother Stone.

 **Damage Dealt: 25**

My attack actually managed to shove her back momentarily, and I clawed at her for quick 15 damage. I jumped clear when Mother Stone gave a pained roar and thrashed about, Kanemaru rebounding a bit away from me from his own attack.

 **Kanemaru did 20 damage!**

He'd actually managed to hit her left eye, though we couldn't see what kind of damage he'd done to it because it was closed tightly. It must have stung like a bastard if the way she was thrashing was any indication.

I noticed with alarm that her half blind rampage was getting terribly close to crushing the bear cub in the center of the cavern. She let loose a pair of deafening roars, causing a much more massive host of worms than we were used to to enter the cavern from all sides, dropping from the ceiling, erupting from beneath the ground, and sliding from the walls. The entire place was starting to look like a block of swiss cheese.

Waving Kanemaru off towards the others, I watched Mother Stone moving around with intense focus. When her tail swung out, away from the rest of her body, I used **Passing Fang** to get inside her guard. I used **Observe** on the cub even as I ducked down next to it, keeping just out of the chakra aura.

 **Moonpaw**

 **Age: 1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 2**

 **Status: Poisoned**

 **Health 25/70 Chakra Pool: 20/200**

 **Strength: 2 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 8 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 20**

 **Summon: Familiar**

 **Info:** A young cub from the Bear Summons of the Vale of Elune, these creatures generally worship some sort of Moon Goddess. They are known for having human-level intelligence and awareness. Their connection to nature is spoken of in whispers, a thing of myth and legends of druids. She seems to be unable to return home in her state.

 **Large Chakra Reserves: This creature is a wellspring of strong chakra. +2 Chakra per level.**

 **Demonic Chakra Poisoning: This creature came into contact with a large source of demonic chakra, causing a taint to overcome their own chakra and inflicting dangerous poisoning to their system. If left untreated the creatures own chakra will kill it. Warning: The aura can cause damage to those touching it.**

 **Summoning Creature: This creature is generally found in their home plane, normally only being called to the Elemental Nations with a Summoning Jutsu.**

This looked like a black bear to me, but what did I know. The cub was so damn skinny it was astounding she was even still alive as it was. I couldn't risk my plan of using a **Passing Fang** with her in that condition, it'd likely be the cause of death in an instant. She was breathing heavily and seemed to completely out of it.

I put all my concentration into manipulating my **Steel Release** into covering my torso, arms, and neck as I slung the cub over my shoulder, immediately taking a few points of damage from the demonic chakra. I'm an idiot, I've been forgetting that this is god damn Naruto with demons and shit made of chakra, I should have recognized it instantly.

"Haimaru!" I called desperately, ducking under a sweep of Mother Stone's tail. "I need one of you!"

I got all of them instead, a pair crashing into the creature behind me with a **Fang Passing Fang** and the last clearing a path towards me. I gasped slightly as I ran towards the others.

"Hana, I want you to take the cub. It needs help." I panted as I slid to a stop next to her, gently placing the cub on the ground, before cutting at a worm with a kunai. "Kanemaru, Haimaru, you guys are going to clear a path out of here. That worm is about to go ballistic and we don't want to be too far from the exit when it happens."

We all winced as they both started to bite, claw, and overall tear into the worms surrounding us. Haimaru was still able to use **Passing Fang** but Kanemaru was nearly out of chakra.

 _"Partner, got enough for a_ **Shotgun** _left?"_ Kanemaru growled out, snapping a worm in half before spitting it to the ground.

"Yeah, why?" I was cutting at the ones surrounding us as Ino carried the cub and Hana was healing it. I could see the **Fang Passing Fang** harassing Mother Stone in the distance, before Mother Stone seemed to freeze. "Make it fast, she's catching on!"

 _"Then prepare it, you idiot."_

I took that for what it was, starting to mold my chakra towards my fist. Kanemaru let out a sweet sounding **Dreadhowl** into the cavern, the echoing attack stunning and obviously damaging the worms badly. I molded the chakra as quickly as I could while it continued to ring.

" **Steel Release: Shotgun** ," I shouted, punching forward as I released the build up.

 **Kanemaru did 60 damage!**

 **Damage Dealt: 45**

 **Group Enemies Defeated x36**

 **Chakra Pool: 15/105**

That was fucking awesome! Booya! We kicked a- wait, what's that feeling?

 **Mother Stone has gained Status: Berserk!**

 **Health: 50/200 Chakra Pool: 0/50**

Huh, had she really used all of those roars up? I must have missed something during my short trip with the rocks. At least I think I counted those properly. _'What the hell am I thinking about,'_ I wondered. _'There's a giant stone worm that just sent 2 Haimaru flying into you. And she's mad.'_

 **Damage Taken: 20**

Holy shit did ninken make good battering rams. Ow. My brain was a little scrambled after that, but I climbed to my feet as the others managed to reach us and start leaving the cave. I grabbed Kanemaru and the closest Haimaru by the scruffs and glanced between Mother Stone and the damaged and hole filled ceiling. Some of those were big enough for an easy passage.

"Kanemaru," I start, seeing him start to sag slightly. "Can you supply enough chakra to start a **Passing Fang** so the others can drag it into a **Fang Passing Fang** by compensating for your lack of chakra with theirs?"

 _"Maybe, why?"_ My tired and scruffy partner sighed in reply.

"Be glad I didn't name you Padfoot," I grumbled quietly, before clearing my throat. "Use **Fang Passing Fang** into the ceiling with 2 of the brothers." He stared at me with an incredulous look. "The final brother, you Haimaru, is going to be waiting down here to drag my tired ass off the battlefield as soon as I run out of chakra. I want you guys to drop the ceiling on her."

Everyone stared at me now, making me blush slightly. I desperately fought the urge to blink at Ino and make some of the look leave me, but I realized we were on a time frame. I growled even as I saw Mother Stone getting closer to us.

"Do it now!" I shouted, using **Passing Fang** when I spotted her at attack range.

I was going to have to keep this attack going as long as I could, as when I spun off I saw a tri-headed attack spinning into the ceiling above me. I didn't need to make full on contact, as that would likely stop my attack cold and leave me wide open. I clipped Mother Stone in the shoulder as I passed her, gaining her attention as she turned to attack me now that the cub wasn't getting further from her.

 **Damage Dealt: 5**

I managed to keep my first attack together, thanking my luck as I would only be able use 3 of them before I passed out from chakra exhaustion. Poor Kanemaru was likely going to be out for a bit as well. I guided my attack at the tail of the beast, rebounding off it and ending my attack, cause me to land on the ground.

 **Damage Dealt: 5**

Well at least I was annoying it. I could see the roof shaking above us, and hear the grinding destruction of earth that **Fang Passing Fang** was causing among the tunnels. I used **Passing Fang** again, this time to dodge the tail swipe and clip her on the chin for another 5. I rebounded like shit, getting smashed into the ceiling painfully yet again. Stupid berserk made everything feel awful, even sloppy hits.

 **Damage Taken: 30**

I didn't want to look at my health, all I needed to know was I had enough chakra for another **Passing Fang**. I smashed my fist into the ceiling I was slightly imprinted in before grinning.

"Everyone get clear!" I heard the rock shifting, feeling the ninken tunnel before they burst out directly above Mother Stone.

 **Ninken Damage Dealt: 20**

 **Mother Stone**

 **Health: 15/200 Chakra Pool: 0/50**

I laughed and started **Passing Fang** as I tore myself from the ceiling, causing even more damage. I aimed towards the entrance that Kanemaru and the others were rebounding for, even as rumbles and falling stones came from above. Really not needing to pass out from chakra exhaustion under a collapsing battlefield, I forced myself a little faster.

I felt my technique give out just short of the Haimaru waiting for me, but he lunged forward and starting dragging me out by collar, another rushing over to help even as the last practically shouldered Kanemaru into falling asleep at Ino's feet. The last thing I saw, besides Hana's worried face glaring at me, was a pop up that let my know my idea worked.

 **Damage Dealt: 15**

 **Quest Completed!**

Sweet, sweet dreams were to be had. _'I did my work for the day,'_ I thought with a grin as I drifted off.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I ended the chapter here because exhaustion myself. Plus, I don't think the chapter itself really needs to continue after that boss fight. Next chapter will be probably be out Friday or Saturday, depending on how much I sleep (been hitting 13+ hours lately) and whether or not I get sucked into reading, writing my other story, or a video game... I haven't played CK2 or Skyrim in a while... Also I have plans for little baby Moonpaw, and I decided to put the stat changes off until next chapter because of the level up and other stuff. Later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It seems I have to explain, judging by the reviews I've seen, that leveling up will obviously get harder when they are higher levels, as well as in appropriately leveled dungeons. And Kanemaru will start slowing down in levels eventually as well (like, after level 5), so there won't be a SuperDoge existing any time soon (though I entirely admit to getting the howl from Dragon Age, I was staring at my game list for a while that day). I've decided on the third team member, potentially. Lucky they have other uses in the story so if I feel they don't work out I won't feel too bad about yanking them... hopefully.

* * *

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."  
**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear.  
**

Start.

* * *

 **You have slept in a bed! Health and Chakra restored.**

I opened my eyes with a groan, blinking slowly as I realized I was in my room. Kanemaru was at the foot on my bed, curled up and snoring. I rolled out of bed softly, minimizing a bunch of the windows that were popping up as I made my way to the bathroom.

After finishing my shower, I was hit with the feeling that I'd forgotten something that was rather important. I gave a slight shrug as I went back to my room, searching for decent clothes to wear. Once clothed, I started to think about what it was I was forgetting. Was it school? No, the next year wasn't going to start for another week. That's when I noticed the number of notifications that were minimized, oh my.

 **Quest Complete! I'm Not Dinner.**

 **Rewards: 70% Exp for Party Members Tetto Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, and Kanemaru. 10% Exp for Hana Inuzuka.**

 **Money: 10,000 Ryo**

 **Randomized Rewards: Scroll of Learning: Water Release: Water Whip.**

 **Summoning Contract: Moonpaw**

 **Level Up!**

 **Party Member: Ino has leveled up!**

Well fuck, how the hell did I get home, and where are Hana, Ino, and that bear cub at right now? I was about the get up and start searching for them when my door opened, and my mother walked in.

"Good, you're awake," she said when she saw me. "You want to tell me why Hana, Ino, and the triplets had to drag home my unconcious son, his nearly out of it ninken, and a bear leaking enough demonic chakra to send half the sensors in the village into screaming fits?"

"Uh," I failed to understand that for a second. "The training ground was a bit tougher than we thought?"

"I can see _that_ Tetto," my mom growled.

"As the person who knocked himself out fighting a giant mutated creature, I'm really not the best one to explain what happened. Especially the bits after I passed out." I winced slightly at the glare I was recieving. "If you could maybe let me know what all happened, I'd be glad to fill in what I could."

Kanemaru had woken up by now, but was staying quiet in order to avoid my mother and her wrath. She was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath about irresponsible pups and their smart mouths. I had no doubt she was talking about me, but I bit my tongue as she seemed to be thinking something over.

"According to the reports from the Anbu on scene, you kids left Training Ground 2 with an assortment of cuts and bruises, sometime after something that could only be described as an earthquake, carrying a bear cub that was leaking demonic chakra." She paused, obviously waiting for my input.

"That was likely because I dropped a cave ceiling on my opponent," I said quietly, looking at the ground. Hana probably could've handled Mother Stone herself if she'd actually tried to fight it with the triplets, but she let me fight my battle. "As for the bear, Moonpaw was having her energy absorbed by the creature. I couldn't exactly leave her down there while fighting the thing, but when we tried to remove her it went nuts. So, I used the ceiling."

"Neat trick," she growled out. "And just why didn't you let Hana step in and deal with the problem?"

"Because it was my fight," I stood up for myself. "I had some help, sure, but it was still primarily _my_ opponent. I wanted to be the one to finish it, even if I had no chakra left."

My mother pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well at least you have the pride down, now it's just the brains." I flushed slightly at that, but refused to rise to the bait. "So, you want to hear about what happened after that?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"You and Kanemaru were treated for mild chakra exhaustion, so no training for the next few days, I don't care _how_ good you feel. Doc's orders." She grinned at me briefly. "Following that you were brought home by Anbu so that they could alert me that they required more of our medics at the clinic. An entire team spent all night healing that cub, without making any progress." At the look on my face she waved me down and continued on. "An hour or so ago the bear seemed to have... adapted to the chakra poisoning, and while they are definitely signs of demonic chakra, it doesn't seem to be reacting negatively any more."

"Well that's a relief," I sighed.

"Don't feel too happy," she told me. "After breakfast you, Ino, and Hana have to report to the Hokage about what happened."

I opened my mouth to protest, only to fall silent at the look she was giving me. It was likely an order, and an order from the Hokage is not something you ever tried to ignore. The last idiot that tried was stuck doing D-ranks for 6 months I'd heard. I sighed and nodded, allowing her to drag me from my room for breakfast.

I put my new stat points into Vitality, Intelligence, Wisdom, and 2 in Chakra. Wow, I almost had enough chakra for a single **Shadow Clone** , that was excellent. I wave to my sister, who was also at the table looking grumpier than usual. She gave me a nod as she sipped tea. I noticed she had bags under her eyes, but I wasn't dumb enough to comment on that.

Kiba, who came down shortly after I started to eat, sensed the atmosphere and decided to grab a plate and leave the room as quickly as possible. Not that I blamed him, the glare my mother was bouncing between myself and my sister was seriously intense. I forgot that this woman was strong enough to tear me apart without much effort.

I managed to escape my mom long enough to duck out of sight and equip **Fire-Rat's Haori**. After all, if you have to meet the important people, you gotta look awesome doing it, right? I also stashed the summoning contract inside one of my pockets before she found me. I was then promptly bopped atop the head and dragged to the clinic to retrieve the cub. A second look while not in combat actually made my assessment of the poor cub seem... inadequate.

 **Moonpaw**

 **Age: 1**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 2**

 **Health 25/70 Chakra Pool: 20/200**

 **Strength: 2 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 3 Intelligence: 8 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 20**

 **Summon: Familiar**

 **Info:** A young cub from the Bear Summons of the Vale of Elune, these creatures generally worship some sort of Moon Goddess. They are known for having human-level intelligence and awareness. Their connection to nature is spoken of in whispers, a thing of myth and legends of druids. She seems to be unable to return home in her state.

 **Extremely Malnourished: Do to extended poor dieting this creature suffers -2 to Strength and Vitality, along with -1 to Dexterity. This trait can be removed by proper eating and weight gain.**

 **Large Chakra Reserves: This creature is a wellspring of strong chakra. +2 Chakra per level.**

 **Demonic Chakra: This creature came into contact with a large source of demonic chakra, causing a mutation of their chakra to occur. This has resulted in a partial demonic entity. +1 Chakra per level. +1 Vitality per level.**

 **Summoning Creature: This creature is generally found in their home plane, normally only being called to the Elemental Nations with a Summoning Jutsu.**

So the cub had proper demonic chakra now. How the hell did that happen? Maybe it was because Moonpaw is a summon? I winced as the cub whined softly when my mom picked it up, but she was whispering to it and stroking the cubs fur.

"We just barely managed to get the animal to drink and eat this morning," she whispered as we left.

Hana and I followed my mom all the way through town, though she was thankfully taking quieter streets so that the cub could rest some more. Say whatever you want about an Inuzuka, we hate disturbing wounded animals that are trying to rest. We caught sight of Ino and her father waiting patiently in front of the Hokage Tower. It was a tall structure, build connected to the Academy by the Mission Hall, where the head honcho himself did most of his work.

Inoichi Yamanaka was giving me a stern look, so I stared back in defiance. Rule number one: Never break eye contact first. Unfortunately for the man, his stare was nowhere near what my mom could do, and he looked away first. My mom gave me a slight nudge, having seen the interaction, and I grinned at her.

We were shuffled into the Hokage's office as soon as we arrived, Hiruzen Sarutobi himself sitting at the desk. The man was known as the God of Shinobi, and The Professor. A quick **Observe** on the man caused me to sweat slightly.

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Title: The Third Hokage (?)**

 **Age: 61**

 **Level: ?**

 **Health: ?/? Chakra Pool: ?/?**

I'm gonna save time and explain that everything else was also those stupid question marks, and I actually wanted far away from this man as quickly as possible. I could at least take comfort in the fact that I hadn't done anything wrong, and my mom was right beside me. Just being near the old guy was setting off every self preservation instinct I had. The only hope I had was that he didn't deem me a threat.

"Ah Tsume-san, Inoichi-san, welcome." He gave what one could say was a grandfatherly smile. "And these are your children?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, my daughter Hana and my oldest son Tetto," replied my mother, bowing her head in respect.

"My daughter Ino," Inoichi followed shortly after.

"And this is the creature that was found?" His eyes seemed to take in every detail about the cub in a quick glance. "The one that was leaking that chakra?"

"Yes sir, the children report it having the name 'Moonpaw'," Inoichi supplied, the rat bastard.

"Hmm..." The state he was giving the cub was slightly unnerving.

"Hokage-sama," I spoke, drawing the attention of the adults. "What are the rules on items recovered from training grounds?"

He blinked slowly as he processed this, and I could have sworn I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "If they have no way of indentifying the owner, it is generally finders, keepers."

I smiled slightly as I pulled out the summoning contract and opened it to show a blank page. "Huh, well would you look at that. Looks like there's only one way to deal with this then," I say, and slap the contract into Ino's surprised hands. "Congrats Ino, you've got a cool summon now."

I stood there as they all blinked owlishly at me, until Hana and the Hokage both started snickering and trying to hide it with coughing. Ino was gaping at me in shock, my mother was obviously trying not to laugh and wake the cub up, and Inoichi was staring with wide eyes at the cub.

"Well played young Tetto-kun," I ducked my head at the Hokage's words. "I guess that is one problem off my hands, now how about we discuss the events of yesterday?"

 _ **"They saved me,"**_ we all froze at the unnaturally soft and yet powerful sounding voice. _**"Thank you, thank you so much."**_

Well it was obviously childlike, and I slowly turned to see the cub waving her paw at me. "Ah, it's ok," I told her.

The cub drifted back off, and my mother excused herself and took Moonpaw from the room. The silence seemed to stretch for a moment before Hana, being the most experienced of us in the ninja world as well as highest rank, began the report. She was obviously tweaking minor bits, to keep my abilities secret, but our descriptions of the lesser worms and fanged menaces infesting the forest disturbed them.

The knowledge that something like Noxen was flying around within Konoha was only taken marginally better, as he seemed for the most part to be elusive and defensive. It was when we mentioned the cave, and the feverworms that Inoichi started twitching.

"You promised nothing would happen to my Princess, young man," Oh just great, now I had an annoyed father to deal with.

"Not a thing happened to Ino-chan," I replied. "In fact, as the weakest member of the group, she was kept next to a partner at all times."

"Hey!" Ino protested, but she quieted down when Hana confirmed my statement.

It was obvious his dislike over his daughter being called 'the weakest' and the fact that he couldn't use his fatherly anger against me were warring with each other. The Hokage and I exchanged amused glances as the blonde father visibly calmed himself down. Hana coughed before telling them about Kanemaru and his spectacular **Dreadhowl**.

Inoichi glared at me of course. "Don't look at me, my ninken is all sass. He spends far too much time with Ino-chan, she babies him."

Did I mention messing with people and their minds is one of the most amusing things possible? I should have, nobody ever expects it from the almost 9 year old. Hana thankfully continued on with the report to a certain point, the part where we were forcibly separated by the flood of greater worms into the tunnel.

"At that point," I stepped in, "We decided to run deeper to get some breathing room to fight the worms. We also decided to search for the unusual feeling the ninken could sense, the nasty smell, and reunite with Hana-nee along the way."

Ino spoke up then, still gazing at the summoning contract in her hands. "Tetto-kun is a lot stronger than I am, and with his jutsu he can fight a lot better. He led the way further down, and the first side tunnel we came across had no familiar scents around it, so we went deeper." She grinned slightly. "At the next split in the tunnel, a swarm of the worms surprised us from deeper in the tunnels, and Tetto-kun and the ninken tried to keep up a barrier around me. It killed a lot of them, but eventually the attacks stopped and the worms surged forward."

"That's when my silly brother decided to try a new jutsu out on them," Hana snickered. "Not even out of the Academy yet, and the kid creates an area effect jutsu. It's not right I tell you."

"A jutsu you say?" The Hokage was obviously curious as he watched me. "You'll have to show me another time I'm afraid. Please, continue on."

Hana described what she'd seen my jutsu do, and that got wide eyes from the two older males. I had to try hard to resist my grin. She carried on by discussing the break we had taken, and the start of the next level of tunnels. The emphasis on the smell gathered some attention though.

When she reported on the corpses of the worms, I noticed Ino's father subtly checking her for any injuries. It took every ounce of self control I had not to snicker at them. And finally we got to the description of Mother Stone, which Hana passed to me since I had a much closer view of it.

"That worm was fleshed in stone. It didn't bleed, my attacks felt like hitting a wall, and while it was slow it hit like a battering ram." I winced in memory of that tail. "In addition to the stone teeth in the mouth, the tail was at least nimble enough to stop a slow attack mid-swing. The **Fang Passing Fang** and my own **Steel Passing Fang** were our best damage against it, though my claws could get through."

"Your claws?" The Hokage glanced down at my hands, which we resting loosely by my side. "Forgive me, my boy, but I must misunderstand."

I activated **Steel Beast Claw** and held my fist up. "We're pretty sure my **Steel Release** came from my dad and his side of the family, along with my hair. Apparently my grandfather had hair like mine." Though not nearly as wonderful and shaggy, I liked the deep black and crimson that my hair was.

There was a slight spark of interest in the man's eyes, but he quickly smothered it and smiled. "And you decided to engage the beast, which was attempting to keep the cub, while your group dealt with the weaker enemies?"

"Uh, yes Hokage-sama," I replied, confused. "Ino wouldn't be able to fight it properly, lacking weapons to do so, and while Hana could probably do it we had come out to train ourselves. Not to mention nobody sends a medic out to fight the main target, they are the most important part of a team."

"Well then, there seems to be no real issues here. Please refrain from allowing your summon to practice in a densely populated area, Ino-chan." Ino nodded happily, hands tight on the scroll. "I'm sure your father can help you sign that when you get home," the Hokage laughed. "Though please, for the peace of mind of your parents, try to find less dangerous areas to train in."

We were dismissed with the promise of D-rank payment, which surprised me. I mean, we already got paid for the mission anyways but I certainly wasn't going to tell anyone else that. We nodded and smiled at that, and the rest of the group filed out as I paused slightly, looking at the Hokage.

"Hey, Hokage-sama?" This probably could be held in use for years, but might as well use it now.

"Yes Tetto-kun?" If I wasn't familiar with his concept of 'family' that would creep me out.

"What would you give for the secret to all that paperwork on your desk?" I asked, only to be shocked when he vanished before my eyes.

The old man reappeared in front of me, on his knees, with his hands clasped together. I could hear a slight snicker from what I could only assume were his hidden guards, but I paid that no mind.

"Anything Tetto-kun, what do you want? Money, jutsu... girls?" He added that last bit with a smirk, causing me to blush slightly.

I leaned back slightly when he started the puppy dog eyes thing, that was just highly disturbing on too many levels. "A scroll so I can eventually learn it myself, once I'm stronger of course, and a couple of favors that I'd like to save."

He blinked only once before he grinned. "Deal!"

"Shadow clones," I deadpanned at him. I walked to the door, leaving the Hokage gaping on the floor mumbling about wasted time. "Don't you get their memories anyway? Couldn't you also use them for reading?" And then there was a nosebleed, the sucker.

Sometimes it pays to be me, though having to deal with an extremely clingy Ino trying to thank me for the summoning contract was bad and good, at the same time. The things we do for friends, eh?

* * *

The news of Shisui Uchiha's death swept the village a few days later. While everyone was saddened over this news, for some strange reason, I took the chance to hide myself away in my room to think. Hana was going to prepare for her Chunin Exams soon, so she was going to be too busy once that began to join us in our dungeons. This meant I was going to have to find a new third.

Someone else who could potentially die in these dungeons, being changed faster into a ninja by joining us. These dungeons were giving us the instinct to kill, even if only on beasts and monsters, it would help. I just didn't really know anyone I could ask.

No way was I asking the Uchiha girl. She was a nutjob as far as I could tell, but I was starting to learn why everyone thought the Uchiha had sticks up their asses. There was a _really_ cute Hyug- did I just do that? Please tell me I did not do that.

Ignoring my child instinct was getting harder as time went on. Moving on. The Hyuga girl had potential, since she a branch member. But because she was a branch member her time was restricted as well, with duties to carry out. I'd have to have Ino invited her to eat with us. It really was Ino's best asset, knowing everyone and everything, something that should be developed further.

There was a branch member Inuzuka as well, but the boy was a loud mouth and it fell to me to remind him who was top dog in class. We did not mesh well, but worked together practically flawlessly during drills. Inuzuka training really put teamworks into our skulls.

The last one to spark any interest was a civilian born orphan girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was Luna Lovegood reborn into this world. With the name Diana, after the moon goddess, you'd see my thinking. She was kinda spacey, but sharp as all hell. It distracted me more than once because she even looked a lot like her, and it actually worried me that other universal aspects would come to crossing so close.

If I see anything resembling Tessaiga I will literally kill anyone I have to in order to gain it. No mercy. That sword is the best damn thing to happen to anyone, ever.

I'd also had Hana retrieve scrolls on tree climbing and water walking for us, so there was that. Ino and I still needed practice with them, but that would come with time more than anything. When it came down to a discussion over who got the water whip, it was given to Ino and she'd taken to wearing a hip gourd to supply water for techniques. Whatever floats her boat.

I guess I had to go with Diana in the end, if only to settle my own curiosity. Yes, I'd have Ino invite her to lunch. She didn't usually eat with anyone anyway, so she wasn't likely to turn it down. Now if only the Academy would start up again. Ugh, I never thought I would ever say something like that... again. Don't ask about the first time, please, just don't.

Turns out Ino agreed with my choice, and she was happy to invite the girl when we returned to classes. I unsure what to expect with the meeting, so I planned to make sure Kanemaru and his bandana were extra clean that day. He alone, if nothing else, could win any girl to him.

The days leading up to the next school year were spent relentlessly practicing our Taijustu and Shurikenjutsu. My mom ran us through drill after drill, and when she'd noticed Ino's new **Water Release: Water Whip** technique she made her practice on me. Dodging training, she called it. It felt closer to tap dancing, and briefly a stunt at breakdancing, than anything else in definition.

Ino was starting to take on a few traits from my mom and sister, and it was beginning to terrify me. She was also going around staking her claim on me by proclaiming me her boyfriend, and the laughter I got from her father when I reluctantly admitted that made me curse my deal with her. She was going to be a huge hassle.

When the new year finally rolled around, I strode confidently into the Academy with my haori, Kanemaru with his groomed coat walking beside me, and grinned. I felt like a miniature evil mastermind when I came up with ideas and they worked. Should I work on an epic chuckle to sound all bad ass like?

No, that would likely be too lame. Oh well at least snarky comments are still acceptable. Now, where was my classroom. Was it to the left or the right? I caught sight of blonde ponytail and hip groud entering a classroom to the right, so I made my way there.

My first thoughts upon entry were happiness at Ino having sat next to our potential teammate, and shock and dispair at seeing the woman standing in front of the class. I numbly made my way to sit beside Ino, making sure to use **Observe** on the woman.

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Age: 17**

 **Level: 34**

 **Health: 1060/1060 Chakra Pool: 510/510**

 **Strength: 33 Dexterity: 55 Vitality: 37 Intelligence: 18 Wisdom: 20 Chakra: 25**

Oh hell, what was she doing here? She was definitely stronger than our previous teacher, but I dearly hoped she wasn't the one meant to teach us. I'm not sure we'd survive that nightmare.

"Good morning class!" She chirped happily once the bell rang. "I am the assistant instructor, Anko Mitarashi. You can call me whatever the hell you like, but if I hear something nasty coming from your mouth you'll be serving detention with _me_ ," her grin turned slightly predatory. "And trust me, you will _not_ enjoy that."

Well I might as well bite the bullet for the rest of the less awesome males in class. "So would you prefer Anko-nee, Anko-chan, or Anko-sensei?" I ask, giving her a blank look.

She blinked momentarily, caught off guard by my question no doubt, before she grinned even wider. "Whatever you want, of course! Makes no difference to me, I'm here to punish you brats just as much as myself."

"What did you do, catch the Hokage reading smut and then blab?" I ask with a laugh. Her face froze though, and her eyes widened so slightly I nearly missed it. "You did?! Oh poor Anko-sensei."

She blushed slightly, "Well I certainly didn't know he'd react like this."

"It's ok Anko-sensei," Ino told her. "A little blonde boy was running around town screaming about the Hokage and his books at the top of his lungs yesterday, it was rather amusing."

Anko snorted. "I'd heard that rumor, is it true the Hokage bought him off with ramen?"

"As far as I can tell it is, they went to that Ichiraku's place." Ino was going to fill her gossip quota, ugh.

Oh god, the gossip. I can't figure out which gods I'm supposed to pray to now, so I'll stick with all of them, just to be safe. One of them has to protect me from gossiping girls, right?

"Excuse me Anko-nee," everyone in the room blinked and turned to look at Diana on the end of my row. "Where is the instructor for this class?"

Anko was still blinking owlishly, but she recovered swiftly. "Training accident, he'll be back in action sometime later in the week."

Either that was code for 'you're not cleared to know' or the man really did have a training accident. Made no difference to me really, it was a hidden village after all. These things happened all the time.

The class took a moment to settle down, but once Anko threw a kunai at a particularly loud boy they all shut up. I gave a grin to the new teacher, entirely too amused by the situation. She grinned back and gave a thumbs up, causing several of the kids around us to lean away from me. Chickens.

The hours before lunch featured a quiz on survival exercises, a discussion on the different uses of a kunai, and then throwing exercises. I scored an 8/10 with the kunai and a 9/10 with shuriken. And then finally came lunch, and Kanemaru dragged me outside to find a good tree while Ino went off to fetch Diana.

I was moderately surprised by the tiny lunch the girl showed up with, but considering she was an orphan it wasn't too terrible a shock for my standards. Ino and I silently added a few things from our own lunches to hers after they sat and unwrapped their own food. Diana sat there with wide eyes as I waited for someone to start talking, usually relying on Ino to take a hint.

"So are you going to invite me now?" The small blonde asked.

I twitched slightly. "Um, invite you to what?" Please, I'm not sure if I wanted to be right earlier.

"To the party of course, silly," she replied before she bit into an onigiri.

That caused me to choke on my own food for a second. "Are you what, or who, I think you are?"

"Probably," Diana shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Um, what's going on?" Ino asked, entirely confused.

"You don't want to know Ino-chan," I replied. "Really, you don't."

I didn't even want to know, but I unfortunately brought this upon myself. Whether this was a blessing or curse was yet to be seen but she was a nice girl, and that at least counted for something. Maybe.

" **Invite to Party: Diana.** " Let us start the fun.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I added that new character because I told myself while I was playing League 'If I lose to this Diana I will write her into something' and by that I meant 'a Diana', because writing that league champ would drive me insane. Needless to say, I can't play so well on this laptop. (6 fps, if I'm lucky, during teamfights) So in comes one of my favorite potter characters to spice the character up a little. And I keep being lazy and not adding the character stats, even though I right most of them down, because putting them up too much bugs me more than it should. I embrace my weirdness. But here are some character stats, though not Hana's because she hasn't changed, and yes I count her as 'removed from the party' if they're out and about without her. And before anyone asks, the tree climbing becomes water walking when water walking is learned, BECAUSE IT IS MORE DIFFICULT. Other stuff can evolve as well. Please forgive me if I miss something, I've been up for... a while. Stupid cities skyline.

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 4 Experience: 15%**

 **Titles: Gossip Princess (+1 Intelligence -1 Wisdom)**

 **Health: 195/195 Chakra Pool: 145/145**

 **Strength: 5 Dexterity: 7 Vitality: 6 Intelligence: 8 Wisdom: 5 Chakra: 6**

 **Flexible: This person is rather adapt at stretching, bending, and avoiding attacks. +1 Dexterity.**

 **Earth Affinity**

 **Water Affinity**

 **Stubbornness: This person just does not know when to concede. You're wasting your time. -1 Intelligence. -1 Wisdom. +1 Vitality.**

 **Skills:**

 **Mind Transfer Jutsu: A jutus that allows one to transfer their conciousness into anothers body. The downside to this jutsu is it leaves the users body entirely unprotected, and so is dangerous to use while alone. Cost: 20 Chakra.**

 **Clone Jutsu**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 14/50**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 20/50**

 **Academy Style Taijutsu: 18/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 11/50**

 **Ninjato: 8/50**

 **Water Release: Mouth Shot: 10/50 The user spits out a single senbon-shaped droplet of water with high velocity which is hard to dodge. Not very damage, but annoying and highly distracting because it bursts upon hitting something. Damage: 10 Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Water Surface Walking: 3/50: A higher form of chakra control practice than tree climbing, it takes an adaptive flow of chakra and reactions to maintain.**

 **Water Release: Water Whip: Creating a whip from water, the user can attack with it or try to wrap their opponent for capture. Damage: 15 Cost: 20 Chakra.**

 **Henge: 5/50: Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Summoning Contract: Moonpaw: This person holds a summoning contract, one for a specific creature rather than a clan of summons.**

* * *

 **Inuzuka Tetto**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 4 Experience: 32%**

 **Titles: N/A (** Trying to decide on a proper title for him, without it being silly or op, is difficult. **)**

 **Status: N/A**

 **Health: 245/245 Chakra Pool: 135/135**

 **Strength: 6 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 9 Intelligence: 6 Wisdom: 5 Chakra: 6**

 **Bloodline: Steel Release: An interesting and powerful bloodline, it can be manipulated in many ways by a proper user.**

 **Gamer's Body. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to live life like a video game. Status, Health, and Chakra return upon resting.**

 **Gamer's Mind. Passive. Lvl Max. Grants the ability to calmly and peacefully think things through, to a certain extent. Grants limited to resistance to Genjutsu.**

 **Earth Affinity**

 **Money: 23,500 Ryo**

 **Skills:**

 **Four Legs Technique: 29/50: The tandard Inuzuka Taijutsu style involving dropping to all fours and extending your claws and fangs by using chakra. Enables high speed movement and boosted reflexes.**

 **Passing Fang: 28/50: Spinning at extreme speeds causes a tornado-like attack that will inflict beast-like wounds when contact is made. This technique is the most basic version, not requiring a ninken partner. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Fang Passing Fang: 7/50 A coordination jutsu requiring a partner, primarily a ninken. This ability has far greater potential damage. Cost: 10 Chakra from each user.**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 15/50**

 **Kenjutsu: 26/50**

 **Ninjato: 21/50**

 **Observe: Cost: 3 Chakra.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 17/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Steel Beast Claw: 22/50: Hardening the hands, rarely the shins and feet, into steel like properties allows great destructive force behind Taijutsu attacks and techniques. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Steel Passing Fang: 15/50: Damage: 15 Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Hidden Mole Jutsu: 5/50: Channelling chakra into the earth turns it into a fine sand around the users body. This technique can be used for escaping, hiding, or launching a surprise attack. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Henge: 4/50: A transformation jutsu requiring the user to output a set level of chakra and keep the transformation in mind to sustain it. Injury or too much stress upon the mind will cause the jutsu to fail. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Steel Release: Shotgun: 4/50: Molding their chakra into small, dense forms, the user projects them forward to cause wide spread damage. The number of shots can be controlled with greater skill in the technique. Damage: Variable. Cost: 25 Chakra.**

* * *

 **(** I blame puppy growth spurts. **)**

 **Kanemaru**

 **Age: 1**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 77%**

 **Titles: Parter Ninken (+1 to Wisdom)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Health: 103/103 Chakra Pool: 35/35**

 **Strength: 9 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 11 Intelligence: 7 Wisdom: 5 Chakra: 4**

 **Heavy Assault bloodline: +3 strength, +1 dexterity, +3 vitality, +2 intelligence, +1 wisdom per level. A mix of Assault and Guardian bloodlines has created this fighting hound. With a medium/heavy coat and strong body, this type will perform well under extended fights but isn't as great at chases. This breed is protective and will likely become enraged towards anyone threatening weaker pack members.**

 **Distant Fox ancestry: This ninken is clever and possesses a knack for using chakra. Grants +1 wisdom, +1 chakra every 5 levels.**

 **Sharp eyes: Passive: This hound misses nothing happening in its sight, and can react faster to visual threats. Grants +1 to dexterity every 5 levels.**

 **Skills:**

 **Passing Fang: 30/50**

 **Sensory Boost: 12/20 Using a small amount of chakra this ninken can boost its senses beyond its normal limits.**

 **Dreadhowl: Infusing a bit of chakra with their voice, the ninken can howl at extreme volume and depth, causing opponents to feel an intense burst of fear, likely being stunned for several seconds. Cost: 10 Chakra.** (Damage in caves is caused by echoes and vibrations.)

 **Fang Passing Fang: 10/50 A coordination jutsu requiring a partner, primarily a ninken. This ability has far greater potential damage. Cost: 10 Chakra from each user.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm entirely aware that Gamer's Body isn't appearing when I show the skills, and that is because it's temporary (while in party) and I honestly spent so much time making my math accurate based on levels and skill points and stuff that it slipped through the net. Also I'm shamelessly admitting to using translate and then looking up definitions to come up with that Inuzuka branch kids name. Also anyone who has pulled a 24+ hour marathon of reading fanfictions, wassup?

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear.**

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

Start.

* * *

"Well, that is certainly new," Diana said, staring at the screen before accepting. "And rather unique, you're a special person Tetto-kun."

"Um," I just stared at her, "thanks?"

"No problem dear," she replied offhandedly, turning back to her lunch.

I wasn't sure how to take that, so I just settled back down and ate my lunch, activating **Observe** on our newest... friend. I'm not sure it should be that easy, but when you live in a world where 5 year old prodigies can spit fireballs, a game isn't really too shocking.

 **Diana**

 **Age: 8**

 **Level: 3 Experience: 6%**

 **Titles: N/A**

 **Health: 145/145 Chakra Pool: 130/130**

 **Strength: 3 Dexterity: 4 Vitality: 4 Intelligence: 10 Wisdom: 5 Chakra: 4**

 **Info:** Left parentless because of a mission gone wrong, the Kyuubi attack wiped out the rest of her family. Despite this, the girl is active and cheerful, commonly seen walking around Konoha and attempting to pet the various animals.

 **Bloodline: Chakra Manipulation: This character has inherited a natural talent towards chakra manipulation and jutsu creation. +1 Wisdom. +1 Chakra per level.**

 **Natural Genius: Being blessed with great intellect and recognizing threats faster has its fair share of uses. +4 Intelligence. +1 Dexterity.**

 **Skills:**

 **Henge: 11/50: Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Body Replacement Jutsu: 15/50: Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Shurikenjutsu: 5/50**

 **Genjutsu: 4/50**

 **Clone Jutsu: An illusion that is basically worthless against a real Shinobi, easily identified because of the lack of shadow. Cost: 10 Chakra.**

 **Academy Style Taijutsu: 10/50**

Well her skillset showed why she was always near the top of class but not _at_ the top. _'Who in the world doesn't have half decent skill in shurikenjutsu? Oh yeah... Orphan. I'm not entirely sure I want to introduce her to my mother.'_ A shiver ran down my spine as I ate, the thought of Diana and my mother teaming up was far scarier than Ino and her crush on me.

Someone patting my knee drew me out of my thoughts, and I blinked slightly as I realized I had zoned off. Diana was looking at me with a soft smile, amusement clear in her eyes. Ino on the other hand was starting to glance between our newest teammate and myself, and her eyebrow was starting to twitch.

"Diana-chan," Ino smiled, "Tetto-kun is _my_ boyfriend. Please remember."

The other girl giggled into her hand. "If I decide to go after him, I'll share with you Ino-chan," Diana replied. "However, I have no real interest at this time. I was simply going to say it was nice to eat lunch with you both."

"You're welcome to join us any time Diana-chan!" I cheered. "What do you say, Kanemaru?"

My ninken was dozing in the sun, having gobbled his food. I noticed that he sat between Ino and Diana, and both were idly stroking his fur. _"I'm blonde, not stupid. Leave me out of it, I like them both."_

I tilted my head slightly while frowning. "What do you mean?"

 _"Judging by the expression on Princess there, you'd better run,"_ he replied without looking.

One glance at Ino and I deemed the safest place to be with our new crazy teacher, Anko Mitarashi. She'd either protect me or put me out of my misery, so I bolted away as Ino began shouting for me to come back. Diana just giggled away.

The good news was she let me hang out until the end of lunch. I mean that literally by the way, she tied me up and hung me from the ceiling, idly pushing me back and forth with her foot as she read a scroll. I'm not sure where the blood in my head came from, the gravity or the view I had to pretend not to see, but I was dizzy and kind of out of it by the time lunch ended.

I firmly decided as I took my seat that I would never spend any amount of time upside down of my own free will. Spinning I could handle, but the head rush I felt was on my top 10 of experiences I never wanted to feel again. The pout Ino was giving me didn't make it any better, but I was trying to ignore that, and Diana's giggles.

Kanemaru wasn't helping at all, even though he was supposed to be my ninken. I forgot just how annoying school was, and now I was getting the full dose. At least the next portion of class had physical activity. We dutifully followed our teacher outside, to the sparring area. Gathering beside the ring we listened to the same old routine of rules they always give us, and then the fun began.

My first opponent was a civilian born with a scowl worthy of an Uchiha. He even had the balls to imply that I would lose without Kanemaru. He apparently didn't know that the Inuzuka were one of the clans you don't want to get into a Taijutsu fight with, and I made sure to thoroughly teach him his lesson. The grin on my face was even more insulting to him.

Ino got beat by the Uchiha girl, who I seriously need to learn the name of. Honestly, it's like any time someone mentions her I'm not paying attention. Kind of sad for someone training to be a shinobi, but she honestly didn't register to me most of them time. I had a twitch in my eye at the sneer she gave to Ino as she walked off. So she was on my list. I'm a petty bastard, I hold grudges, it's a basic principal of who I am. Nobody insults my people.

The Hyuga girl, who I shall henceforth ignore seeing as Ino was glaring between the Hyuga and myself, was polite enough to give Diana a proper bow before demolishing her. In her defense, a civilian born could never be expected to beat a Hyuga while in the Academy. The clan training and techniques were just too good, and when limited to only Taijutsu a Hyuga could beat just about anyone.

Thankfully my next opponent would be far more interesting, it was Kenshi Inuzuka. Of course, I forgot what a mouthy little bastard he was as well, so that would make it much sweeter to rub his nose into the dirt. Oh boy, I was going to enjoy this.

"Ready to get beat, Tetto? You've got no chance," Kenshi taunted as he entered the ring.

I rolled my shoulders as I got back into the ring, my shaggy hair resting on my neck. "Well Kenshi, once again I get to show you who the Alpha is."

"Yeah right," he replied with a laugh. "You're still just a weak little pup."

The twitch was back in full force. "And you're not even worth my time, mutt."

"Alright brats," Anko cut in. "Settle it with your fists."

We both dropped into our stances before leaping at each other. I twisted away from his claws as I lashed out with a kick, sending him away from me. He retaliated with a quick series of punches, swipes, and kicks that sent me on the defensive.

After a few moments of me dodging or blocking his attacks a fist got through and into my gut, causing me to cough. Now see, I really don't like getting hit, so now I've got to hurt him. Using my **Steel Release** I reinforced my bones as covertly as I could, which wasn't all that great I assume because Anko, Ino, and Diana were all quirking their lips and looking at me. I focused primarily on my knuckes, intending the knock the brat for a spin.

The rules of a Taijutsu spar were no jutsu or weapons, we weren't specifically forbidden bloodlines or it would be unfair to the Hyuga, no matter how trained they are. I had to duck under a spinning kick from Kenshi, and struck out with a quick jab which he tried to catch.

"Ow, what the hell?" He jumped away from me and shook his hand, must have stung. "How the hell did that hurt so much?"

I snickered slightly as I rushed him, trying to land a decent hit. It seemed he was in full retreat from my fists though, as I entirely gave up on blocking and went for dodging my attacks. I shifted some chakra to my shins and nearly folded him in half with my kick, sending him flying from the ring to land coughing in the dirt.

"I give Anko-sensei," Kenshi groaned. "I don't think I could take another kick like that."

That was probably true, and as I left the ring for the next set of students to use I was glad I'd pulled most of my power from that. To be honest, if I put all my concentration into it I could smash a boulder with one of my kicks, so using it on a kid was kind of cheap. But I did tone it down and seemed to manage not to break any bones, so go chakra control go!

The most entertaining fight of the day came from the Uchiha, who I was once again distracted from learning the name of by Kanemaru, and the Hyuga. Those girls proceeded to perform a number of intense attacks back and forth, though it was obvious the Uchiha girl was a little wary of committing to the fight. Her opponent however had no problem forcing the engagement, and eventually managed to win by ring out.

I'd placed first among the boys, and it was clear nobody else wanted to challenge an Inuzuka or Hyuga to a fight, other than the silently fuming Uchiha in the the class. This led to the lesson wrapping up and our slightly more chipper teacher to drag us all back inside and discuss poisons for the rest of the day. Some of the ideas she had for poisons made me cringe, especially since several were specifically targetted for certain male parts that I would rather have working.

* * *

I'd decided to drag Diana home with me to train, though Ino had to go help her family with the flower shop. I gave her a hug before we split, and was rewarded with a big smile. Ah, knowing how to apologize without apologizing is excellent, I must remember to get her a small gift.

My mother's reaction to Diana was hilarious, and her grumblings about having to train another kid up to spar with me had Kiba howling with laughter on the floor. Unfortunately for my little brother, who had just returned from his first day at the Academy, our mother wasn't someone to laugh at. He had to run triple his usual number of laps, and his begging and pleading was entirely useless to our mother's sense of mercy. Figures.

Once Kiba was off doing his laps, my mom turned to me and my new friend. "All right, let's see what you can do."

Poor Diana never had a chance. She offered not one word of protest, and threw herself into the trait with ferocity, but she didn't have the stamina or strength to keep up with me. She was also made to go run laps after the spar, leaving me alone with my mom.

"Alright Tetto, you're going to be running attack drills with Kanemaru until you can't move." I sighed as she just grinned at me. "After that you can get a shower. Hana's cooking tonight."

I perked up that, happy to have my elder sister cooking. Delicious food was always a plus when it came to annoying training. The sore muscles will enjoy the break after I was done, I'm sure.

The next couple of hours were nothing but trying to repeat a perfect **Fang Passing Fang** assault. Thankfully I could use **Gamer's Mind** to lock myself down and focus on the task. That kept the boredom away, though it felt super weird. And after we were done I asked Diana to eat with us, which she happily accepted.

I honestly don't know who were more unprepared for that meeting, myself, Diana, or the rest of my family. She sort of drifted in and out of conversations during the meal, watching all of us interact. I was actually starting to get worried before an alert popped up.

 **You have reached [Honored] Reputation with Diana!**

I glanced at her when it appeared, only to find her smiling happily at me. It was adorable I admit, and it took a great deal of willpower not to blush when my mom started making insinuations.

"Is this your other little girlfriend, Tetto?" My mom asked with a smirk.

"Oh no," Diana chirped, "I'm his mistress."

Unfortunately for Kiba I had been taking a drink at the time, and proceeded to spray it across the table into his face. "What?!" I gasped out, staring with wide eyes.

"Well Ino-chan is obviously going to be your wife. If anything I would be the mistress." Where the hell did that come from?

"Well done Tetto, acting like a true Alpha," Hana snickered.

"Nee-chan!" I protested. "She's joking. I think. Are you joking, Diana?"

The girl in question just tilted her head slightly in thought. "I don't know. I'd have to ask Ino-chan to share, and she's at an age where she wouldn't entertain the idea at all." She shrugged and turned to my mom, "I don't entirely understand all these feelings. It's nice having friends though."

"That's good," my mom smiled. "Tetto's friends are always welcome around here."

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother," I deadpanned at her.

"Be prepared to run extra drills tomorrow," she smirked back.

I winced, should have thought of that before I spoke. "But mom, I wanted to go get some training weights tomorrow."

"Oh that just makes it better, I'll remember to expect you back a little later then." The smirk was stronger than ever. "And after you get here, you can do kicks instead with your nice new weights. And they'd better be a decent weight too."

"Is 15 kg on each leg enough for you?" I ask, half expecting her to double it on me.

"For now. As soon as you get settled with them we'll get you some for your wrists." My only reply was a slight groan.

My mom was nice enough to take Diana home at the end of the night, though when she returned she expressed her concerns over the girl living on her own in an empty house. Apparently it was still filled with all of her relatives things, and the girl had just made a nesting area so she wouldn't disturb anything. That was something I would have to take note of, at least.

The next day at the Academy they had us learning about poisons again. This was a decent class and all, but I just wasn't that type of fighter. It never interested me, so I definitely wasn't trying to hard while we were on that subject. Our shuriken and kunai practice was routine to me and it made me desire action and adventure, but I knew it was still too soon for another adventure. Especially as the next dungeon would be harder, which would require higher levels.

After school Ino dragged Diana and myself off to the clan clinic to check on Moonpaw. When we came in, the little bear looked at us in surprise and happiness, or at least it seemed that way.

 _ **"Hello!"**_ Moonpaw greeted us.

"Good afternoon Moonpaw," Ino replied. "I'm your new summoner, Ino."

 _ **"Nice to meet you."**_ The little cub tilted her head. _**"Does this mean I can't go home?"**_

My eyes went a little wide. "Of course you can go home! You've just got to recover enough to get back. They told us your chakra poisoning caused the issue."

 _ **"But I got the chakra poisoning from home."**_ Oh boy. That sounded bad. Really, really bad.

"What do you mean?" Ino gasped.

The cub ducked her head, _**"Mother sent me to find help. She was the only one unaffected by the chakra. It was poisoning the others and making them angry and violent. But then I got lost..."**_ The sadness in the little bear's voice was deep.

"Find help? How exactly would anyone that didn't sign a contract get into the Vale of Elune?" I was confused by Diana's question and poked her arm. "The Vale of Elune is a separate realm than ours Tetto-kun. I would think you would need to be summoned by the bears to get there. So how would anyone be able to help you without the contract, Moonpaw?"

 _ **"I... brought the Bear Contract to trade for assistance. Mother thought that we would need to pay for a mission to save us."**_ Moonpaw blinked several times. _**"Now that I think about it, where did you get a personal contract from me?"**_

I shrugged. "It was in the cave. No clue." Thank you **Gamer's Mind** for my lying skills.

 _ **"I would like to meet with your leader again, to arrange this."**_

Ino smiled happily at the bear. "Of course, I'd be happy to help with that. I can bring it up with Tetto-kun's mother and she can take you tomorrow, if you'd like."

Moonpaw nodded happily. _**"That would be great. But first summoner, come talk to me."**_

I had to go and find a store that sold weights. Diana decided to go see my mom about catching up on her training, so it was just me and Kanemaru. He was a little quiet today but I think he was just a little put off by talking to the bear. Huh, maybe I should get Ino some chocolate. Girls loved chocolate didn't they? It's not like I could get her flowers, she works in a flower shop. She'd go on and on about them for hours if I let her.

The old man at the weapons shot was kinda useless, but his granddaughter was running around the shop helping people. It was amusing to see a girl Kiba's age explaining weapons and weights to her elders with such passion. I laughed softly when I realized it was Tenten, I didn't realize her interest in weapons started that young.

Of course when she came my way she ended up petting Kanemaru, who soaked up attention like a sponge, while she showed me a set of 4 weights that would be pretty much perfect for my uses. When I'd finally went to pay for the weights and leave she gave Kanemaru a hug and looked sad as we walked out.

Kanemaru and I made it a fair distance away before we both burst into snickers. "You enjoy that too much," I accused.

 _"So? Do you expect anything else from girls?"_ Kanemaru asked.

I shrugged and kept walking. "Who do you think is going to get that bear contract?"

 _"A jonin or chunin most likely."_ He replied. _"Chakra poisoned and angry bears? That sounds like a hassle. Hey, we should probably mention it to your sister."_

"Why?" I glanced at my ninken as he sighed softly, shaking his head.

 _"They are going to need treatment. She's experienced it with Moonpaw, so that means she has an advantage in experience with the matter, as well as treating animals."_ Kanemaru paused a moment to glare at a bird that almost pooped on him. _"Though, that might interfere with her plans for the Chunin Exams."_

"Well I guess I'll mention it anyways. It would be a good idea to advise them to bring a vet or medic-nin with them anyways." I replied, snickering at the flying bird.

I actually wasn't able to tell Hana until much later that night, but she informed me that there was no way she was ready for something like that. She did agree to express her concerns for a vet or medic to accompany whoever took the mission though, so it wasn't a total waste of time. I was too worn out from training to bother thinking about it very much.

I don't think I got much done over the week. I also couldn't shake the feeling that I'd totally missed out on an awesome quest by not being stronger, and was eagerly waiting for saturday to coming around. We spent a lot of time visting Moonpaw in the clinic, since she was still recovering. The poor little bear was so chipper and excited whenever we visited that our moods dropped when we had to leave, and Ino was already getting attached to her new summon familiar.

Saturday finally arrived, and with it would be our adventure back to the fire-rats. Hopefully bosses don't respawn, Diana being anywhere near that rat-king would terrify me. Speaking of Diana, Hana and my mother had thoroughly hit upon a mothering stride when it came to the girl. She'd been back to our house for dinner every night this week, and damn did she manage to charm our ninken. Even Kuromaru was letting her pet him, and he usually didn't allow anyone to do that except our mom.

Seeing as how the poor girl just physically couldn't keep up with me she was often paired with Kiba, who at first was very against the choice of opponent. My mom let Hana teach him a little more respect for females after he said something which I am wisely never repeating. Poor brat had a lump on his head for hours after that.

We'd discovered Diana has a **Wind Affinity** so we got our hands on a scroll for **Wind Release: Galm Palm** because they was no way I was giving up my wind jutsu scroll. Though considering the chakra control she seemed to display it would likely be wise to have her learn Genjutsu eventually. I felt a little too manipulative when I thought of my friends like that, but considering I had no skill in Genjutsu and really wouldn't need any with **Gamer's Mind** keeping all but the strongest from trapping me, it seemed prudent to have someone who could cover it.

 _'Ugh, why does Ino take so long?'_ I thought as we were waiting outside her house. Kanemaru and I were standing among the flowers out front, Diana having gone to retrieve Ino. The giggles that sometimes drifted down from her window didn't amuse me much, especially since I had started training my own **Sensory Boost** up and couldn't quite ignore the giggling. Ugh, girls.

"Hey Tetto-kun," Ino called as she stepped out of her house. "Did you hear about the thefts lately?"

"Uh, no." I replied. "What's been stolen?"

"Apparently a few merchants have found things missing in their stores." Diana told me, closing Ino's door behind her. "A tanto made of chakra metal went missing recently, shortly after it was finished. Some sheets and metal pots have gone missing as well."

"That's not all," Ino said. "Just last week someone reported they were missing a bunch construction materials."

"That's... odd. There's all sorts of uses for those things." Like seriously, tons of uses. I could thing of a dozen off the top of my head.

As we made our way to Training Ground 1 I was trying to run through ideas on how we could deal with the fire-rats. Ino had some water jutsu she could use, though Diana's **Gale Palm** was going to be weak to the fire attacks. I could at least travel through the earth to get surprise attacks in, and Kanemaru and I already had a couple of decent strategies we knew would work.

The closer we got the more I noticed scratches on the lower parts of doors, and drain pipes. That was weird. The streets also had far less junk in the area, looking like someone had swept through. And then, as we approached the training ground the alert popped up.

 **Dungeon Alert: Fire-Rat Colony:** Since the defeat of the Rat-King the fire-rats have been exceedingly quiet, until recently. They have now become stirred up and seem to be causing trouble.

 **Level Range: 2-5**

 **Enemy Level: 1-4**

 **Enter: Yes/No?**

We chose yes, and the usual swirl of light occurred. Now at the entry of the rocky field again, we readied some shuriken as we glanced around. We were thankfully alone and unnoticed. We also saw recent signs of movement, and a few random items laying about.

"Have they been the thieves?" Ino asked as she looked at a wooden board.

 **Quest Alert! Fire Nation:** The Fire-Rats seem to be digging their heels in and refusing to leave. Investigate the area and figure out what's going on, and why the rats haven't left. Be alert, at this time of year the land can be rather muddy.

 **Objective:** Submission of the Fire-Rats.

 **Rewards: 50% Experience for Party.**

 **Money: ?**

 **Randomized Rewards: ? ?**

"Watch out for spitfire-rats," I warned the girls. "Those things are nasty. They also tend to travel with patrols. Kill them fast or they'll bring more down on us."

"Right," Ino nodded.

We advanced forward cautiously, Kanemaru and I taking point. With our senses we could detect things from farther away, and shortly after we entered I slipped into the ground using **Hidden Mole Jutsu**.

The extra sense the jutsu gave me a sense of where a group of rats was, though I couldn't tell how many there were. I also noticed a huge number a fair distance away, likely the nest. I popped up above ground after that and started the lead my team to the enemy.

The first sign something was wrong was the sudden scent of rats, and the second sign was a rain of firebile from above. We dove for cover when the first ones hit down, taking the odd hit. I glanced around my rock to see where the attack had come from, and my jaw nearly hit the floor.

 **Spitfire Bomber**

 **Level: 3**

 **Health: 40/40 Chakra Pool: 15/15**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 2 Vitality: 2 Intelligence: 1 Chakra: 3**

 **Flame aura: Passive: Being partially elemental grants this creature immunity to fire and a natural aura capable of manifesting flames and causing burns.**

 **Firebile: A disease carrying fireball is spit by this creature, causing burns and carrying a chance at disease. Damage: 10 Cost: 1**

There were 4 rats in the air, riding in a crudely made hot hair balloon. It was a box attached to a sheet above in, with a bucket and a small fiery cyclone seemingly keeping it aloft. The fourth rat was different, slightly taller and skinnier, and looked to be channeling the cyclone.

 **Scorch Chanter**

 **Level: 4**

 **Health: 40/40 Chakra Pool: 30/30**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 1 Intelligence: 2 Chakra: 5**

 **Flame aura: Passive: Being partially elemental grants this creature immunity to fire and a natural aura capable of manifesting flames and causing burns.**

 **Scorch Release: Firestorm: Calling the elements of Fire and Wind, this technique creates a raging torrent of wind with enough heat to cause lethal damage to unaware victims. Damage: Variable. Cost: 10**

"Flying rats! I've had enough of those already," I shouted.

The shuriken I threw at the rats were shot away by **Firebile** before they could reach their targets, and then I saw one of the rats start smacking a pair of spoons together. I was trying to figure out what they were doing when Ino shouted a warning, causing me to dodge to avoid an attacking fire-rat from the side. Ah, it seemed they'd been signalling help.

Ino was lashing out with a **Water Whip** and a kunai, sticking close to Diana who was working with just some kunai. This kind of fight wasn't really to her advantage, considering the type of enemy. Kanemaru and I ended up shredding half of the response team of rats with our **Fang Passing Fang**. Thankfully they still had the same basic setup as the last time.

Of course, I probably shouldn't have said that, as the next thing I knew I had taken 15 damage from a rather heavy weight on my left bicep. I smacked the rat off and used **Observe** and the rather large rat.

 **Fire-Rat Brute**

 **Level: 3**

 **Health: 45/45 Chakra Pool: 10/10**

 **Strength: 2 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 3 Chakra: 2**

 **Flame aura: Passive**

 **Firefang: Igniting the aura around his fangs, the user lunges towards his opponent intending to cause severe burns along with potential disease. Damage: 15. Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 _'Well that is a nasty menace,'_ I though while using **Passing Fang** on him. I tore into the rat with my **Steel Beast Claw** before a gasp from Diana cause me to look up. Ino had managed to get a kunai through the bomber defensive fire and torn a huge hole in the sheet, causing it to start falling. Upon impact with the ground the small **Firestorm** got out of control and consumed the creation and the rats crashing with it.

Huh, go Ino! I slashed my claws across my opponents throat as I got up, but being forced to duck a fire-rat in the process. The brute had brought 6 regular fire-rats with it, and Kanemaru had already taken 2 down by himself. I quickly finished mine off as did the rest of the party, and then we took a brief look around before departing from the area.

"They made an airship, Tetto-kun," Ino repeated for the third time. "Rats were flying in the air."

"Yes Ino-chan, I know this. We'll obviously have to deal with this today." Honestly a target that far away from me was a nuisance to the extreme, but I had a decent supply of kunai on hand. "We'll bring them down when we come across them."

"I think it's rather ingenious of them," Diana supplied.

Kanemaru and I just sighed as we continued on, coming across another one of those patrol balloons. As they rang an alarm of a soup can and spoon I groaned and sank back into my fighting stance. At least we're likely to get good experience from this place.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I had a rather enjoyable weekend full of reading, which cause me to take a while to get to writing. My bad, hehe. I'll try to get another one out on Friday, but I'll probably be working on Crimson Fox in the mean time. On the plus side, it's giving me more time to come up with interesting events. The next chapter will contain a lot of... interesting new story, and a rather odd chap.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The 4th snuck up on me, and holy hell I couldn't get anything written with all the noise. And then I kind of wasted my week because of my dog whining nonstop and giving me a headache. Apparently luck likes Naruto but not me :( I did spend some time reading and setting up a revised list of events that I want to occur, so that's a thing. Also I feel I should explain Release Bloodlines and Affinities to those who don't know. A Release Bloodline is like... Avatar, in that they can use the Element even if they need to learn actual jutsu for it. Personally I think having Fire Release would be awesome, since you'd never need a lighter. An Affinity towards one of the Elemental Natures would be as it sounds, an easier time _using_ the Element you have an Affinity for, though you can't just use it like the bloodlines. At least in my opinion it seems the easiest way to think about it. Oh, and I'm saving an explanation of Killing Intent for whoever I decide ends up as the Jonin for the team. Any suggestions on who? And please don't suggest the normal choices like Kakashi, I've looked and looked but I couldn't quite decide.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear.**

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

Start.

* * *

As I punched a brute into a boulder, I took a quick glance at the situation. Another airship of rats had arrived, and the stupid things were unleashing attacks down on us at an astonishing rate. Ino was returning fire with **Mouth Shot** , but she had to use it far more sparingly. Diana was beside Ino, dealing with a few spitfires and fire-rats with a pair of kunai.

I was forced to dodge a **Firefang** from another brute, smacking him into his friend even as a flash of pain flared up on my left side. I used **Hidden Mole Jutsu** to dodge the **Firebile** attacks that had followed the first pair.

 **Damage Taken: 20**

Stupid damn rats. The airships were floating just out of range of our kunai and shuriken, and the only good thing from that was their attacks were harder to aim at us. Truthfully the bombers had done more damage to their own kind that to us. I popped out of the ground and stuck a kunai into the chest of a rat that had been trying to sneak up on Kanemaru, before spinning to finish another off.

We'd managed to retreat slightly, drawing the rats in the air closer towards the hillsides. With a grin I started rushing up the hill in front of us, a handful of shuriken in each hand. The first brute had recovered and tried to stop me but I kicked him back down the hill to my ninken, who proceeded to maul the rat before moving on.

" **Passing Fang** ," I called out when I reached the top.

As I spun towards the airships the rats aboard tried to turn their attention to me, only to have their rides suddenly lurch as the chanters turned their attention to me. I knew I wasn't going to reach them, and so I cancelled my attack and flung my shuriken at the sheets above the boxes, shredding them. I started **Steel Passing Fang** as I was coming back down, crashing into another group of rats even as their air support smashed into the ground.

 **Enemies Defeated x13!**

"Good job Tetto-kun," Ino called over as she and Diana turned their full attention to the rats around them.

I gave a grunt in reply while watching Kanemaru mop up his last opponent, patting him on the head as he returned to my side. The girls dealt with their problem swiftly, before running over to us.

"Just what's going on here?" Ino asked, glancing at the dead rats around us. "This isn't how you described this place before."

I shrugged. "It's a rat dungeon, it doesn't surprise me that it's all kinds of weird." I was still trying to figure out the weird behaviour of the scorch chanters from those last airships. "Let's just get a move on, and finish this as safely as we can. If we can get through this without too many problems, I'll even let you in on something interesting that I heard a while back."

Of course, bribing Ino means being forced to _follow_ her as she tries to get the job done. Honestly the drive to get gossip was equally adorable and frustrating when the girl gave in to it. At least the girls were happy people, I'm not entirely sure I could put up with a grumpy teammate.

We'd been making our way towards where we guessed the nest was, when we heard soft crying coming from behind a pile of rocks. Ino and I shared a look before we went to separate sides to get a look at the source of the crying. We were shocked to find a small rat with white fur curled up between some of the rocks.

 **Dungeon Event: Home Sweet Home:** A young rat has been separated from her family. The poor dear is lost and confused at waking up in a strange place.

 **Objective:** Return this little one to her closest family member.

 **Reward: 10% Party Experience**

"Hey there," Ino cooed, not seeming to worry about the fact that we had literally been slaughtering the rats we had come across. "I'm Ino, do you need some help?"

The little rat, who had looked up in fear when she heard Ino's voice, nodded slowly. When Ino held her hand out, the rat careful climbed on and was lifted to eye level. I used **Observe** on it as Ino slowly pet the rat on her hand.

 **Aya Galefur**

 **Level: 1**

 **Health: 25/25 Chakra Pool: 5/5**

 **Strength: 1 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 1 Intelligence: 2 Chakra: 1**

 **Info: ?**

 **Attuned to Wind: This creatue carries a natural attunement towards the Wind Element. An offshoot of the Fire-Rats, this breed is more peaceful and intelligent. +1 Chakra.**

Well that was odd, not being able to see the info even though it had a section. Maybe it was another character level requirement thing? I shrugged it off as Ino transfered the young rat to Diana's care, and the orphan girl seemed particularly happy carry it. We stepped up the pace once more, confused as to the meaning behind this event.

For one thing, this little rat had a name, and anyone who knew game logic understood that names aren't generally found with trash mobs. That made me more curious than anything as I walked. Something was going on here with all these new tactics from the fire-rats, and the discovery of another breed wasn't putting me at ease.

"Tetto-kun," Ino called me. I glanced back to see her pointing ahead and to our left. "We've got company."

This was true, for atop a small hill were several brutes and bombers. When they saw us we could just barely make out the chittering and squeaking that came from them, before several teams of rats appeared over the hillside. Not to mention that the area looked really familiar.

 _"Isn't that where we fought Emberclaw?"_ Kanemaru suddenly asked.

"Oh, that explains a lot," I muttered, watching the rats gathering together. "We should probably lead them to a different location, this is too close to the nest to start a fight."

My team agreed, and as the rats started to rush down the hill after us we retreated from the area. As we were running I could hear the noise the rats were making grow, letting me know more had joined them in the pursuit. We took a left turn, intent on trying to circle around towards the nest even as fire-rats were appearing along the path.

I was cutting my way through with **Steel Beast Claw** when I realized that their numbers really had grown, and that they would eventually over take us. Sadly for me the area had very few boulders, as the hills in this part of the training ground were rather gentle slopes. _'I'll have to keep my eyes open,'_ I thought as we left the area.

It took us a solid 10 minutes to get to a half decent location for battle, and I quickly took note of the boulders in the vicinity. "Kanemaru, ready for a repeat performance?"

 _"Really?"_ My ninken sighed. _"Girls, get up along the hillsides behind the rocks. We'll lead them in."_

"And then what?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Drop the boulders on the rats," I told her. "After that my buddy and I can take them in close combat."

"I've got some tags we could use," Diana supplied as she pet Aya.

I paused briefly. "Could you lay them around the rocks?"

She just nodded happily and after pulling a small stack of explosive tags from her pouch, scrambled her way up to the boulders. Ino gave me a stern look even as she turned to join Diana, leaving me with my partner.

 _"You do realize that if those airships come they'll ruin this, right?"_ My ninken gave me a very dry look.

"Yes Kanemaru," I glanced up at the sky briefly. "My control is still kinda bad, otherwise a **Steel Bullet** would take care of those rats easily. Using **Shotgun** on them is way overkill."

 _"You might want to get ready to use_ **Shotgun** _on the rats then,"_ he told me as we heard the rats starting to close in.

Ino and Diana hadn't finished setting up all the tags, so I stepped forward to buy us some time. The first fire-rat to reach me had no chance against my claws, and I slammed my **Gamer's Mind** into place as I threw a kunai through a spitfire. The next few cannon fodder wasn't really difficult, and the first brute that had appeared got a **Passing Fang** to the chest courtesy of Kanemaru.

I ducked under a few **Firebile** before I flung a handful of shuriken in the direction of the spitfires that had gotten too close. I didn't get the chance to see if I got any as I was forced to leap away from my position, where several bombers had turned it into a pit. Lashing out with my claws upon landing, I sent several more fire-rats to the ground.

Kanemaru was busy mauling the brute from earlier, a few dead rats around him. I smacked another rat that had jumped at me into the dirt, grinding him under my heel as I stepped by. The damn bombers had started to fire at us wildly, and we used this to throw more than a few of the others rat into the path of attacks.

I'd ended up on my back, groaning from taking a pair of **Firebile** to the chest followed by a nasty **Firefang** to my shoulder. I stabbed the stupid brute above me several times with a kunai, mangling the things throat as I rose. Taking 35 damage in the span of a few seconds wasn't high on my list of enjoyable events, so I slipped under the ground using **Hidden Mole Jutsu** and tunneled my way to the bombers at the back of the attackers.

 **Enemies Defeated x4!**

Some quick kunai to the head ended the problem, and I used **Steel Passing Fang** from behind the unknowing rats. This caused a lot of damage to the smaller fire-rats and spitfire-rats as I returned to my ninken, smacking a rat off my shoulder that was trying to bite my ear. I gave Kanemaru a nod as we started to slowly make our way backwards while fighting, leading the rats deeper and deeper into the small valley between hills.

"Tetto-kun, get out of there!" Ino shouted down as I saw Diana forming a Snake hand seal.

I gave a slight twitch in shock even as I grabbed Kanemaru and gathered my chakra. " **Steel Release: Shotgun!** " I called out, sending my jutsu blasting into their ranks. Before they could recover I performed a **Body Replacement** with a pair of rocks far from our opponents.

We watched intensely as Diana caused the tags to explode, showering the area between hills with falling boulders and shards of rocks. Squeals rang out as dust formed over the area as the rats were buried, smashed, or torn apart by the trap. I was thanking **Gamer's Mind** for not letting me throw up when I noticed a solitary rat paw sticking out of the cloud of dust, obviously not attached to anything.

 _"Well that was a lot more effective than when we did it,"_ Kanemaru growled, starting forward towards the debris.

"To be fair, we didn't have explosive tags." I did a quick check to make sure Ino and Diana were ok, and they were slowly making their way back down. "I'm sure I could do some interesting things with them if I did though."

Kanemaru didn't get the chance to reply as we had reached the rocks, flinched back, and started gagging from the smell of the rats and the blood. To those with heightened senses this might as well have been torture. I barely managed to perform a mercy kill to a rat that was practically crushed in half before having to step away to breathe.

"That's disgusting," Ino commented while turning slightly green.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggested, still holding my nose.

Diana nodded in agreement, eyes locked on the hill across from her previous location. "We should leave quickly, that will likely have alerted them."

Since we were all agreeing with that, and not wanting to smell the blood anymore, Kanemaru and I immediately turned and started to climb over the land to get away from the place. We had to stop about halfway up to help the girls reach us, and the view of the battlefield from above wasn't much better. It wasn't the killing or the sight of blood that was making me a little sick, it was the oozing innards and overwhelming stench that was slowly wafting up.

We were just reaching the top when something felt wrong. But before I could say anything a large shadow had appeared in front of us. I was cursing myself for deactivating my **Steel Beast Claw** even as I raised my arms to block an attack.

 **Damage Taken: 25**

"Tetto-kun!" I heard Ino scream as the attack forced me off my feet, sending my tumbling down the muddy hillside.

I obviously didn't get a good look at whatever hit me and I only caught glimpses of Ino, Diana, and Kanemaru trying to attack the opponent. To be honest, I didn't get much of a look at anything once I hit the bottom, smacking my head into a rock. I didn't even see how much damage that fall had caused as everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with little Aya desperately smacking my face with her tiny paws. Letting out a groan I tried to sit up, only to hiss as my left arm practically screamed _pain_ to my nerves. A quick look confirmed my fears that it was broken. _'Damn, what a time not to bring Hana,'_ I thought as I sput mud from my mouth.

"Where is everyone, Aya?" The little rat was shaking her head, and turned in the direction I was pretty sure the nest was. "Were they captured?" A quick nod. "Damn," I growled out.

There wasn't much I could do with a busted arm, but there was also no way in hell I was leaving the others in this dungeon. I grit my teeth as I used **Gamer's Mind** to try to ignore the pain as I rose to my feet, scooping the little rat up and putting her on my head.

"You'd better hold on tight, I don't think I can force my body to stop to grab you," I told Aya. "I hope they're ok," I muttered as I started to make my way back up the hill.

Several kunai and shuriken were laying around, and I growled as I recognized the scent of Ino from some of the blood. When I found whatever the hell hit me, I was going to smash it into little tiny pieces and then destroy it with everything possible. As I was turning to head towards the nest, Aya started to tug on my hair rather forcefully in a different direction.

"But you said they were that way," I complained, wincing as a slight misstep caused my arm to bounce against my side. "Why are you trying to get me to go further north?"

Obviously the little rat couldn't reply, but she pat me on my head and made sure to keep me going straight. I'm not gonna lie, I was still partially out of it from that head injury, and I really didn't want to take a look at my status page right now. I just knew it would be ugly, though at least the party system was letting me know everyone was alive, even if I couldn't see their health either.

Several long minutes had gone by before another sharp tug corrected my course, and movement on my head had me curious as to what I was being directed to. While walking I came across what could only be described as a lot of scraps, various pieces of wood, nails, some rope, and a torn up sheet. _'Well that's convenient,'_ I thought as I carefully sat down.

It took me far more effort and pain than I want to admit, but I got a rather sloppy brace and sling set up for my arm. Aya helped with wrapping it over my shoulder so that it would stay in place, before she returned to the top of my head and grabbed tiny fistfuls of my hair. At least my arm wouldn't be hanging by my side now.

Aya directed me over another set of hills, and then I came across something rather hard to describe. It was a mix of various item and materials, all precariously sitting on and around a hill. Looking closer I could see I had been noticed, as various white rats were running around their little structures.

A small gust of wind blew past me as I walked closer carefully, much to Aya's apparent joy as she kept chittering. I was beginning to wonder if that was baby talk for her species, or if it was an actual sound I could understand with training, like my ninken. I didn't get time to put much thought into it as a squad of those scorch chanters made their way down this new nest.

When one of them caught sight of the little one on my head, a cacophony of sound caused me to wince slightly. They were squeaking and gesturing around wildly, and I would say they were yelling at each other if the beautiful backhand one sent to another in the group was anything to go by. Though immediately after that they surrounded me and it was obvious I was expected to carry on up the hill. _'Well at least they aren't attacking me, I'd have to fight with my ninjato and only one hand.'_ As I was making my way up their base I finally mustered the desire to check on my status.

 **Health: 140/245 Chakra Pool: 80/135**

Well I had likely recovered a bit of health and chakra during that walk, so I must have been seriously messed up after the fall. Breaking myself from my musings, I caught sight of something rather interesting. A new rat stood atop the hill and gazed down upon us, clothed in a basic white robe that was obviously made from sheets, and his eyes were obviously locked on Aya upon my head. He stood about half my height and put off an odd vibe.

 **Windseeker Galefur**

 **Level: 7**

 **Health: 120/120 Chakra Pool: 65/65**

 **Strength: 5 Dexterity: 3 Vitality: 8 Intelligence: 5 Wisdom: 6 Chakra: 7**

 **Info:** The Windseeker has tried to keep his brethren from the Fire-Rats terrible ambitions, but was forced to provide fighters to the new Rat-King. His people are generally peaceful, but have no qualms with eliminating an enemy which has caused them trouble.

 **Attuned to Wind: This creatue carries a natural attunement towards the Wind Element. An offshoot of the Fire-Rats, this breed is more peaceful and intelligent. +1 Chakra.**

 **Wind Release: Galm Palm: When the user clasps their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. This technique, when used as an isolated attack, has the power to easily knock over a human, though the true value comes from using it together with projectile weapons like shuriken or kunai. Damage: 10 Cost: 5 Chakra.**

 **Wind Release: Breakthrough: After gathering chakra in their stomach, the user expels it it as a gust of wind. This technique is powerful enough to blow away everything within the user's immediate vicinity. Damage: 15 Cost: 10 Chakra.**

"Greetings," the rat spoke, causing my eyes to go wide, "I see you have my daughter with you. Might we learn how this came to be, before some of my younger brethren act like fools."

"Uh, we found her by some rocks," I replied, gently liftly Aya off of my head.

"There is only one of you," Galefur stated calmly.

"The others seem to have been captured by fire-rats." When I put Aya down she rushed to the Windseeker and scurried her way up his robes to his shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, I took a surprise hit and went falling down the muddy hill."

I recieved a searching gaze from the odd rat as Aya chittered away in his ear. "So the fire-rats are your enemy?"

I nodded, "They took my friends, I'm going to crush them."

Galefur hummed slightly, turning his gaze to the southwest. "You stand no chance against the Rat-King."

"Hey," I protested, "I beat the last one!" All noise seemed to stop on the nesthill as every rat in sight turned and stared at me. I got a little nervous under all those gazes. "Emberclaw wasn't that strong."

"I must thank you for dealing with Emberclaw for my people, but unfortunately his son was always a larger threat. I have been forced to supply my chanters and airships for his nation. The fire attacks of his people counter my own wind, after all." Galefur seemed to speak with his daughter for a moment before he turned back to me. "With your injury, you are unlikely to stop him."

"Don't you count me out so easily," I growled. "I can harden my injured arm to such an extent that you would break a fang if you bit it. I am not entirely crippled in combat from an injury like this."

It was true. My **Steel Release** could protect my injured arm from more damage while it was activated, so I'd likely have to get used to always keeping it in effect while on a mission. No time like the present though.

Galefur nodded slightly before turning to one of the scorch chanters. "Send to the signal to the deep caves. Tell Noxen it is time." _'Wait, Noxen? Why the hell do they know those nasty bats?'_ Before I could ask he turned back to me, "King Gnarblaze was friendly with Mother Stone, to a degree. Noxen will not stand for the ones who cleared his home to be threatened in such a way."

"What does that mean?" I asked hopefully.

"The Fire-Rat Nation that Gnarblaze dreams of will never come to be," Galefur stated. "I have no doubts your people would destroy all of us should our kind cause harm to humans. I will not allow my people to be destroyed by King Gnarblaze, but he will bring doom either way. We will attack with you, with what few fire-rats are loyal to me, and bring the others to heel."

 **Objective Complete!**

 **Dungeon Event: Peace Bought By War:** The Fire-Rats have oppressed their brothers enough, and it's time to end it. Making common cause with the rats, you shall lead the assault on King Gnarblaze and his domain.

 **Objective:** The defeat of King Gnarblaze. Rescue your Team.

"And what about after that? With all that's happened in this training ground, I'm not entirely sure you'll be allowed to stay." I scratched my head, trying to think. "If you guys can create a summon contract with Konoha, we could probably find a place for you."

"We will deal with your people after this," he replied. "I prefer to focus on the enemy."

These rats practically scurried into action. By the time I realized what was happening, I was guided away, to the other side of the nest. Oddly enough the rats had a larger airship, reminding me of a real hot air balloon. Aya had been taken off into the nest, and I still hadn't been told _why_ she'd been out on her own.

"You shall join me on my own airship, and we shall lead the attack." Windseeker Galefur stood proud next to me. "We'll have just enough room for a squad of spitfires to join us along with a team of chanters to keep us aloft."

"No offense," I started, "But you're rather intelligent for a rat."

Galefur gave a soft laugh, "Our nests tunnel down deep enough to connect to the tunnels of Noxen. Mother Stone wasn't the only one being affected, we just... evolved differently."

I didn't really have a response for that, and instead just climbed aboard the airship. The creation of these amused me to no end, and I glanced around to see multiple smaller ones lifting off around us. As Galefur and his rats crowded aboard, I shifted slightly at being so close to all of these rats.

"Noxen and his bats will likely join us during the assault, but we can't expect him to get there before we begin," Galefur informed me. "Our ground forces are outnumbered, but we have dominance of the skies."

As we began to lift off, I grabbed onto the box they had constructed. Galefur was apparently assisting his 4 scorch chanters to keep us in the air as we flew. It was odd seeing the training ground from this angle, as while we weren't above the trees I usually didn't spend much time at the tops anyways. I realized with a bit of a start that the dungeon was actually bigger than the training ground, meaning it must have scaled up when we entered it.

"Why was your daughter so far from her home?" I asked Windseeker Galefur.

"Some of my less loyal men had tried to smuggle her to Gnarblaze," Galefur replied with a snarl. "This attempt failed, but Aya vanished during the confusion, apparently taken by a wounded chanter away from the battle."

"I'm glad we found her," I told him.

"As am I."

There wasn't much else to say as we floated over the hills. It was a short trip, but enough to get the anticipation rooted in me. As we approached the other nest though, my fear and anger took over. Seeing my friends tied to a log atop the hill was bad enough, seeing a rat that looked extremely similar to Emberclaw light the bottom of it on fire sent me into a frenzy.

"Get us next to the log!" I shouted to Galefur.

He gave a nod as we tried to redirect the airship, the screams of rats starting to fill the air as the two sides started to fight. We would need to get Ino, Kanemaru, and Diana cut down and hold off the enemy long enough for the rest of our allies to arrive. _'Damnit,'_ I though as I activated **Gamer's Mind** and unsheathed my ninjato with my good hand, _'This is going to suck extremely. At least I have those health potions.''_ I'd need them too, because Kanemaru and Diana didn't look so good. I was going to tear someone apart today, I just knew it.

* * *

End.

* * *

A/N: I cut this short to get it out today, as well as because I'm not quite sure the rest of my idea for the dungeon will fit in the chapter without making it obscenely long. And before you get on me about that airship being able to lift him, kids his age aren't actually that big (Well, most of em). And I know how air balloons work, so I can possibly see a bit of wind and fire jutsu keeping one aloft easily enough. I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna be out, cause I definitely need to finish Fox, but I look forward to working on it :) See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Before we begin, please remember these battles are 'scaled', they seem cool but they are super low level... I'm sure Anko would break the boss in a kick or two if she was there. The dungeon/non dungeon worlds share a great similarity, but IN the dungeon world things can be waaaay different. (Because I'm lazy and I can) I am also not going to be displaying as many damage indicators in this chapter, mostly so that I can actually finish it. I spend far too much time on math and balancing. Also to the guy complaining about his kenjutsu skill being higher than his ninjato, I am not sure if I am accurately portray my opinion of this properly. From experience, quite a few things can be used to physically train your body with a weapon _type_ to help build up the muscles and instincts needed. This does not translate straight into someones ability with a weapon, which could be different from what they learned with. This is also the reason his Kenjutsu skill hasn't been replaced by a kenjutsu style. Well that and I haven't found one yet, but I've got time for him to learn the basics anyways.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the other elements you see appear.**

"Speaking."

 _'Inner Speech.'_ (This will be rare, I personally only acknowledge its use in checking if something is fit for public saying myself)

 **Game/Alerts/Jutsu**

 _"Animal speech."_

 _ **"Demonic and Summon speech."**_

* * *

The spitfire-rats seemed to have excellent aim with their **Firebile** , causing enough damage to the rope around Ino for her to pull herself free. We got close enough for me to take a heavy slice at the ropes binding the others, and Ino was forced to keep Diana and Kanemaru from falling as 2 of the scorch chanters lowered a spitfire down a rope to them.

The other spitfires were busy firing down at the nest of the fire-rats, as a dozen other airships landed crews onto the nest before engaging the few enemy airships against us. I sheathed my sword and used my good arm to help haul the others aboarb, Galefur helping to make it easier on us. When Ino finally managed to get on she dragged the others right up after her, taking the health potions and forcing them into the bleeding girl and ninken.

"The coward is running," Galefur snarled as he watched Gnarblaze run off towards another airship.

"Team," I call, addressing my party which was slowly coming back around. "Can you continue?" At their shaky nods, I gave a thumbs up to Galefur, "Let's get him."

 **Kanemaru**

 **Health: 70/103 Chakra Pool: 15/35**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Health: 120/195 Chakra Pool: 75/145**

 **Diana**

 **Health: 85/145 Chakra Pool: 105/130**

"Diana tried to stop them with a Wind jutsu," Ino supplied at my questioning glance, since I hadn't seen Diana using chakra. "It's what caused most of the damage she took, Fire overpowers Wind."

I gave a wince, but I was glad that most of their injuries seemed to be superficial, since the health potion handled most of them. Thankfully they'd also get a chance to get a breather while we chased this rat down, though it was highly annoying as his airship wasn't able to get very high, but it was annoyingly quick in a straight line. We swiftly left the nest and most of the biggers hills behind, swiftly making our way to the trees lining the edge of this training ground.

Unfortunately the combination of a headwind, tons of trees at the edge of the rocky area, and bigger bulk led to us being unable to get him into attack range. I could even see the smug little rat smirk on his ugly face. And by the Log someone needed to have drowned that thing when he was born, it was a nasty piece of work.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was wide awake and had even given myself a pinch to make sure, I likely would not have believed what I saw when Gnarblaze's stupid laughter drifted back to us. "I thought you said we had the advantage up here," I complained to Galefur.

"We _did_ have the advantage," he replied while glaring at an assembly of ships in the forest. "That bastard must have recreated his own."

Gnarblaze had walked us into a very annoying trap. Even as he transferred over to a _much_ larger craft than his previous one, I realized we needed to leave. With at least a couple dozen airships, that were larger and seemed to have bits and pieces of metal in the front to ram, we wouldn't have a chance. In my impatience to chase the stupid rodent we had left all but one rather brave airship behind, though the crew of that airship was acting rather odd.

"Let's pull back, we can't fight all of them at once." I glanced back over to our allied ship. "And your people are acting weird."

"What?" Galefur asked, before he turned to stare at the airship which was starting to move forward. "No! You fools, don't do it!"

I realized just what they were doing when they lit their own airship aflame, directing it straight at King Gnarblaze and his ship. Galefur screeched out some orders towards our crew, and I felt the airship I was in shift and start to turn away, but I kept my eyes focused on the scene in front of me. I was just hoping those crazy rats did what they wanted to do.

It wasn't to be though, as several of the smaller enemy airships got between them and took the impact. Our brave little allies had managed to bring down 3 other ships, but Gnarblaze's was untouched. They did however buy us the necessary time to turn and start retreating, King Gnarblaze and his floating armada swiftly chasing after us.

Diana, sweetheart that she was, turned to me with a sad look. "They saved us from that trap."

"We should have brought more backup," I said with a wince. "That was a mistake that w-" I was forced to duck under a fireball that blew past where my chest had been. "Take us deeper among the trees," I shouted over to Galefur.

"Are you serious?" The rat looked at me in worry.

I nodded, "They won't be able to use their larger airships deep in the trees like we can. We can't attack them as effectively at range anyways."

Windseeker Galefur gave a grunt, but relayed the order among his people and assisted them in maneuvering it among the branches. We also gained a bit of height to keep us out of range, and I watched as Gnarblaze's ship had to follow along in the wider spacing, but many of his other airships followed us slowly, carefully making their way through. It seemed they were now chasing us rather than attacking, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are we going to do Tetto-kun?" Ino was taking the time to check over my sling and bindings for me.

"We'll lead them closer towards the main nest. We don't have the full crew with us, but we do have someone coming." I glanced at Galefur who gave a firm nod. "Noxen and his bats are supposed to arrive soon. Since we don't have a lot of ranged jutsu we'll have to rely on the bats and the other rats to be able to fight in the air."

"Once Noxen arrives, we shall find a way to board Gnarblaze's airship and strike at him," Galefur confirmed.

I gave a laugh as the airship shifted to avoid another tree, "It probably won't take too much. We've just got to be sure to be more careful."

 _"Indeed,"_ Kanemaru growled.

A fireball splashed off a tree a short distance away from us, reminding the team to keep their eyes on the enemy. I was forced to sit down since there wasn't much use for me to stand and present a target. This also cleared Ino's line of fire for using **Mouth Shot** to fire back. 

* * *

We had been at it for almost 5 minutes when we heard the first engagement. It was a loud number of pained screeches filling that air that got me to stand back up and see what was happening. The closest pursuers behind us were already heading to the ground, their crews having been dragged overboard by swarms of bats.

"Greetings, hmm." I heard from beside the ship. I gave a slight shake and glanced over to find Noxen flying beside us, and several of our own airships were now entering the border of the forest from the hills. "We came to help our allies, hmm. We were not expecting you here. How interesting, hmm."

I shivered slightly at the tone of amusement in that bat's voice. "Hello again Noxen, how are you?"

"Good, hmm," the bat replied. "Cleared our tunnels for us, hmm. We shall assist."

The bat disappeared into the forest, and I saw several uses of the **Wind Scythe** come flying out, striking at the other enemy ships. A few went down, but their crews managed to disembark on the ground and proceed to group up. This meant yet more ground combat, and unfortunately it seems the majority of both forces had abandoned the fighting at the nest and made their way here.

A massive and vicious melee of rats began on the borders between the hills and forest, several skirmishes happening in the forest itself as the bats and rats led by Windseeker Galefur sought to wrest control from King Gnarblaze. Looming menacing above the battlefield was Gnarblaze and his flagship, the deck had multiple teams of bombers and spitfires that were raining attacks below upon the fighters.

"We have to stop them," I groaned. "Can we land on it?"

"No," Galefur replied, giving a calculating look at the enemy airship. "We can crash onto it though, but we wouldn't have the room to get into the air again."

"So once we're on it, we're stuck until we win?" Ino asked with a pale face.

Galefur nodded, and I glanced at my team. Kanemaru and Diana looked resolute, but Ino looked a little scared of the prospect. "What's wrong Ino-chan?" I asked her.

"We won't have an easy time retreating if we are going to lose," she told me. "And I've already seen that nasty rat up close, he's going to do a lot of damage to us."

I groaned slightly, shaking my head. "We have to beat him Ino-chan. Besides, this is our best chance, while all of his troops are distracted."

"Fine," Ino replied. "Just so you know, if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you."

I laughed at that. "Fair deal Ino, fair deal."

"Noxen!" I called out into the woods.

"What is it?" The large bat flew down from above us and stared at me. "I have enemies to kill, hmm."

"We're attacking Gnarblaze, don't let any ships close enough to escape with him," I informed the bat. "He's going down."

Noxen gave a short laugh, "I shall rule the skies, hmm. None shall pass in capable condition."

As Noxen flew off, I glared at the enemy ship that we turned to assault. It was large, and the deck seemed to be entirely covered in metal sheets. Where they got them I didn't know, but Konoha had several construction sites that they likely could have come from. The sheets making up the balloon for it had seemingly been stitched over several times to create a tight seal. There were all sorts of clothing lining where the sheets seemed to join, though I doubted those lacy things they stitched up were all that helpful.

As we closed in on Gnarblaze's ship, we were rammed heavily by one of his guard airships. Before we could even react a **Wind Scythe** from Noxen had ripped the thing apart, and managed to heavily gouge the side of the flagship, revealing several packs of spitfires that tried to fire out at us. We were thankfully just fast enough to avoid taking those fireballs, and we landed with a hard bounce upon the deck of the flagship.

I leapt out of the basket, drawing my ninjato and swinging it at the first rat I saw. As my enemy fell, I caught sight of Gnarblaze watching us from further back. A gust from Galefur using **Wind Release: Breakthrough** cleared out several of the rats in front of us, but they all ingited their auras to keep from being blow off the ship by another burst. Seeing as Galefur had given me a bit of space to advance, I charged back into combat.

I was thanking my bloodline heavily when a fire-rat got past my sword, slamming itself into my left shoulder. With **Steel Release** preventing a good chunk of damage from getting through, I didn't feel the stupid rat at all, so Galefur dragged it off my shoulder and tossed it to Kanemaru for me. The way my ally rat fought was highly evasive, and he seemed to prefer to leave the close fighting to others.

Ino had a **Water Whip** lashing out around here, smacking rats back and blocking several of the fireballs that were sent at us. When a pair of **Firebile** shot past us and ignited our airship, the unfortunate spitfire that had remained on it went up in flames. I gave a wince at the screaming of that rat, but I dutifully cut at another that tried to leap at me.

Gnarblaze seemed to be waiting for something, and when his eyes gleemed in malice when another airship approached I groaned. Luckily enough Noxen seemed to stay true to his word, as moments after I had spotted it he tore through the sheets keeping it afloat and I watched as it crashed to the ground below.

Diana had somehow ended up next to me during the fighting, covering my left side with a pair of kunai. We seriously needed to get her a proper weapon, like a staff or a spear or something. Though that was going to have to wait. _'And here comes the big guy,'_ I thought with a sneer as Gnarblaze decided to join the fray.

 **King Gnarblaze**

 **Level: 5**

 **Health: 150/150 Chakra Pool: 35/35**

 **Strength: 8 Dexterity: 5 Vitality: 10 Intelligence: 1 Wisdom: 3 Chakra: 4**

 **Info:** The heir of Emberclaw, he grew with the attitude of a future ruler. Unfortunately he is almost as devoted to the Fire element as his father was. The Fire-Rat Brute's serve him as loyal guards.

 **Flame Aura: Passive.**

 **Firefang: Igniting the aura around his fangs, Emberclaw lunges towards his opponent intending to cause severe burns along with potential disease. Damage: 15.**

 **Great Firebile: A more powerful version of Firebile, a large fireball will be spat forth, causing small explosions on impact. Damage: 20.**

 **Scorch Release: Firestorm: Calling the elements of Fire and Wind, this technique creates a raging torrent of wind with enough heat to cause lethal damage to unaware victims. Damage: Variable.**

 **Defense of the King: Passive: Response teams will constantly seek to help their King in combat, watch out for attacks from behind. +1 Vitality.**

"Whoo I have more health than boss," I snickered.

 _"You idiot,"_ Kanemarue sighed as Gnarblaze screeched in anger.

 **Mini-Event: Battle aboard the Airship:** The showdown has begun! Gnarblaze has called his people to battle. The airships on each side will likely seek to join the battle, be aware of falling debris.

 **Objective:** Survival.

"I'm sorry," I cried out to the others as I dodged a **Great Firebile** and tried to move in closer.

Gnarblaze was an annoying little bastard, rather quick for his size. Though that wasn't saying much, considering he was up to about my chest, so while he was massive for a rat he wasn't very big at all. Unfortunately for me I just didn't have to speed to catch him with my blade, since I wasn't used to wielding it with one hand for extended periods of time. Without my other hand I just didn't have the strength to get a good speed and power behind my strikes.

This was offset slightly by the fact that I was definitely better in taijutsu fights than a smelly rat, thank the Log or my mother would train me into the dirt again. He wasn't going to be likely to land a **Firefang** while I was focused on him, though I was getting annoyed at the other rats who tried to jump into the fight.

I cut down a spitfire that had gotten between us when Kanemaru blew past, striking with **Passing Fang** into the group of rats that had surrounded King Gnarblaze. I ducked another **Firebile** before I rushed to help my partner, who was currently in a vicious fight with Gnarblaze and a brute. Stabbing the brute in the shoulder, I shoved him into Gnarblaze as Kanemaru bit at the brutes waist.

The brute was finished when Ino managed to wrap her **Water Whip** around it before proceeding to _tear_ the damn rat off my sword. I wasn't given the time to comment about this as I was tackled to the ground by another brute. I tore the thing apart with my **Steel Beast Claw** before I grabbed my ninjato from where it had fallen.

"I'm getting seriously sick of this nonsense," I muttered when I saw several more airships flying towards us.

Galefur had thankfully made his ships rather obvious by flying white clothing as flags, but this meant I could tell that a majority of those rats flying towards us were enemies. I noted that even Noxen and his bats were having difficulty keeping them all away, and it seemed the bats had decided to try to cripple as many airships as possible by tearing the balloons apart. This caused more than a few to crash into the ground, but at least half a dozen had managed to either crash onto the ship or get close enough to jump.

Jumping away from a **Firestorm** , I kicked a bomber overboard as I took stock of the number of rats now covering the ship. Kanemaru and I were the odd ones out, locked in battle with Gnarblaze at the front of the ship. Galefur and the final scorch chanter from our ship were fighting over by the girls, who made heavy use of the kunai we'd brought with us. The reinforcements that had joined both sides were fighting over the back half of the ship, and Galefur's rats had managed to get between us and the enemy.

Unfortunately this meant that the more time I spent swinging at the enemy, the more of these nicer rats died. I slammed **Gamer's Mind** down as I got hit directly by a **Great Firebile** , attempting to brush off the pain and the 20 damage as I carved a nice line down Gnarblaze's left arm. I was unlucky enough to take a heavy hit from a brute on my left, which sent me sprawling to the ground again as I grit my teeth at the pain coursing through my arm.

Being forced to roll away from a barrage of **Firebile** didn't help my attitude, nor did seeing Kanemaru get sent flying back to the others. I sheathed my ninjato and pulled a kunai as I retreated back closer to my allies, dancing away from the attacks of Gnarblaze and the brute that had slammed me. Though nothing quite prepared me for a loud smashing noise, followed by half of the rats currently in the melee on the deck crashing into the lower floors.

"No. No, he's dead," Galefur whispered as I saw a vaguely familiar creature crawl out the hole in the deck.

"Not dead," the creature hissed. "Just hurting."

The small bit of dread I felt building got a lot more intense when I realized just _what_ I was looking at. "Emberclaw? What the hell happened to you?"

The beast snarled as it locked onto me with a deadly aura. "Kill," he hissed out. "Kill."

His right forearm and fist seemed to be made of stone, and an insanely long and thick stone tail dragged along behind him. Emberclaw's chest was covered by plates of metal over a small layer of stone that protected his flesh. This was made all the more intense by the glowing red that came from his left eye, an obvious sign of a demon's influence.

 **Stone-King Emberclaw**

 **Level: 4**

 **Health: 130/130 Chakra Pool: 45/45**

 **Strength: 4 Dexterity: 1 Vitality: 6 Intelligence: 1 Chakra: 6**

 **Stone-bound: This creature is only alive by a combination of Demonic Chakra and fusing stone in place of body parts. This causes an affinity to Earth and extreme weight, along with increasing their durability by a certain degree. +1 Strength +2 Vitality -1 Dexterity.**

 **Plaguestream: A jet of vile pours out, using the acidic properties to cause pain. Highly likely to cause disease. The liquid will ignite if hit with fire. Damage: 10.**

 **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall: The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. Cost: 15 Chakra.**

 **Earth Release: Mudshot: The user fires mud straight from ther mouth at an enemy. This enhanced mud is able to capture and slow an enemy. Cost: 10 Chakra**

 **Info:** Through means unknown Emberclaw survived his last fight, and recovered... in his own way. This recovery had the side effect of making his one desire victory of the opponent that defeated him.

I was going to spend as much time as possible after this trying to perfect the **Steel Release: Impervious Armour** , along with **Steel Shield** and **Steel Projectile** , since these bosses were straight up bullshit. And to make things worse, we were all injured and tired. Though, speaking of my injury, Emberclaw seemed to be glaring at it for some reason.

"Yes, my arm is busted," I snapped at him after a moment. "You can think your brat for that."

Emberclaw sent a glare and Gnarblaze, who snarled in return before glaring at me. I started to gather my chakra into my fist while watching them, though they seemed to be communicating at the moment. A quick **Observe** onto Gnarblaze let me know that we had actually managed to do some damage to him during the fight, but not enough.

 **King Gnarblaze**

 **Level: 5**

 **Health: 110/150 Chakra Pool: 20/35**

I was actually so distracted by gathering my attack that if it hadn't have been for the **Wind Scythe** from Noxen blowing through a **Mudshot** I likely would have ended up buried in it. Luckily I took it for the chance it was, and slammed my fist forward while releasing all the pent up chakra into my **Steel Release: Shotgun** attack. I watched in slight amazement as my attack ripped through a large portion of the rats in front of us, though Emberclaw had swept his tail out from behind him and created an wall of stone out of it to protect himself and his son. _'Well ain't that a nice trick,'_ I thought idly.

It was a shock when a shudder ran through the ship, and I quickly remembered just where Emberclaw had come from. "Please tell me I didn't just shoot the support for the ship," I whispered as another shudder rocked the ship.

"And the balloon," Ino replied with a squeak.

 _"Hold on with chakra,"_ Kanemaru warned as we felt the descent begin.

I focused most of my remaining chakra into protecting my arm and bones with my bloodline, trying to balance my chakra output to hold tight to the falling ship that was starting to break. A giant crack was starting to spread, and the floor on each side was shifting. That didn't account for the deck breaking apart beneath us of course, but that was an entirely different matter.

"I'm sorry about that," I called as I jumped to another piece of the deck while the others scattered.

"Tetto-kun he was practically powerless up there," Ino yelled at me. "You ruined the battlefield."

I gave a slight wince as even as we felt the sudden stop into the earth, dropping us both to our knees and causing me to lose my grip on the surface and roll when the surface beneath us shifted again. Ino hopped off the new wall as I cleared my head, and gave me a stern glare. This was going to be brought up a lot from now on.

"Sorry," I repeated again. "Whoa, where is everyone?"

The airship had apparently been drifting during our fight, as we found ourselves among the wreckage filled landscape of hills. There wasn't a teammate in sight, but there were small skirmishes breaking out from the noise I could hear. I was praying Kanemaru was with Diana, I didn't want her to be stuck alone out here. 

* * *

The hills weren't too bad, but the junk was laying in huge piles nearby. There was no way all of this stuff came from that crashed ship, and I realized they must have been stealing an awful lot of junk from people. Seriously, how the hell did nobody in a ninja village notice things like this?

Then again I was a resident of the place and still wasn't entirely sure where the trash was taken after collection. Was there a giant landfill out in the forest, or did we burn the stuff? The damn Academy didn't cover stuff like that, which was a shame seeing as I liked the random facts more.

I forced myself to pay attention to the surrounding by pulling **Gamer's Mind** up, reminding myself not to get distracted. Ino and I were making our way to where a bunch of explosions were ringing out, wondering what the hell was going on. I accidentally activated **Steel Beast Claw** when a rather long series of giggles suddenly replaced the noise of explosions echoing from around a large section of decking.

 **Kanemaru has leveled up!**

"You can come out now Ino-chan, Tetto-kun," Diana's voice called out to us.

 _"Yes, please join us,"_ Kanemaru joined in.

"Just what I did unleash," I whispered in slight awe as we climbed around the deck and got a look at the area.

Diana had apparently had a _lot_ more explosive tags than she'd let on earlier. A happy feeling settled deep in my gut at the destruction that the other girl of my team had unleashed, I was such a great fan of explosions and fire. I was partially certain it was ingrained in me by benefit of being Irish, minus the body that is.

 _"You are_ _never_ _to leave me alone with her again,"_ Kanemaru growled as he quickly raced over to me. _"I mean, I know there were a lot of rats, but jeez."_

I glanced around but there was no sight of anyone else around. "Where is Galefur?"

"Shortly before we were swarmed," Diana began, gesturing to the destroyed landscape around us, filled with heavy pits and broken wood, "I had seen Noxen fly overhead. He seemed to be diving towards something, so they shouldn't be too far."

"Unless Tetto-kun decides to drop another airship from the sky that is," Ino grumbled, arms crossed and glaring at me again.

I was entirely unfazed by her young glare, but I responded as expected. "I'm sorry about that."

Like I realized that I was going to happen. I figured game logic would still apply, since we _were_ still in a dungeon, but luck didn't like me. I will also admit to putting a bit too much power behind my attack, but I was getting impatient with the stupid mass combat that was breaking out.

As we walked on, and carefully edged around the damage Diana had caused, I realized I was going to have to get used to that since some of the events of the future were _massive_ fights. Stupid damn Academy getting us used to one on one combat, and 'rules' of fighting. We're training to be shinobi damnit, and there were no rules except don't get caught. Yes, I'd need to get used to all of these things.

A short ways from were we met up we ran into another small melee. A pack of fire-rat brutes were being swarmed by several teams of fire-rats and chanters. The smaller rats were being slapped aside, but those were mostly just minor hits as they did their best to avoid them. It thankfully didn't take long to deal with the things, and we now had our own little minions following us. If it wasn't for the fact that **Gamer's Mind** was still keeping me mostly calm I would likely be giving my best attempt at evil laughter.

Our next stop was when we came across a rather large barrier, the remains of most of the forward deck. I eyed it while trying to figure out just how we were going to get past that, it had most of the metal sheeting remaining and somehow managed to stretch between two hills to block our path. With all the junk around I was beginning to think this dungeon was really our new landfill and I just hadn't noticed it.

"Ok then," I called out, turning to the rats that were with us. "I want you all to concentrate your attack right there," I pointed at a bare spot of the deck, devoid of sheeting. "If you can't manage to get through it, Kanemaru can use **Passing Fang** to bust through."

My brilliant idea did show some merit, as the few spitfires and chanters stepped forward, their lesser brothers making way. Once the rain of **Firebile** had landed, the multiple **Firestorms** that hit the area managed to cause a large spread of highly weakened wood. Cracks were spreading throughout the visible area, and the wood was barely resisting crumbling.

Kanemaru wasn't even needed as I stepped up and kicked the gap open. When I saw what was on the other side, I stood still in shock and confusion. We were at the nest, which I could understand, but the nest was burnt, smashed, and otherwise wrecked while I could see Noxen and Galefur avoiding attacks from Gnarblaze even as he had to avoid the attacks of his own father, Emberclaw.

Ino summed it up quite easily for me. "Wait, what?"

End. 

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the delay, but hey there ya go. Also I quite obviously got ideas for this dungeon from a couple of my favorite games, so yay if you saw it. I'll likely be showing stats in the next chapter, after the dungeon is completed and such. I would have thrown it on the end of this, but I wanted this out _today_ and I am quite sleepy so... yeah. I totally love writing Noxen speaking for some reason, and I shall take any chance I can to get him to say boring things, hmm. It makes me amused, yes. :D


End file.
